


Lyubov' moya

by Reve_13



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 70,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reve_13/pseuds/Reve_13
Summary: 焰燕歸來，飛龍只能狼狽而逃，為了保護陶，他不得不請求米海爾的幫助。
Relationships: Mikhail Arbatov/Liu Fei Long
Comments: 50
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

夜色之下，沙發上兩個人對坐著，一切如同那個交易的晚上，金髮的男人依舊笑得囂張，只是黑髮的美人卻不再從容，他的膝蓋上有個孩子正在睡覺。

“米海爾，我想借用你的力量。” 飛龍低著頭，他的衣服不再是以前那樣講究，西裝領子沾了血，他溫柔地撫摸著孩子的頭髮。 

“哦？飛龍，憑什麼我要借你？現在你可沒有一億來和我交易了。”

“你說你愛我。” 美人抬起頭，直視著前面的男人。

“但你說你不愛我。” 

飛龍咬著下唇，下定決心，“除了吻，你想對我做什麼都可以。” 

  
  


他什麼都沒有了。劉焰燕帶著台灣的勢力回來，為了奪權，聯合外人，黑白二道的明槍暗箭，白蛇內部的不穩，最後風光一時的劉飛龍竟然只能狼狽而逃。到了最後，在他身邊的只有以葉為首的數十個心腹，還有陶。

只有這個孩子，他無論如何都不能失去。

風光時人人爭著來討好他，現在卻再無人願意伸出援手。他們一行人躲躲藏藏了許久，暗中放出訊息要求支援，卻沒等到半個回覆，飛龍清楚知道，只憑著他們這些人，躲的了一時，躲不了永遠。他們半夜從水路離開香港，在夜色掩護下在澳門登陸，直接前往阿爾巴托夫的別墅。 

還好，他還願意為他打開大門。

  
  


“你想我怎麼幫你？” 米海爾沉默著，似乎在考慮事情的利弊，過了整整一分鐘他才開口繼續。

“我想要人手，要武器，我想拿回屬於我的一切。” 飛龍輕聲的說，他不想吵醒膝蓋上的孩子，這孩子跟著他們逃跑，好不容易來了相對安全的這個大宅，終於稍微安心沉沉睡著。“如果你不願意幫我，你要向劉焰燕通風報信，甚至把我送過去也可以。但至少，請你保護這個孩子。”

“別說得我那麼殘忍，看到你這樣狼狽我也很心疼。” 米海爾終究還是愛著他的。“劉飛龍，你就只有身體能出賣嗎？我對你很失望。”

“米海爾，如果我說我願意做你的軍師，做你的輔助，為阿爾巴托夫家族而戰，你會相信我嗎？如果我說我取回白蛇之後，未來的生意都與你對分，日後得到的情報都和你分享，你會相信我嗎？” 飛龍看著那雙深沉的藍眼睛，一字一句的說著，“你不會相信我這些空頭支票的。我現在能實際給你的，就只有我自己了。” 

“為什麼我不能吻你？” 

“......吻，是留給我愛的人。我不愛你。” 

“就你現在的處境來看，你還真誠實啊。” 

“這是一場交易，交易建基於雙方的誠信。” 飛龍閉上眼睛，深吸一口氣，“不過我也明白，現在和劉焰燕結盟，比起和我結盟更有利，你要送我回去我也絕不恨你，只有這個孩子...” 

“我不會送你回去。” 米海爾站起來，“你上次最後可沒付錢，這次我得先收款再發貨。”

飛龍抬起頭看著米海爾，他緊緊握著自己的拳頭，現在他沒有前進的路，更沒有退路了。他呼喚守在門外的葉過來抱走小陶，自己站起，默默跟著米海爾到他的房間去。

米海爾帶著路，走到他二樓的主人套房，為飛龍開門後讓他先進去。飛龍踏入房間，環視了一周，房間以黑白兩色為主調，配搭金屬和皮革家具，想起金髮男人那身標誌性的皮衣打扮，飛龍覺得這房間很有米海爾的風格，和自己家裡木質為主的房間大相徑庭。

米海爾指了指另一道門，“你先洗澡？你滿身是血。”

“這些不是我的血。” 飛龍痛苦地閉上眼睛，忠誠於他的部下作為他的盾，這逃命的路上不知倒下了多少人，流了多少鮮血。“不過謝謝你，我先洗個澡。”

飛龍開著熱水淋浴，他好久沒有安心的洗過澡了，這些日子他怕有突襲，有機會洗澡時都是速戰速決。他用著米海爾的洗頭水，很香，可是說不出是什麼味道，在他的架子上翻了一下，果然這男人是不用護髮素的。他輕輕笑著，對頭髮如此在意的男人，說不定也只有他一個了。

米海爾敲了敲門，直接進來，飛龍也不遮不掩，反正待會也是坦誠相見了，這些無謂的矜持有什麼用？

“毛巾和浴袍我放在這，這內褲是新的，不過可能不合你身，將就一下吧。”

“好，謝謝你。我很快出來。”

飛龍擠了一點沐浴液，這是麝香的味道，非常淡雅。洗著舒適的熱水澡，仿佛最近發生的一切都只是一場噩夢，好不容易他才捨得關掉水龍頭，離開這短暫的避難所，穿上浴袍，面對現實。

他用風筒把頭髮吹至八成乾，留下些少水分，令頭髮看起來光澤動人。他用米海爾的刮鬍刀，仔細為自己整理妝容，畢竟是場交易，為表誠意，他得把自己整理乾淨。

“讓你久等了，我洗好了。” 

“嗯。” 米海爾坐在窗邊的椅子上，手指夾著香煙，看著外面的風景。他對飛龍勾了勾手指，飛龍走了過去。米海爾拉著他的手腕，讓他跌坐在自己懷裡，他皺了皺眉，懷中的美人瘦了不少。“你打算怎樣展露自己的誠意？” 

“...你想對我做什麼都可以，我保證絕不反抗。” 

“除了吻你，是吧？” 米海爾輕輕笑著，他的手指滑過飛龍的唇。他拉下飛龍的浴袍，大力地揉捏那兩點。飛龍強忍著痛楚，對著米海爾微笑著。

“呵呵，看你笑得多美，你真有服務精神啊。”

“我對這個交易很有誠意的。” 

米海爾沒有回答，他只是繼續手上的工作，從美人的胸前滑下，他沒有觸碰前方，直接就把手指送進入口。本來坐在米海爾大腿上的飛龍輕輕抬起身體，方便金髮男人的動作，異物的不適感讓他輕輕扭動著身體，卻不敢太大動作。

“啊...” 手指的數量增加，痛楚讓他流下汗水，他抱著米海爾的肩，跨坐在他身上，在男人的耳邊發出曖昧的聲音。“嗯....啊..”

米海爾繼續溫柔地拓展著，他一手忙著工作，另一手則環抱著飛龍的腰，讓他保持平衡。

”寶貝，準備好了嗎？”

“嗯......” 飛龍點點頭，雖然米海爾不喜歡他一臉慷慨就義的表情，不過懷中的始終是他朝思暮想的美人兒。

“любовь моя…” 米海爾的手指退出，在美人耳邊低語著，慢慢將自己送進去。

“啊......痛！” 就算如何準備，始終是比手指粗大得多的物體，飛龍吃痛的叫出來，卻點燃了男人的興致，讓推進來得更快更深入。

隨著動作的加快，他也不再矜持地死忍著叫聲了，取悅他身上的這個男人是他首要的任務。漸漸，飛龍的意識開始模糊。

“嗯.......啊....麻見......”

  
  
  
  


身下的動作倏然停止。


	2. Chapter 2

男人的律動突然停下來，已經頭昏腦脹的飛龍本能地睜開眼睛，他已經無法思考了，根本不知道發生了什麼事情。

一個叫錯的名字，換來一記耳光。

他們的身體還相連著，米海爾把他整個人抱起，推倒在床上，那身肌肉壓在他瘦弱了不少的身體上，害他呼吸有點困難，加上臉上的痛楚，飛龍開始清醒過來。

“麻見？” 米海爾的雙眼滿是憤怒，半醒的飛龍有點害怕，這個男人對他從來都是溫柔體貼的，他的怒氣令飛龍忍不住試圖推開他。米海爾一把抓住他的雙手高舉至頭上，把自己更深入地壓下去。“這就是你的誠意？”

“呃啊！！” 米海爾的動作讓他把自己推得更深入，飛龍吃痛地喊出來，金髮男人繼續開始律動，從差不多退出，到身體的最深處，粗魯的動作再沒有了之前的深情和溫柔。“米..米海爾，對不起....啊啊啊啊，對不起。” 

“我是誰？”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！米...米海爾....啊嗯...米沙...” 飛龍覺得自己的身體快要裂開兩半了，他詛咒自己那混帳的腦袋，竟然喊出了那個禁忌的名字。雖然極痛，但他奮力抬起雙腿夾著米海爾的腰部，把他拉向自己，同時努力放鬆自己因緊張和痛楚而緊繃的身體，他要繼續討好取悅這個男人。“啊...你是...米沙...啊嗯..米沙...”

“哦？還記得嗎？” 米海爾也感覺到美人腿部的動作，他不在意，只是用自己火熱的部分剝削著身下的美人。

他把飛龍翻過身，沒等他跪好，就再次把自己送進去，米海爾抱著他的腰，這個姿勢之下，金髮男人的動作更快。飛龍已經沒有力氣支撐自己，他的頭靠在墊高了的枕頭上，任由身後的男人扶著他的腰不斷進出，他盡可能地張開腿方便他的動作，讓米海爾欣賞眼前的美景。

到了最後，金髮的男人將他拉了起來，把火熱送進他的嘴巴，毫不憐香惜玉地深入至喉，奶白的精華釋放在他的嘴巴裡，拔出來時蹭了在美麗的臉上。

米海爾回到他窗邊的座位坐下，點了口煙。飛龍連話都說不出來，甚至伸手抹臉的力氣都沒有了，他無言地躺在床上，努力讓呼吸平穩下來。

飛龍不相信他們的一夜就此完結。他試圖稍作休息讓體力恢復，心中滿是不甘，卻不敢在這個男人面前表現出來。

米海爾抽著煙，雙眼卻離不開床上的美人。他喜歡飛龍的堅強，飛龍的驕傲，還有那雙黑曜石般的眼睛閃耀著的雄心壯志，不是現在他那委屈不甘的眼神。不過既然飛龍的美好並不屬於他，那麼至少，也得拿點甜頭對吧？

“飛，休息夠了沒有？過來。” 他弄熄了香煙。

“...嗯。” 飛龍努力地爬起來，雙腿發軟，只能一步一步，扶著旁邊的家具，慢慢走到米海爾身邊，腿間的黏膩讓他每一步都覺得不舒服。

米海爾看著自己深愛的美人，臉上還沒擦去的白色，肌膚上的紅印，雖然明知美人的心不在這裡，卻忍不住繼續渴求他的身。

“跪下，幫我口。”

一夜之間，美人如約地沒有反抗，乖乖服從他的每個命令。不知飽的苛求之下，最後流出紅白混合的液體，飛龍的聲音沙啞了，不甘和痛苦的淚水盈眶，卻倔強地不讓它落下。

最後米海爾抱著他，在一片狼藉的床上一起入睡，米海爾輕輕地吻著美人濕透了的長髮，卻守約地沒有碰過那朝思暮想的紅唇。

  
  
  
  


* * *

葉讓小陶躺在自己腿上繼續睡覺。阿爾巴托夫沒有虧待他們這些飛龍的部下，米海爾吩咐人找了個大房間讓他們休息，還送來些三文治和飲品。他們有些人躺在地上，有些靠著牆壁，有些跑去洗澡了，有些為同袍包紮著傷口，各自享受著這得來不易的休息時間，努力恢復體力。

飛龍的尖叫聲偶然從樓上的窗戶傳出，眾人只是低下頭裝作沒聽見，他們美麗的首領是為了保護他們，這一點大家都很清楚，作為飛龍忠誠的部下，他們痛恨自己力量不足，讓他們的主人得在俄羅斯人的身下委屈求全。

* * *

第二天的早上，飛龍睜開眼睛，全身酸軟，那個難以啟齒的部位更是痛得像是火燒一樣。米海爾不在房間，他費力地爬起來，撿起地上的浴袍，進去淋浴。

他洗澡的時候米海爾回來了，他走進衛生間，飛龍看見他進來時不禁一震，米海爾走進淋浴間，讓水花打濕他穿戴整齊的衣服，和赤身露體的飛龍形成強烈對比。飛龍退後直到背靠著墻壁，米海爾比他高半個頭，他把飛龍鎖在自己懷中，手環抱在他腰上，臉上仍然是毫無表情。

“你那麼愛麻見，為什麼來找我？要不要我借你飛機去日本？” 米海爾俯身，頭靠在他耳邊輕聲說著，他冷笑了一下，“我還以為你為了那個小孩，會很認真的進行我們的交易。”

“對不起，米海爾。對不起。我是認真的！你不滿意的話，我們可以繼續！” 飛龍整個人都開始發抖，他很害怕眼前這個喜怒無常的男人生氣之後，違背他們的約定，要是他把陶送過去焰燕的話...

“你不痛嗎？”

“痛...” 飛龍輕輕點了一下頭，隨即就搖起頭，“我沒關係的。”

“你知道麻見和劉焰燕結盟了嗎？” 

飛龍猛然抬頭，看著那雙真摯的藍眼睛，一夜的痛楚都無法令倔強的他哭出，反而一句話，就讓他的淚水忍不住流下來，他咽哽著回答。“我知道。他覺得我很麻煩...想借著哥哥剷除我...”

“既然知道，你還是愛著他？” 

“米海爾...” 他伸手抹掉眼淚，“我不知道，我真的不知道。我...” 

“любовь моя...” 米海爾伸手揉了揉他濕透了的頭髮，轉身離開淋浴間。

“我把衣服放這裡，你的部下拜託我買一套合你身的，你的下屬還真愛戴你啊。你的早餐我放在書桌上，吃完後下樓，我們談正事。” 


	3. Chapter 3

飛龍在浴室穩定好自己情緒才出來，穿過米海爾拿來的衣服，款式普通的襯衣西褲，質地感覺很好，尺寸分毫不差。他覺得有點頭昏腦漲，應該是剛剛的熱水澡洗太久了。

他借了米海爾的梳子把頭髮梳好，飛龍毫不客氣地打開他的抽屜翻找，竟然被他找到一瓶遮瑕膏和粉底液。這顏色絕不是米海爾白皙的皮膚所用，反而更適合他的膚色，估計是某個亞洲女友或是一夜情對象留下來的。他拿起來，遮蓋臉上被米海爾打紅了的痕跡。

飛龍平常當然不會化妝，但在焰燕還在家的時候，他哥也有讓他學習過打理妝容的技巧，他對著鏡子時不禁笑了，想不到當時用來色☆誘獵物所學的事，現在竟能派上用場。

米海爾拿來的早餐是三文治和茶，都是他平常喜歡吃的。逃亡的路上他很久沒有好好地進食了，他也不和米海爾客氣，坐在書桌把早餐一口氣吃光。久違的飽足感令他的身體好像舒服了一點，雖然坐著的時候下身和背還是很疼，對飛龍來說，這還是可以忍受的範圍內。

他扶著桌子慢慢站起來，沿路靠著牆壁慢慢走，下樓梯對他大腿肌肉的拉扯幾乎要了他的命，他咬著牙齒，抓緊扶手，一步一步慢慢走下去。他告訴自己這樣的狼狽決不能展現在部下面前。

葉和幾個心腹站在樓梯底的遠方看著自己，他們知道飛龍不喜歡示弱，都不敢過來攙扶。飛龍還有幾級樓梯要走時就看見了他們，當走完最後一級樓梯時，他深呼吸了一口氣，擦了擦額頭冒出的汗，然後冷下臉，如同平日的白蛇首領一樣，昂首挺胸進入客廳。

米海爾坐在沙發抽著煙，看見飛龍進來之後，指了指對面讓他坐下，他在沙發上放了一個大抱枕讓飛龍靠著坐。

“你還好嗎？” 米海爾看著飛龍坐下，微微緊皺的眉頭洩露出美人的不適。

“我沒事。” 倔強的美人絕不會在人前露出弱點，他靠在抱枕上，調節好角度坐好。“謝謝你的衣服和早餐。”

“嗯。” 米海爾把煙灰彈進茶几上的煙灰缸，“那我們談正事好了。” 

“那我就直說了，米海爾，你願意為我付出多少？” 飛龍直勾勾地看著那雙藍眼睛。

“哈哈，飛，你還真不客氣。” 米海爾笑著說，“我想想這廣東話怎麼說？對了，我不是你的「觀音兵」，我可不能用我家族兄弟的命為你無私奉獻。” 

“......我們有過約定，我已經付了我的部分了 ” 飛龍繼續盯著眼前的男人。

“早上你還在睡覺的時候，劉焰燕派人來了。” 

飛龍臉色刷白，猛然抬起頭。小陶呢？他昨天交給葉照顧之後，到現在都沒看到那個孩子。

“我答應了你的啊，至少要保護那個孩子，不是嗎？” 米海爾明白了飛龍不安的眼神，他笑著說。“要是我想和劉焰燕結盟，我們就不會坐在這裡了。”

“...謝謝，我很感激你願意保護陶。” 飛龍垂下眼簾，“你說你不能用你家族的命來幫我，意思就是我們的交易到此為止了吧？”

“...” 米海爾滿臉笑意的看著飛龍，卻不做聲。

“謝謝你收留了我們一晚。我們...先走了。” 飛龍費力地站起來，正準備離開的時候，卻被米海爾一把抓住手腕。金髮男人的力氣很大，他被米海爾扯了過去他身邊，飛龍身上還有著昨晚留下的痛楚，突然頭暈了一下，踉蹌地跌進男人的懷裡。

“你能去哪？” 米海爾緊緊地抱著他，一手抓緊他的手腕，另一手撫摸著那頭長髮，“別忘了，劉焰燕和麻見隆一都想要你的命。”

“我可以去...” 他沉默了。他擁有的一切都是以白蛇為基礎，現在劉焰燕控制了組織，他一無所有去，無處可逃。

“麻見隆一不愛你，他想你死。你為什麼還癡癡地愛著他？” 米海爾把下巴放在他肩上，在飛龍的耳邊慢慢說。“你再怎麼樣也得不到他的心，放棄吧。”

“米海爾...放開我。我自己會照顧自己。” 飛龍試著推開這個男人，卻徒勞無功。他不願意聽米海爾的話，即使他心底裡也深深明白那全是事實。

“說你愛我。” 米海爾抓緊他的腰，“說一句話，我就願意用我的所有來保護你，協助你。”

“米海爾，我不愛你。你為什麼要這樣癡癡地愛著我？” 飛龍盯著他的眼睛，用米海爾的原話還給他，“你放不下我，對吧？我又如何能放下他？”

“可是你不想我死。” 米海爾不肯放開懷裡掙扎著的飛龍，像是撒嬌般把頭埋在美人的脖子，金色的頭髮蹭了蹭他的喉結，他輕輕吻著飛龍的動脈，“你出事時想起我了，特地逃到我這裡來，還願意和我交易，寶貝，你也愛著我的，不是嗎？”

“我不...” 突如其來的頭疼，讓他的話只說到一半。

“我不奢求你吻我，就算是謊話也好，只要你說你愛我，我馬上將一切都給你。” 米海爾沒有注意到飛龍的異狀，自顧自的繼續說著。

“唔......” 飛龍眼前一黑，倒在米海爾的懷中。

“飛？” 米海爾寬大的手掌扶起美人的頭，他的額頭熱得幾乎燙手。

米海爾急著找來自己家族的私人醫生為飛龍診斷開藥。他的部下焦急如熱鍋上的螞蟻，卻不敢亂來，怕暴露出自己的位置，為主人帶來危險。

逃亡生活絕對稱不上舒適，他是個堅強的男人，以為咬緊牙關什麼就都能撐過去，卻不知不覺地瘦下來，到米海爾也輕易發覺的程度，加上一夜勞累，下身受傷發炎等因素，他終於體力不支，發燒暈倒在他的懷中。

米海爾接過醫生處方的藥物，內服和外用的藥膏都有。自小就照顧他的老醫生笑得很有內涵，拍拍他的肩讓他不要縱yu過度，得顧著美人的身體。米海爾笑了笑，沒有向他解釋太多，這個醫生從來只負責健康，不管地下世界的事，甚至不知道劉飛龍的身份。

這大概也是劉飛龍的運氣。要不是倒下來了，這個令人不省心的美人肯定會堅持離開大宅，在無人支援之下伏屍街頭。

米海爾坐在他床邊，他沒有後悔對飛龍做的事，他需要發洩自己的怒氣。他給了飛龍無限的包容，沒有綁他在自己身邊，任他追尋不切實際的夢，然而如果那危害到他的性命，再寬容的他也容不下麻見隆一和劉焰燕了。


	4. Chapter 4

“阿飛！” 穿著長袍的男子向年幼的他張開雙手，把他抱起來親了一口。

  
  


“飛龍。” 那個穿西裝的男人把他壓在身下，讓他嘗試了第一次的歡愉。

  
  


“фе。” 那個淺色西裝的男人，環抱著他的腰，在他耳邊說，我愛你。

  
  


他們是誰？他看不見他們的臉，沉重的腦袋想不起他們的名字，但他知道，這些都是他生命中重要的幾個男人。

  
  


發著高燒的飛龍躺在床上，扭動著身體，試圖用床單的溫度降低自己的體溫，他呼吸急促，仰起頭，好像氧氣不足一樣，米海爾為他洗了臉，擦了一下額頭上的汗，很快卻又再次沾濕。陶站在床邊，緊緊握著飛龍的手，快要哭出來了。

飛龍猛地睜開眼睛，像是出了水的魚兒，拼命地呼吸。他看不清，也沒辦法思考，只知道有一隻小小的手一直牽著他，有一隻寬大的手撫摸著他的頭髮。

“飛龍？你醒來了嗎？” 

飛龍本能地轉向聲音的來源，眨了眨眼睛，卻還是一片模糊，依稀辨認出那是一個穿著襯衣的男人。

“飛龍？你聽得見嗎？” 

“...麻見...” 

  
  


米海爾聽見這個名字，再也忍不住。站在房內的葉感受到男人的怒氣，打算上前戒備之際，一記耳光已經再次落在那張完美的臉上。

火辣辣的痛楚強逼飛龍清醒過來，他捂著臉蛋，一時還不知道發生了什麼事，只知道陶在旁邊尖叫著，還有葉跑過來擋住他的身影。

“葉...停手。” 飛龍沙啞的聲音叫喚著他最忠誠的保鏢，他抱著陶，撫摸著那頭短黑髮，安慰著那個痛哭的孩子。“米海爾，對不起。我不會再犯的了。” 

“飛龍大人！” 葉繼續戒備著。米海爾比他們都高大強壯，肉搏戰的話，估計就算是飛龍全盛時期，大概勝算也就一半一半。

米海爾一把抓住葉的領子，把他揮開，大步走近美人的床邊，抓起那頭長髮強逼飛龍看著他。他拉開被子，用力扯開了飛龍襯衣上的釦子。

“我讓你看清楚，我到底是誰！”

陶死命地抓緊飛龍的手，俯身擋住美人的身體，飛龍用雙手護著孩子，卻不敵這個怒火燒心的男人。米海爾開始拉下他的褲子，飛龍奮力地掙扎著，卻被米海爾一手就抓住飛龍的雙手，另一手把孩子扒開。

飛龍知道現在這個情況，他打不過。為了陶未來的安全，也不能對米海爾動手。

“葉！帶陶離開房間！” 他只有沙啞地對著他的保鏢大喊。他快被金髮男人脫光了，他不願意讓孩子目擊這一切。

葉也明白老闆的用意，他不顧自己被米海爾扔在地上撞到的傷，把陶拉過來自己身邊，硬拉著哭喊的孩子離開睡房。

  
  


“米海爾...米海爾！！” 飛龍帶著哭腔地大聲呼喊這個男人，“對不起，我不會再犯的了，對不起！” 

他的聲音沒有傳達到被怒氣控制著的男人。米海爾的手指再次侵入，昨晚擦傷的部分經不起折騰，血液再次滲出，飛龍抓緊了身下的床單，咬緊牙齒，他不願意叫出來，不想令這個暴虐的男人更加高興。

沒事的，很快會過去的，不過只是身體的痛楚，和心碎的痛比起來，根本不算什麼。飛龍不禁在腦中安慰自己，他已經沒有力氣反抗，更加沒有精神去思考了。

米海爾停下了手。

那個驕傲的飛龍在他身下瑟瑟發抖，美麗的臉紅腫起來，絲綢般的長髮披散在白色的枕頭上，如玉般的身體上都是昨夜交歡的痕跡。他眼泛淚光，咬緊牙齒，抓住床單的手指都發白了。

我在做什麼？這和尤里有什麼分別！

他把手指退出，指頭沾上了飛龍的血。他在床單上隨便擦乾淨，把美人抱了起來。飛龍的身體止不住的發抖，高燒的熱還沒退，他的眼神迷糊，卻掩不住恐懼的神色。

“對不起，飛龍，我太生氣了。” 他把美人緊緊抱著，用手指梳理著那頭長髮，“來，吃點東西再吃藥，我幫你塗藥膏好不好？” 

“米海爾...對不起，我知道你是米海爾...” 飛龍喃喃自語，他已經失神，沒辦法和他對話。

米海爾把枕頭放好，讓飛龍靠著枕頭坐著，拿過床邊放著的麵包，撕了一小塊餵他。飛龍默默地張開嘴巴，把食物吞嚥下去，吃完一個麵包之後，米海爾拿來退燒藥。

“我是在餵你吃藥，不算是吻。” 他把藥丸含在嘴巴，和著水，直接送進飛龍的口裡。

飛龍迷迷糊糊地吞了下去，米海爾把他身體放平，在他耳邊低語，“乖，我幫你塗藥，別怕。” 

他用指尖沾了點藥膏，一手打開飛龍的腿，盡量輕柔地為他處理傷口，他的指尖碰到穴口時，飛龍本能地曲起雙腿抵抗，被男人抓著他的大腿壓制住，好不容易才成功為美人上好藥。

金髮男人坐在他床邊，一邊撫摸著那頭長髮，一邊哼著不知名的俄語歌曲，試圖抑制著自己抬頭了的兄弟。飛龍開始沉沉睡著後，他才走進浴室洗了個冷水澡。


	5. Chapter 5

陶被葉拉出房間之後一直在痛哭，葉把孩子抱起來，回到了他們休息的房間，飛龍的其他部下見狀也圍了上去，一起安慰這個孩子。

“嗚....那個男人！他打了飛老大！他不是個好東西！”

“陶...別哭！” 葉嚴肅地說，“你別亂說話！飛龍大人是為了你，才來到阿爾巴托夫先生這裡的。”

“你們站在這裡做什麼？你們不是飛老大的保鏢嗎！” 陶無視葉的話，轉向其他人，“飛老大他在被人...侵犯，快點去救他啊！”

保鏢們低下頭不作聲。他們不想和這個孩子說，在他昨晚睡覺的時候，飛龍大人為了他們，就已經和那個男人... 

他們只是各自和陶說些安慰的話，誰都沒有打算出去。他們這些跟著飛龍逃跑的人，都是他最忠誠的心腹，首領一心為了保護這個小孩子，甚至不惜放棄自己的驕傲，委身於俄國黑手黨，他們只能用沉默來尊重他的意願，用他們自己的方法保護著這個小朋友。

“...你們都知道了？” 陶也不再是那個什麼都不知道的孩子，他看見身邊成年人們的不作為，突然明白了一切。“你們就任由那個男人侵犯飛老大？” 

  
  
  


“我可沒有侵犯飛龍。”  米海爾洗完了冷水澡，頭髮還濕著，他大步走進房間，到了陶的前方彎下腰，仔細看著陶。

“小朋友，話別說得那麼難聽，那是你飛龍大人自願的。” 他伸出手捏著陶的臉，陶大力搖頭把他揮開，“呵呵，還挺機靈的嘛，難怪飛無論如何都要保護你。”

米海爾找了個座位坐下，“你們老大現在吃了藥睡著了，我看他還得休息個一星期。你們之中誰可以代他下決定？”

眾人面面相覷，“...飛龍大人沒有副手，我們都是他的保鏢和部下。”

“......難怪他總是看起來那麼累，一直都是一個人在硬扛著嗎。” 米海爾嘆了一口氣，看來之前約飛龍去吃飯老是被拒絕，也不完全因為美人不喜歡自己啊，他真的是忙到吃飯約會的時間都沒有了。白蛇的內部不穩定他已經知道了很久，沒想到飛龍只是一個人默默地支撐著組織，難怪劉焰燕一回來，馬上就成為一盤散沙。“你叫陶是吧？飛龍在我房間睡覺，你上去照顧他吧，要什麼東西和我管家說。” 

看著陶一支箭一樣跑出去後，米海爾回過頭，看著飛龍的部下。

“劉焰燕今天早上派人來了，我打發了他。他應該只是有懷疑，不知道你們已經來了。” 米海爾緩緩地說著，“在飛龍恢復之前，我會遵守約定把你們藏好，負起保護陶的責任，但是萬一你們當中有叛徒...”

他掃視了所有人的臉，最後視線停留在葉的身上。

“我可不像飛龍那麼善良。”

  
  


* * *

米海爾吩咐管家安頓好飛龍的部下，然後打電話給自己的部下，讓他們加強留意劉焰燕和麻見的動向，還有準備武器和人手。

自從飛龍開始逃亡之後，其實他一直都有留意著事態發展，他心愛的美人躲得很好，有時候連他都沒辦法得到消息，何況是首領寶座都沒坐暖的劉焰燕。好幾次在危急的時候，他讓人在白蛇地盤鬧事，或者搞黃他們的生意，讓白蛇分神處理，飛龍趁機逃脫。他做得很隱秘，應該沒有把自己暴露出來。

可是現在麻見隆一的加入，令形勢出現變化。麻見的專長不在武器人手，而是黑白二道重要人物的關係，也就是情報戰。

他從不掩飾對飛龍的愛意，劉焰燕能猜出飛龍會來也不是不可能，不過澳門是他的地盤，想必他們也不敢直接闖進來，只敢派人來暗中打聽。

米海爾交代了工作的事情之後，突然想起了什麼而動身前往閣樓。他在閣樓翻出一個小木箱，拿出一件刺繡長衫，淡綠色，下擺繡著一朵蓮花。那是他以前路過裁縫店看見的布料，他莫名地覺得很適合飛龍，所以花了大錢買下來做了一套長袍馬褂，卻一直找不到機會送給飛龍。

他把衣服帶去房間，飛龍還在睡覺，陶一見到他馬上就像炸毛的小貓一樣，站起來擋住飛龍，雙眼盯緊他的動作。米海爾笑了笑，把衣服放在桌子上，轉身離開。

* * *

過了三天，米海爾睡在客房，忙著處理新的情報消息。陶除了找管家拿食物之外，都沒有出房間，飛龍的部下各自養精蓄銳，大宅內眾人各自忙各的。老醫生今天再來和飛龍覆診，臨走前和米海爾報告了一下，飛龍恢復良好，不愧是練家子云云，順便八卦一下這個從小看到大的小少爺和大美人的關係。米海爾這才發現已經三天沒見過飛龍了。

他從管家手中接過午餐盤子，自己送去房間。他在門外聽見飛龍和陶的談話聲，看來真的恢復得不錯。米海爾敲敲門，扭開門把進門，陶本來還窩在飛龍床上一起談笑，一看見米海爾笑容就僵硬著了。

“我送午餐來了。” 米海爾把午餐放在桌子上，自己坐了下來。

“謝謝。” 飛龍微笑著，表情沒有什麼異樣，好像把他們前幾天發生的事都忘了一樣。他扶著陶的手站起來，慢慢走到米海爾身旁的座位坐下，坐下時微微皺著的眉，看起來傷還沒全好。他讓陶下樓找葉一起吃飯，那小孩似乎很高興不用和米海爾同桌吃飯，沒有說什麼就接受了。

米海爾發現飛龍穿著他送來的衣服，果然和飛龍的氣質很配，只是他現在瘦了下來，有點撐不起衣服，可能下身的傷口還痛，他沒有穿著配搭的褲子，只披上長至腳裸對上的袍，兩側的開衩到他膝蓋以上，露出一雙腿，在睡房內也說得上是得體的打扮。飛龍感覺到他的視線，笑了笑，“謝謝你的衣服。”

“呃...” 這直率的笑容倒讓米海爾不知道該怎麼回應了。

“這布料很漂亮，可惜這領子縫錯了，這裡。” 飛龍指了指襟上鈕扣的位置，“這裡應該是彎下去的，不是直線，而且這種花鈕是女裝用的。” 

“...我回頭殺了那個裁縫。”

“呵呵，別這樣嘛，修改一下就好。” 飛龍開始吃起午餐，一邊笑著說。米海爾覺得他們回到了以前，他送禮，飛龍吐糟，完全不像前幾天他對他施暴過。“花鈕倒是很好看...”

“很適合你。以後我找人來修一下，你瘦了很多...”

“這是你以前買的？” 飛龍從湯碗抬起眼睛看著金髮的男人，“確實...好像撐不住衣服，我得多吃點。”

“嗯，你慢慢吃。沒發燒了吧？” 他伸出手摸了摸美人的前額，飛龍在他接觸他皮膚那一刻整個人僵硬了，不過很快就放鬆下來，讓男人撥開他的頭髮探熱。

“...嗯，好很多了，謝謝你。” 飛龍垂下眼簾，“我很快就會離開這裡的，不會讓你捲入戰火。我會好好和陶說一下，他一個小孩子什麼都不懂，你別怪他。謝謝你收留陶。

“你在說什麼？我又不是來趕你走。” 米海爾牽著他的手，“我會為你而戰。我希望在這之後，你能記住站在你身邊的人是我，不是那個男人。” 


	6. Chapter 6

飛龍看著米海爾的眼睛，一時兩人都沒有說話，米海爾仍然緊緊地牽著飛龍的手。過了一會，飛龍低下頭。

“...謝謝你。雖然是我先要求你幫忙的，可是你真的想清楚了嗎？”

“在你找我之前，我已經在準備了。” 

“...我先跟你說清楚，愛上了我的男人最後都沒有好下場。” 

“哦？我的情敵還有誰？” 米海爾挑著眉問。

“我想想啊，焰哥還在家的時候，有一個愛上了我的白蛇成員，想把我推上首領的位置，最後死在我槍下。” 飛龍放開了米海爾的手，豎起手指開始數著，“之後有一個部下迷上了我，在焰哥面前想強吻我，最後焰哥把他閹了。有一次同時有兩個人喜歡上我了，他們打起來兩敗俱傷，父親大人以不能內鬥的藉口把他們趕出白蛇了，我聽說沒多久就被仇家殺了。” 

“呃...”

“還有你也知道的葉，跟著我這麼久的臥底身份沒了，還差點丟了命。” 飛龍數著數著，突然抬起眼睛看向米海爾，“最後一個，除了我，現在已經再沒有人知道。”

“嗯？” 米海爾好奇地看著他。

“劉焰燕。” 

米海爾微微張開了嘴巴。他確實沒有想過這一點，他以為劉焰燕這次歸來，純粹是為了搶回他本應繼承的位置，他對飛龍趕盡殺絕是因為他是奪位的障礙。雖然米海爾也知道這兩兄弟沒有血緣關係，可是他從來沒往那個方向想，原來一切的仇恨，也源自得不到的愛。

“...那就是他那麼執著於你的原因啊。”

“八成是。以他的身份，想得到白蛇根本不用費此心思，大大方方地回來就是，我沒有可以阻止他的立場。” 飛龍繼續喝著湯，好像他們在談論今天天氣一樣輕鬆，“父親還在的時候他就已經想對我... 我看這次就算被他抓住，他目的也不是想殺我，至少不會立刻殺我。” 

“我不會讓你玩什麼故意被抓，在內部打進去的戲碼。” 米海爾皺著眉，他也開始啃著麵包。他看著眼睛開始發光的飛龍，忍不住笑了出來，果然雄心壯志的飛龍才是他的最愛。

“我也沒興趣跑去被人強暴。” 飛龍別有深意地瞪了米海爾一眼，“我想...先談判，我不想對他趕盡殺絕，我需要你幫忙，才有談判的底牌。”

“不想趕盡殺絕誰？你哥還是麻見？”

“......兩個都是。” 飛龍別過頭，避開米海爾的視線，他不敢再在米海爾面前說出那個男人的名字。他拿起桌上的三文治，開始啃起麵包。

“在我的角度來看呢。” 米海爾似笑非笑的看著身旁的美人，“我倒是很想馬上給他們一人一槍。”

“...我希望盡量不見血，這些日子，我的部下已經死傷了很多，我不想你和我的部下繼續這樣下去，我不想引戰。” 飛龍閉起眼睛，回想起他的心腹舍命讓他逃脫的情景。

“飛，你太天真了，和他們談不攏的。” 米海爾繼續說，“不過有我在，死傷的會是他們。”

“...能不見血就不見，好嗎？” 

“好，但他們先挑起的話，我一定十倍奉還。” 米海爾開始盤算著要帶多少子彈出發。

“我知道在我逃走的時候，有人悄悄出手協助，在白蛇的地盤搞事分散他們注意，我猜可能是你，所以我才決定過來碰碰運氣。” 飛龍拿了張紙巾擦擦手，然後主動牽起了米海爾的手。“如果我現在用你作為我談判的籌碼，那就逼著要把你的家族拉進戰場了，你不是說不能用你兄弟的命來幫我嗎？”

“我不會讓你帶著我的人闖進去自殺，但有好好計劃的行動就另作別論。” 

飛龍喝了一口茶，好像在思考什麼，沒有回答他。

“飛，你現在只有你帶來的那幾十個人嗎？”

“嗯...” 飛龍點點頭，“還有些臥底留在白蛇，可是能動用的兵力就只有這麼多，彈藥也只剩下很少。我本來藏了一批在碼頭的私人倉庫，可是路上太危險，我去不了補給...” 

“軍火彈藥要多少我都有，我明天帶你看看我的倉庫。” 米海爾喝了一口茶，他特地泡了一壺水仙給飛龍，可惜中式茶果然不是他的菜啊。”

“米海爾。” 飛龍用誠懇的目光看著金髮男人的眼睛，“我不能說我愛你，那樣會侮辱了你對我的感情，可是你對我的好，我一定會記得。”

“沒關係，我是個很有耐性的人。” 米海爾輕笑著，突然好像想到什麼好玩的事情一樣，露出惡作劇的狡黠笑容，“要是我放風說你現在是我的人了，你猜他們會怎麼樣？”

“焰燕會很生氣吧，大概會瘋了一樣找你出來，不顧一切地暗殺你。” 飛龍想起焰燕以前那嫉妒的臉忍不住笑出來，但一想起另一個男人，笑容就突然冷下來了，“他...應該不會理我。”

“呵呵，聽起來就很好玩。” 米海爾很滿意這個回答，他的飛龍開始正視麻見不愛他的現實。

“你別亂來！我不想以後所有人就記住我劉飛龍是你的情婦什麼的！” 

“嘻嘻...聽起來不錯。” 米海爾壞笑著。

飛龍吃完了藥，米海爾就把飛龍橫抱起，輕輕放回床上，飛龍走路牽扯到時還會疼，那麼就由他來照顧就好。“好好休息，我明天帶你去逛軍火庫。”

“唔...” 飛龍抓住他的袖子不讓他走，臉有點紅，“能不能幫我塗藥膏？我不能叫陶幫我，我自己又塗得不好......”

飛龍側躺著，讓米海爾撩起他的長袍下擺，米海爾這才發現原來不止褲子，美人連內褲都沒穿，他頓時覺得血液都往下湧了。他深呼吸冷靜一下，現在可不是發情的時候。

他用手指沾了一點藥膏，在入口輕輕塗抹著，飛龍扭動了一下，“還有裡面...”

米海爾吞了一下口水，再沾了點藥膏才把手指送進他身體裡面。

“嗯......” 飛龍的嘴邊漏出曖昧的聲音，隨即咬住枕頭，米海爾覺得快要命了。

米海爾用了這輩子的自制力，好不容易才幫飛龍塗好藥膏，要知道他這個人一向隨心所欲，忍耐可不是他的強項。

“飛啊...你這可真殘忍。”

“...那可是你搞出來的，給我負責任。” 飛龍對著他甜笑了一下，把長袍弄整齊，藥效快生效了，他蓋好被子準備睡覺去。


	7. Chapter 7

飛龍在衛生間穿好衣服，把頭髮梳成馬尾，仔細看了一下鏡子，似乎也不用化妝遮蓋臉上的傷，今天的傷口也不太痛了，很滿意的點點頭。

米海爾站在房間等他出來，每次看到美人的不同打扮，他都覺得心臟漏了一拍。今天的飛龍穿著休閒服，簡單的T shirt和棉質襯衣作外套，配上牛仔褲，看上去就像個大學生。

“我沒怎麼穿過牛仔褲...” 飛龍轉身看向全身鏡。

“這樣和我的打扮比較配合嘛。” 米海爾笑著說。

米海爾沒有扶著飛龍，只是配合著他的步伐慢慢下樓，上車前往他的軍火庫。飛龍戴著帽子擋住長髮，又戴起墨鏡，偽裝成他的部下。

米海爾帶著飛龍參觀他的地下倉庫，飛龍看著一堆輕型重型的武器目瞪口呆，山一樣高的箱子裝著數不清的子彈，米海爾走著走著就拿一把新的傢伙出來，興奮地說著這新型號黑市中只有他有賣。白蛇也有自己的彈藥庫，但畢竟專攻的買賣貨物不同，和米海爾這軍火商人比起來實在是小巫見大巫。

“怎麼樣？” 米海爾像小孩子炫耀自己玩具一樣帶著飛龍參觀。

“...很厲害。白蛇的火力實在是...比不上。” 飛龍讚賞地點點頭。他沒想過米海爾竟然會毫不保留地向他展示他們的軍火，別說數量種類如果洩露出去可說是致命的，根本連倉庫位置都不能告訴外人。

“嘻嘻，待會我們去二號倉，那個更棒。” 米海爾牽起飛龍的手，帶他走到另一個倉庫。他用鑰匙開了鎖，又按了指紋、輸入密碼，才打開了二號倉。飛龍特地在他輸入密碼時背過身，米海爾輕笑著，沒說什麼。

他推開大門，飛龍簡直覺得難以置信。那是三架武裝直升機。

“漂亮嗎？這些都是我的私人收藏，非賣品。” 米海爾帶著他登上其中一架的駕駛座，飛龍看著操控台上無數的按鈕和儀錶板，根本連碰都不敢碰，誰知道哪個按鈕是用來做什麼的，隨便亂按說不定會發射出什麼厲害的炮彈？

“你...會開直升機？” 飛龍滿臉質疑的看著他。

“當然會！老實說，飛機我也會開。” 米海爾輕笑著，他也知道飛龍連汽車駕照都沒有，“這些都是小型的偵查機，在澳門夠用了，下次來俄羅斯我給你看看我的攻擊型直升機，那一部更帥氣。”

“我本來還有點擔心戰力的問題。現在看來，劉焰燕和...那個人無論帶了多少人來，加上白蛇原本有的，都肯定不夠你的火力猛。” 飛龍扶著米海爾的手從駕駛座下去，“你就這麼信任我，讓我看你的底牌嗎？”

“信任你？別說笑了，飛龍，你說出那句話，這些我全給你了也可以。” 金髮男人扶著他，直到飛龍站穩在地上。美人瞪了他一眼，沒說什麼，指了指大門讓他帶路離開。

\----------

焰燕站在白蛇總部頂層的落地玻璃前，飛龍的辦公室裝潢和他的主人一樣優雅，香薰蠟燭帶有淡淡的檀香味。他穿上了飛龍衣櫃內的黑底金龍馬褂，不知道飛龍是怎樣做到的，他的衣服帶著很好聞的味道，就像是他本人一樣，總是有一種迷人的香氣。

“他怎麼說？” 麻見坐在沙發上喝著威士忌，看著在房內來回踱步的男人。

“談判！” 焰燕把手中的信丟下茶几。“呵呵，我這弟弟啊，還真是長大了不少呢。”

“哼。” 麻見沒有接過信件，飛龍寫給焰燕的是中文，看了也看不懂。“什麼時候？”

“這週日，澳門酒店。他果然是逃去澳門了。” 

“有什麼好談的？我不能讓他再打擾我的生活了，我要他死。” 麻見放下酒杯，點了根煙。

“麻見隆一，別忘了我們的約定。我會把他抓回來，保證他再不會出現在你面前。” 焰燕冷笑著，想起自己弟弟美麗的臉蛋，他忍不住抓緊拳頭。“我們要活捉，你別亂來。” 

“劉老闆，這個買賣怎麼看我都不划算。” 麻見冷笑著看他，“我出錢出力幫你拿回白蛇，我卻拿不到我想要的東西。”

“麻見隆一，你可別忘了白蛇以後和SION的生意機會，而且我保證你以後不會再見到飛龍，你還想怎麼樣。” 

焰燕冷下臉回答，他和麻見不算是老相識，這次目標剛巧都是飛龍才開始合作，這個日本人卻總想著要獅子開大口，想在他手中拿到更多，最不可原諒的竟然是想殺了他心愛的弟弟。

焰燕剛剛坐回首領的位置，忠於飛龍的人為他帶來了不少麻煩，又要穩定組織內部，又要顧著捕獵飛龍，每次差不多找到他時卻有人跑出來搞事，現在還得看緊這個日本人，這個多月來他生活過得不比飛龍好。

\--------------

在澳門的飛龍燒退了，傷好了，每天吃飽喝足，鵲巢鳩佔地住在米海爾偌大的主人房裡，早上和米海爾討論戰術，晚上抱著小陶睡覺，米海爾的管家還買了一瓶護髮素給他，這幾天倒是過得很舒服。

飛龍和米海爾坐在飯廳的長餐桌一邊吃著晚飯，一邊繼續談公事。米海爾坐在正中央的主人座，飛龍坐在他旁邊，而不是對面的客座。

“我昨天把信寄出去了，焰燕大概今天就會收到。” 

“嗯，我把那酒店的房間都包起來了，萬一火拼起來都不會連累到一般人。” 米海爾一邊喝著餐前紅酒一邊說。“我把亞洲臉孔的部下安排在酒店，裝作是員工。”

“焰燕的目的估計是想抓我。” 飛龍拿起酒杯，裡面的卻是開水，米海爾說他大病初愈不讓喝酒。“那個人...應該想殺我。” 

“我猜也是，這樣看來他們兩個合作得不太好，不像我們。” 

“哈。” 飛龍翻了個白眼，他倆一開始也不是合作得特別愉快。“我的目的就只有拿回白蛇，劉焰燕要滾回台灣還是哪裡我都沒所謂。無論如何，你的角色就是要暗中保護我。” 

“為什麼那麼執著於白蛇？白蛇已經是一盤散沙，現在願意跟隨劉焰燕的人，如果再次歸在你旗下，難保哪天他們又會轉向支持另一個什麼人。” 米海爾不解地看著美人。“我的意思是，你如果另起爐灶，弄個青龍還是老虎獅子也好，忠於你的人自然會來投靠你，你有能力的話，隨時能奪取現在屬於白蛇的地盤，沒必要把腐敗了的白蛇拿回來。”

“白蛇是我父親一手創立的，這是他的心血，我不能眼睜睜看著這個名字敗壞下去，我重組過一次，也能再做一次。” 飛龍認真地回答他。

“嗯哼，隨便你吧。” 米海爾聳聳肩，“我的角色是躲著暗中保護你，你談判時需要我這個籌碼時就叫我出來是吧？嗚，我的角色還真不顯眼啊。”

飛龍沒好氣地瞪了他一眼，幾天相處下來，飛龍也感受得出米海爾對他的好是真心的，只是這個人他實在是看不透，有時暴虐無道，有時卻像小孩子一樣。

“飛龍...客房的床好小，我能不能回去睡？” 米海爾吃完晚飯後低聲地問著他，飛龍才發現自己毫不客氣地把房子主人趕去客房睡了好幾天。

“好，那我搬去客房吧。” 飛龍眨眨眼，沒有半點羞愧的神色。

“我能不能抱著你睡？我發誓我不會再亂來了。” 米海爾有了前幾天的前科，他也說不准飛龍會不會繼續他們的「交易」。 

“嗯...我們的交易還生效，你要抱著我睡是沒問題，可是我晚上要抱著陶，他認床，在陌生地方要我陪他睡。” 飛龍裝作傷腦筋的樣子回答他。“你的床這麼大，不介意我和陶一起吧？”

“......介意。” 莫斯科醋王表示十分介意。雖然也沒打算在大戰在即的時候和飛龍做什麼親密運動，不過他還沒做好當爹的心理準備，和小朋友一起睡覺。

“那我讓陶去葉那邊吧。” 飛龍帶著笑意的說。


	8. Chapter 8

先洗好澡的飛龍靠著床頭板坐在床上，正在看米海爾部下交給他的報告，頭髮還滴著水的金髮男人爬上床，躺在飛龍的腿上。

米海爾那天的暴行之後，他潛意識中還是對他的親密行為有恐懼，米海爾碰到他大腿的那一刻，他整個人都不自覺地僵硬起來。該死，他一定也發現了。

“飛，你別怕我。” 米海爾躺著，撩起飛龍垂下來的頭髮，“...那天我是吃醋了，太生氣才會那樣，我以後不會再那樣對你的。”

“......你頭髮還很濕，快去吹乾。” 飛龍推了推那頭金毛。

那天晚上，米海爾整晚都睡不著。

飛龍把他的手臂當作枕頭，面向著他睡得非常安穩，米海爾感受到他那柔順的髮絲落在自己臂上，呼出來的口氣吹在自己的胸膛，飛龍穿著米海爾的睡衣，在他身上松垮垮的，幾乎能看到衣領下的美景，米海爾看著那濃密纖長的睫毛，朝思暮想了很久的唇近在咫尺，他不禁回想起那天口對口餵藥時感受到的柔軟觸感。

他吞了一下口水，飛龍身上獨有的淡香傳來，米海爾不明白，明明這幾天他們用的沐浴用品是一樣的，為什麼飛龍聞起來那麼香？

他側躺著，伸出另一隻手把美人摟進懷裡，飛龍現在窩在他懷中，美人沒有醒過來。

“...唔嗯...” 飛龍像是說夢話一樣發出可愛的聲音，他用臉蹭了蹭米海爾的身體，一隻手搭在米海爾的腰上，倒像是他回抱著他。

“любовь моя…你殺傷力還真大啊...” 米海爾嘆了口氣，閉上眼睛試圖入睡。

習慣早起的飛龍，沒有鬧鐘也自動在七點睜開眼睛，沒想到身旁的男人已經醒過來了，那雙漂亮的藍眼睛盯著他的臉，飛龍也不禁嚇了一跳。米海爾白皙的皮膚上黑眼圈特別明顯。

“...你沒睡覺？” 

“...睡不著。” 

米海爾把飛龍摟進懷中，兩個人貼得很近，美人按照約定乖乖被他抱著。飛龍突然感受到對方的火熱頂著自己，瞬間明白了為什麼這個男人昨天一夜無眠了。

“喂。你勃起了。” 飛龍臉有點紅，這句毫無情趣可言的話，卻挑起了金髮男人的興致。

“那飛龍大人是不是該幫忙滅火？” 

“......” 飛龍別過臉裝作沒聽見。

米海爾把飛龍翻過去趴著，拿過枕頭把他的肚子墊高一點，半跪著在床上，三兩下就把美人的衣服拉了下來。飛龍想起前幾天發生的事，整個人都繃緊起來。

米海爾輕輕吻在飛龍的脊柱上，感受著飛龍微微發抖，俯身上去，美人感覺到身後男人的急促呼吸聲，他不由得緊張起來。

米海爾卻只是把火熱的部分在飛龍身上蹭著，他掃過那隱秘的入口，在雙丘的縫中來回磨蹭著，卻沒有入侵他的身體，雙手忙著套弄飛龍的前方。飛龍難耐地扭動著身體，進一步挑起了米海爾的興致。不久，男人的液體灑落在飛龍的身上，飛龍也釋放在男人的手中。

“哈...” 米海爾喘著氣，在床頭拿起紙巾幫飛龍清潔。

第一次用這種玩法的飛龍紅著臉，把頭埋在枕頭之中。他們的交易是讓他對自己為所欲為，也他知道這個男人不想再傷到他，才選擇不進入他的身體，可是這傢伙...一大早就這樣也太沒廉恥了吧，他是青春期的小男生嗎！

米海爾看著連耳朵都紅了的飛龍低笑著，“不瞞你說，我喜歡你很久了，對你的幻想可不止這麼一點。”

美人突然翻過身，把身下的枕頭瞄準那頭金毛丟過去。

\-------------------

阿爾巴托夫和飛龍的部下聚集在大廳，一臉嚴肅，他們等著首領在大戰之前，清點人手武器，交換最新情報，擬定戰術。

米海爾春風滿臉地和飛龍一起進來，熟知米海爾的高級成員不禁笑了，他們首領做事總是游刃有餘，火拼還不忘泡美人。以葉為首的飛龍部下卻擔心地看著飛龍，深怕這個俄羅斯人又對他們的主人施暴，他看到飛龍神色自如地坐下時放下了心，隨即又擔心他是不是又在硬撐了。

商討之下，決定還是按計劃由飛龍帶著自己的人前往談判，米海爾的人暗中包圍保護。米海爾看著倔強的美人，唯有故意用俄語向自己的部下多加一道命令，一切以保護飛龍為最優先。

“你說什麼？” 飛龍狐疑地看著他，簡單俄語對答他勉強可以，剛剛那句他說得又快又複雜，他確實聽不懂，但又好像聽見了自己名字。

“沒有，只是大家加油努力的意思。” 米海爾笑笑。


	9. Chapter 9

週日的一大早，米海爾就帶著自己的部下在酒店部署，飛龍則等到差不多中午才出發。他約了焰燕下午一點，酒店大堂的開放式咖啡店見面。酒店房間雖然是比較隱蔽，可是萬一打起來卻難以逃脫，地方這麼小也很難還擊，思前想後，還是開揚的空間比較好。劉焰燕也是跟著他父親長大的，飛龍會的道理他也懂，他沒說什麼就同意了。

為了方便活動，飛龍穿的是西裝，不是平常穿慣了的黑西裝，而是米海爾偏愛的奶白色西裝，飛龍讓他準備衣服時，那個男人問都沒問就挑了這個顏色給他。他把絲巾像領帶般打好，和米海爾不羈的風格不同，他穿出禁慾的感覺。

飛龍帶著十個部下走進大堂，沒走幾步就已經見到坐在咖啡店中央的焰燕和麻見。他們的部下分散站在後面，飛龍向葉揮揮手，他的下屬也馬上各自就位，站在隨時可以上前保護飛龍的距離。

飛龍坐在兩人對面，盯緊前方的兩人，勾起嘴角。“焰哥，麻見。”

“噢，阿飛。終於肯出來見我了嗎？” 焰燕冷笑著。

“焰哥，我也沒辦法，不知道是誰在追殺我呢。” 飛龍對著焰燕眨了眨眼。他的飛龍越來越漂亮了，看得焰燕心癢癢的。

“特地跑來澳門，你的俄羅斯小情人卻沒來救你嗎？” 焰燕環視了一下飛龍的部下，都是從白蛇陪著飛龍逃出來的人。果然，那個男人嘴上說著多麼愛飛龍，最後也只是喜歡他的外表和權力。“真可憐啊，飛。”

“他不是我的情人。” 飛龍看了一眼麻見，他目無表情地抽著煙。飛龍在心中歎了一口氣，果然，是沒有可能的嗎。

“我就不繞著說話了。哥哥是白蛇的繼承人，你乖乖輔助我就好。” 焰燕挑起眼眉，“這幾年辛苦你了，跟我回家，我不會虧待你的。”

“焰哥，可是我不喜歡這樣。” 飛龍看著焰燕的眼睛，故意撩起耳邊的頭髮，輕輕一笑。“我喜歡白蛇首領的位置，你看你喜歡做個支部的堂主，還是回去台灣當老大？我保證我可以既往不咎。” 

“呵，就憑你剩下的十來個人？子彈夠不夠用啊？” 焰燕像是哄一個不懂事的小孩子一樣，笑著對飛龍說。“你乖乖回家的話，我們不動粗，好不好？”

麻見皺著眉聽他們說話，白蛇的首領是劉焰燕還是劉飛龍，對他來說也沒所謂。他想要的只是劉飛龍在他眼前永遠消失，要知道這個異常執著的人好幾次想綁走他的戀人，搞黃了他好幾單大生意，就是為了引起自己的注意。

“劉老闆，我看你弟弟更想跟我回家。” 麻見扯出一個笑容，直視著飛龍的臉，“對不對？飛龍，你就那麼喜歡我嗎？。” 

“...我對你已經沒興趣了。” 飛龍聽見麻見的話，別過臉來，握緊拳頭控制自己的情緒，“我今天過來，只是為了拿回白蛇，你怎麼樣我都不管。焰哥，把白蛇還給我，我可以當作什麼都沒發生過。”

麻見不置可否地笑著，在他心裡，如果給飛龍機會爬上他的床，飛龍大概連衣服都會自己脫了。他眼裡的劉飛龍就只是隻漂亮的蝴蝶，只會繞著最喜歡的花採蜜，對其他一切不屑一顧。

飛龍的身上帶著監視器，巧妙地偽裝成西裝外套上的釦子，米海爾躲在咖啡店廚房內看著外面的畫面。聽見麻見的話，他頓時怒氣沖沖，要不是和飛龍有約定在先，他早就跑出去先掃射一頓再說了。然後他聽到飛龍說對麻見已經沒有興趣，又馬上高興起來，他知道大概只是美人要面子所扯的謊，不過還是忍不住笑了出來。

“哈哈，阿飛，這麼多年你還是沒有變，到處勾引男人上位嗎？” 

“我再說一次，劉焰燕，你現在把白蛇還給我，我可以原諒你。” 飛龍無視他的話，認真地說。

焰燕掏出懷裡的槍指著飛龍，卻沒有上鏜。他仔細一想，在場的人都是知道他心思的，也沒必要繼續惺惺作態了。“飛，我也說最後一次，馬上跟我回家。既然你要勾男人，那由哥哥好好疼愛你好了。”

周邊的保鏢看見形勢有變，各自掏出手槍指著對方的人，反而麻見和飛龍只是坐著老  
，對焰燕的槍無動於衷。

“焰哥，我不想走到這一步。” 飛龍嘆了一口氣，“米沙。” 

一瞬之間，店內的咖啡師、清潔工，酒店大堂的服務員、行李員、在辦理入住手續的客人都掏出手槍，指著焰燕和麻見的人。

突如其來的變化令兩個男人站了起來，各自掏槍戒備，飛龍繼續坐在沙發上喝著他的咖啡。

“飛！你哪來這麼多的兵力！” 焰燕生氣地看了一眼還在喝咖啡的美人，他的情報說飛龍只剩下還不夠三十人。

“焰哥，你剛剛不是自己說了嗎？” 飛龍抬起眼看了他一眼，笑得艷麗，“我勾了個男人啊。”


	10. Chapter 10

“呵呵，飛你真是的。” 米海爾從廚房走了出來，他和飛龍一樣，一身奶白色西裝，看起來就像是情侶裝一樣，今天還故意用髮泥把劉海弄上去了，手裡拿著重型槍械，和他平日吊兒郎當的打扮不同，現在怎麼看都像是極惡的黑手黨。

他走到飛龍旁邊坐了下去，囂張跋扈的笑著看眼前的兩人。

“來，我們坐下來慢慢談。” 飛龍舒服地靠在椅背，故意在焰燕和麻見面前對著米海爾笑得風情萬種。“焰哥，我們不動粗，好不好？”

焰燕氣得臉都紅了，他那軟弱的弟弟竟然敢威脅自己，連著外人來搶權力了。麻見只是繼續拿著槍戒備，沒說什麼，他得設法離開這裡，米海爾的人這麼多，要是打起來卻，變蜂窩的人肯定是他們。

“米海爾·阿爾巴托夫...” 麻見看著沙發上的金髮男人，亞洲地區最強大的軍火販子。雖然不曾親自見識，但傳言他對飛龍一往情深，沒想到劉飛龍竟然真的能找到他幫忙。這已經不是劉焰燕能對付的人物了。

麻見一方面讚賞飛龍的手段厲害，似乎已經不再單單是一隻漂亮的蝴蝶了，一方面卻覺得非常麻煩，以前握著白蛇權勢的他已經為自己帶來無數麻煩，現在還多了一大勢力。他衡量了一下利弊，果然還是讓劉焰燕手握大權來得方便。

雙方勢力膠著，誰都不敢做第一個出手的人。不久，焰燕笑了出來。

“阿爾巴托夫先生。這是我們白蛇的家務事。” 焰燕正色的說，“外人請不要來摻和，請你帶著你的部下離開吧。”

“誰是外人還說不準呢？沒聽見嗎？我是他勾來的男人啊。” 米海爾誇張地笑出來，一把摟住飛龍的肩，“那個日本人在做什麼？難不成是你的情郎？

飛龍在心中對他翻了一百個白眼。他輕輕拍了一下米海爾的手示意，米海爾對著自己的部下揮了揮手，所有人馬上把槍放了下來 

“我們來談條件吧。” 米海爾笑著說，“要是我做主的話你們就已經死了，還好我們飛龍人美心善。”

言下之意，就是飛龍才是下決定的人。

“我的條件很簡單。” 麻見第一個出聲，“我要劉飛龍不再出現在我面前，如果你能把他關住專心做你情婦，那我就馬上退出這件事。”

米海爾笑著看他，某程度來說他們的利益關係一致，他不想麻見隆一再出現在飛龍面前，可是他也不想把飛龍關在籠子裡。

飛龍聽到之後卻覺得心很痛，這個男人不單不愛他，他是恨，恨到不想再見自己的地步，無論攀到多高的位置，原來他都沒有把自己放在眼內。他不禁握緊了拳頭，卻馬上被一隻溫暖的大手牽著手。

“不可能。和某君的寵物不同，我的飛龍和我是平等的關係。某人真的是眼瞎了才看不見飛龍的好。” 

“沒辦法，我就是不喜歡他嘛。” 麻見似笑非笑地看著飛龍，想看看這個口是心非的美人什麼時候露出破綻。“阿爾巴托夫，你也醒醒吧，外面美人那麼多，你偏要找個會咬你的？” 

“我們俄羅斯就喜歡這種，你不知道我們養豹子做寵物嗎？” 米海爾開始胡扯，反正嘴上說說又不花錢。

飛龍也是坐著沒出聲，麻見完全不留情地表示他不愛自己，這一點還是預想範圍內的，只是心會痛也是無可避免。

焰燕安靜地看著麻見和米海爾一來一回的對話，誰都沒佔下風，卻也沒佔到便宜。

突然米海爾的部下跑過來，在他耳邊用俄語報告著什麼，米海爾的表情瞬間變了。飛龍坐在他身邊，沒聽懂他們的對話，卻感覺到有什麼不對。

米海爾提起槍，對著劉焰燕開了一槍。

飛龍對他突然的動作嚇了一大跳，這個人一舉槍就直接開槍，不像普通人還會拿來指嚇威脅別人。

劉焰燕也不是傻的，當然有穿著避彈衣，子彈沒貫穿他的身體，卻也讓他痛的差點呼吸不了，他沒料到米海爾的瘋狂到了如此地步，半句話都不說就直接來真的。

米海爾的一槍造成雙方人馬的混亂，各自都拿起武器掃射，米海爾拉起飛龍，躲在沙發的後方，兩個人一邊回擊，一邊向大門逃走，米海爾和飛龍的部下跟著首領，在後方善後。

兩個人衝上了車，米海爾直接把車開走，飛龍才有時間問他發生什麼事。

“大宅被襲擊，劉焰燕趁我們帶著大批人馬過去談判時，把陶擄走了。” 

米海爾滴著汗水，剛剛的槍戰中他的左臂被子彈擦過，他單手操控著車子，飛龍坐在副駕拿自己的絲巾幫他包紮著，一聽見這句話臉都白了。

“我們先回我另一間房子。你放心，我答應了你會保護那個孩子，我一定會帶他回來。”


	11. Chapter 11

米海爾帶著飛龍去了他位於氹仔的另一間別墅，他們帶過去的手下也陸續回到這邊。之前那個房子的老管家一拐一拐地出來迎接他們。

“米海爾少爺，對不起！” 

“你沒事就好，快說說發生什麼事了。” 米海爾拉過他的手臂，讓他在客廳坐下來，飛龍跟著他們走。

“飛龍大人他們一行人出發了大概一兩個小時之後，有一堆人什麼都沒說，就開槍對著我們家掃射。” 管家擦了擦眼淚，“雖然都是防彈的玻璃，他們後來拿來火箭筒就把大門打爆了，我帶著陶跑去地下室，還沒走下樓梯，就被打中了大腿，我這把年紀了撐不住就暈了，之後的事我也不清楚。”

“是劉焰燕嗎？” 米海爾坐下來，飛龍拿出急救箱幫他消毒包紮，一解開綁著手臂的絲巾血就湧出來了，本來淺藍色的絲巾染成了血紅。他丟下絲巾，拿起酒精棉，酒精擦過他的傷口，米海爾哼都不哼一聲，冷著臉繼續和管家對話。

“我醒來之後，四周都是血和彈殼，他們應該是覺得我已經死了才沒補一槍，我爬著巡了房子一圈，沒找到那個孩子，您幾個受傷了的部下跟我說，對方是手臂上有黑色火焰紋身的人。” 

“......黑焰，確實是焰哥的標誌。” 飛龍臉色蒼白，他最害怕的事情竟然在他眼皮底下發生了，綁繃帶的手都開始發抖。

“劉焰燕...飛，你哥哥比我想像中的還大膽啊。在我家裡搶我的東西，真的不知死活。” 米海爾捏了捏飛龍的大腿安慰著他，“你放心，我一定會把陶救回來。”

飛龍幫他包好了傷口，米海爾轉過身，彎下腰看著飛龍的臉，“飛，聽好。這是他先挑起的，我們不能對他手下留情了，到時我要殺了劉焰燕，你也不能反對，明白嗎？” 

飛龍看著他的眼睛。“不能兄弟鬩牆，不准用槍指著哥哥”，父親的話言猶在耳。為什麼他兩兄弟非得鬧成這個樣子？飛龍閉上眼，回憶起小時候的片斷。良久才對著米海爾點了點頭。

“米海爾...那...那個人呢？” 飛龍輕聲地說著，突然想起什麼一樣把聲音提高，“我不是那個意思！可是...他未必和綁架小陶有關？”

“......” 米海爾盯著美人有點內疚的臉，歎了一口氣。麻見隆一把話都說得那麼絕對了，到底要怎樣才能讓飛龍死心？“他不來礙事的話，暫時我就算了，要是他有關，我會毫不猶豫地殺了他。”

另一邊廂焰燕的情況也好不到哪裡去，米海爾那一槍沒能殺了他，可是近距離子彈的衝擊還是夠他疼上一個星期，受傷了的他在火拼期間也被幾顆子彈擦過。麻見也沒辦法置身事外，米海爾的部下人數眾多，廝殺之下他也中了一槍在小腿上，血流了不少，所幸沒有傷到骨頭。

他們一行人逃回白蛇在澳門的基地暫避，回到基地的時候一名部下前來迎接，在焰燕耳邊報告了什麼東西，麻見看著這個男人的笑容，心中感覺有點不妙。

焰燕帶著他走到基地內的辦公室，兩個人各自包紮著傷口，焰燕的部下敲了幾下門，帶著被綁住的陶進來。

“...這是？” 麻見皺著眉問。

“這個？飛龍的心肝寶貝，他把這小鬼當兒子養呢？。” 焰燕大笑著，“要威脅我那驕傲但心軟的弟弟，手上得有人質才行。”

“...你確定能威脅他，而不是引火自焚？” 

“這就看那個人對我弟弟有多情深意重了。” 焰燕拿起手機幫陶拍了一張照片，“我要用這個小鬼交換飛龍，到時候抓住了阿飛做人質，阿爾巴托夫還敢亂出手？呵呵，真期待。”

飛龍收到陶的照片，上面的陶手腳被綁在椅子上，被布條封住口，可是眼睛看起來還是很有精神。知道陶被抓了是一回事，親眼看到他被捆綁的身影又是另一回事，他抓住手機的手都發抖了。

“那傢伙怎麼說？” 米海爾把飛龍摟進懷裡，掃著他的背。

“後天，澳門總部，用我來交換。” 

“我不會讓你去的。” 

“米海爾...我們的約定是，你要保護陶，我怎麼樣都可以。”

米海爾突然把飛龍推倒在沙發上，整個人壓了上去，黑髮的美人馬上回想起之前的事，整個人緊繃著，面帶恐懼地看著他。“劉飛龍，交易約定什麼的我才不管，你到底明不明白我對你的感情？你不是覺得我會眼睜睜地看著你去送死吧？” 

“......”

“你到底要怎樣才能明白？我愛你！我明知道不可能成功，還是讓你去談判，陪著你去火拼，那是因為我知道你和我是平等的，不像麻見那寵物！然後你現在跟我說你要回白蛇當人質？” 

“米海爾...” 飛龍試著推開身上的男人，卻被他一把抓住手。“別這樣...我...”

“我不是跟你我會救那小鬼嗎，你回去做什麼？當劉焰燕的男寵嗎？” 米海爾直起身，突然哈哈大笑起來，“難不成你覺得回去就可以爬上麻見的床？”

“我不是！” 飛龍奮力地爬起來，揚手就打了米海爾一記耳光。“你說得太過分了！” 

“......” 米海爾捂著臉，眼睛還帶著憤怒餘下的顏色，盯著坐了起來的飛龍。兩個人就這樣對峙了一段時間。

飛龍走了過去，抱著米海爾的頭，把那頭金毛埋在自己的胸膛中，然後彎下身，在米海爾的臉上落下一吻。

米海爾對這突如其來的溫柔睜大了眼睛，像青春期的小男生一樣，耳根都紅了。

“米海爾，我知道你愛著我的，我真的知道的。” 飛龍看著他的眼睛，他的臉也有點紅，“謝謝你，在這個時候還把我放在對等的位置。” 

飛龍那天晚上堅持在客房睡覺，米海爾也由得他了。沒想過，第二天早上美人竟然消失了。

米海爾坐在沙發上，平日溫柔的笑容完全消失，握緊了的拳頭一錘打在桌上，連照顧了他幾十年的老管家都不敢出聲。

“他去哪裡了？” 

“米海爾大哥...翻查了監控，飛龍大人半夜自己離開了。”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意： 焰飛+麻飛  
> 此車略重口

米海爾帶來的低氣壓下，他的部下很快準備好接下來大戰所需的東西。飛龍帶來的部下卻面如死灰，他們願意跟著飛龍赴湯蹈火，萬萬沒想到首領就此丟下他們，獨自前往敵陣。

突然，葉的電話響起。

“是飛龍大人！” 也拿起電話，讓其他人先別出聲，他打開免提模式，讓坐著的米海爾也聽得到對話。

“飛龍大人，您在哪裡？”

“葉。” 飛龍的聲音很冷靜，“我在白蛇總部附近，這裡有一家星巴克，待會陶出來之後我叫他去那裡，你來接他吧。” 

“...您別胡來！請您回來這邊，我們從長計議！” 

“...不行。米海爾昨天已經為了我受傷了，我不能再連累他們，這裡由我來結束一切，你們...要投靠米海爾還是金盆洗手，你們自己看著辦吧。”

沉默了幾秒之後。

“幫我跟他說對不起。”

飛龍掛了電話。

盯著電話“通話結束”畫面的米海爾沒有出聲，他把手上的杯子用力摔在地上。

飛龍大搖大擺地走進白蛇的總部，守門的低級成員看見他幾乎想彎腰幫他換鞋了，誰都不敢阻攔。留在這裡的人很多都投靠了焰燕，但飛龍這個前任首領的威信仍在。

“我要見劉焰燕。” 

很快就有人來帶他走去頂樓的辦公室，飛龍以為至少都會有人來綁他鎖他，沒想到竟然可以這樣大步大步地去見劉焰燕，他們就不怕我來一槍斃了他嗎？

“我還以為聽錯了呢，飛，沒想到你真的自己來了。” 焰燕穿著飛龍留在總部的衣服，一身深藍長衫，原本溫文爾雅的款式，飛龍總覺得他穿的不倫不類。“這次你的小情人躲在哪裡？” 

“把陶還來。”

“這要看看你的誠意了，我短信裡不是交代你穿得好看點嗎？” 焰燕笑著說，走近飛龍，摸了摸飛龍的腰間，把手槍拔出。“我看看...俄制烏鴉型手槍？你的男朋友還真給了你不錯的東西啊。” 

“你穿了我的衣服，還好意思說我穿得不好看？” 飛龍白了他一眼。“少說什麼廢話了，放走陶。”

“好好好，我們阿飛最乖了。喂，把小鬼帶來。” 焰燕呼喚手下出去，自己則拿著飛龍的手槍把玩著。

部下押著小陶進來，飛龍忍不住跑過去看看他的情況，原本學著飛龍冷著臉的小孩，看到飛龍後，終於忍不住流出淚水。焰燕笑著看他們的感動重逢，慢慢走向他們身邊，把手槍交給了陶，之後抓住陶的手。

“小鬼，要走很簡單，對你飛龍大人開一槍。” 焰燕走向陶的身後，強逼他舉槍對著飛龍，“飛，展示點誠意這點不為過吧？弟弟啊，你武術這麼厲害，我怎麼樣都得讓你沒法跑掉才行吧。”

“飛大人！不用管我，請你離開！我身為白蛇的男人，不能讓首領為了我受傷。” 

“陶，白蛇的男人可不能哭哭啼啼的。” 飛龍深呼吸了一下，認真地盯著陶的眼睛，“聽好，出去之後去附近那家星巴克，我叫了葉來接你，之後你們不用再理我了。” 

“飛大人！請您離開！” 陶哭喊著，“我不能傷害您！” 

“...見到米海爾之後，代我傳句話，我竟然忘了跟他說了。記好發音，知道嗎？” 飛龍微微笑著，“Я люблю тебя. 記住了嗎？”

他從陶手中奪走手槍，毫不猶豫地往自己大腿開了一槍。鮮血瞬間灑落在地毯上，他吃痛地跪了下去，按緊傷口，咬著牙齒地對焰燕說，“滿意了？放了他！” 

“呵呵，我們阿飛真是個好孩子。” 焰燕向部下揮揮手，讓他們把陶丟出白蛇的大門，陶一路哭喊尖叫著，卻沒有人理會他。

焰燕半跪在飛龍身邊，飛龍的血已經把他的西褲染紅，他死按著傷口止血，長髮已經被汗水弄濕，焰燕把他拖上床上，脫了他的褲子，叫了醫生來幫他包紮。

醫生為飛龍止血的期間，焰燕打了電話通知麻見，雖然不喜歡，但始終他也是目前重要的合作夥伴。焰燕轉過身，床上的飛龍半裸，大口吸著空氣，流血過多讓他的臉像紙一樣白，因為痛楚而微微發抖，虛弱，但確實...誘人。

“我...哈啊...一定會...哈...殺了你...” 飛龍一字一句慢慢說著，中間厚重的呼吸聲在焰燕聽起來，簡直就是呻吟一樣悅耳。

“阿飛...” 焰燕的手撫摸著飛龍的上身，美人避開他的手，卻被焰燕一把抓住，雙手綁在床頭，焰燕進一步把手滑落，“寶貝兒...我喜歡你很久了...” 

同一句話，米海爾曾經和他說過，他那時候臉紅了，忍不住對那個不知羞的男人丟了個枕頭。焰燕的這句卻讓他覺得無比噁心。

焰燕把手指伸進入口，一周之前被米海爾粗暴對待過的身體本能地抗拒他的入侵，飛龍曲起雙腿試圖推開他，可惜受傷了的他卻沒辦法和另一個武術高手對抗。

麻見進門的時候看見的不倫之戀令他卻步，美人全身赤裸，長髮散落在枕頭上，繃帶染了血色，來不及吸走的新鮮血液沿著大腿滴落，身體上的佈滿曖昧的紅印。飛龍意識模糊，但仍然咬緊牙齒不肯發出半點聲音。劉焰燕像隻野獸一樣晃動著，幾乎想把身下的美人吃下肚子。

“咳。” 麻見清清喉嚨，“你叫我來就是讓我看你操他？”

“哈啊...” 焰燕喘著粗氣，抬頭看了麻見一眼，扯出一個笑容，“你要不要來一發？這婊子身上都是他小男友的吻痕。”

“......” 麻見看著狼狽的飛龍，確實，是個秋仁說什麼都比不上的大美人，他默默抽出自己的皮帶，只是一夜情，沒什麼誰對不起誰的負擔。


	13. Chapter 13

陶被白蛇的部下推了出門，大門就在他面前關上，任憑他如何敲打也不動如山。他擦乾眼淚，飛大人說得沒錯，白蛇的男人不能哭哭啼啼的。

他環顧了四周，以前他有跟過飛龍來澳門的總部一趟，星巴克...記得是這個街口轉右走十五分鐘左右。陶憑著記憶，往咖啡店的方向跑去，遠處看見那美人魚招牌時不禁鬆了一口氣。他打開門，看了看，這個時間還沒太多客人，可是沒有看到熟悉的葉。他蹲在門口等待，身上一毛錢都沒有的他不可能進入咖啡店內。

一輛黑色的車高速路過，又馬上停下倒車，陶抬起頭一看，下車的人是葉。

“陶，飛龍大人呢？” 葉抓起他小小的肩膀，把他拉了起來。

“飛大人...在白蛇。” 陶把事情經過一五一十的告訴他。

“飛大人要我幫他傳話。能幫我打電話給那個男人嗎？”

* * *

米海爾在軍火庫中準備，剛好接到葉的來電，他一邊數彈夾的數量一邊聽電話。

“飛龍大人要我傳話給你，他說，Я люблю тебя。” 陶還沒完全變聲的稚嫩聲音傳出，米海爾正在安裝彈夾的手馬上停了下來。

“他真的是這樣說？你確定沒記錯？” 他睜大了眼睛，難以置信地問道。

“是的。飛龍大人特別交代讓我記緊發音。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈...” 米海爾抬頭放聲大笑，“就憑飛龍這句，我一定會來救他的，小鬼你放心。”

我愛你。飛龍，你終於願意對我說這句話了。

* * *

飛龍聽見皮帶金屬扣的聲音，本能地轉個頭尋找聲音的來源，看見走近的麻見，飛龍掙扎起來，綁在床頭的雙手竟然被他掙開了。沉醉在慾望中的焰燕反應不及，被飛龍曲起腿一腳踢中了胸膛，雖然飛龍現在沒什麼力氣，但焰燕被米海爾的子彈弄傷的位置還沒好，突如其來的攻擊令他差點呼吸不了，馬上退了出來抓住胸口，大力呼吸。

“滾開...別碰我...” 飛龍的意識還是很混亂，失血過多的後遺症，他只能胡亂地揮舞著拳頭，“不准碰我！”

麻見退後了一步，劉飛龍的拳腳功夫他以前有領教過，他不敢鬆懈。焰燕站起來，上前把飛龍的手抓緊，用動作示意麻見抓住飛龍的雙腿。麻見捏著飛龍的大腿，試著用領帶把他綁起來。美人奮力地掙扎著，雙腿不斷亂踢，踢了麻見好幾腳，但中彈了的腿軟軟的，始終不敵兩個健壯的男人，“不要碰我！！！！”

麻見把他沒受傷的腿拉開，用領帶綁在床腳，焰燕則抓緊了飛龍的雙手，美人瘋狂地扭動著自己的身體，試圖掙開捆綁著他的障礙，麻見把手指伸進他的身體，飛龍馬上像一條出了水的魚兒一樣弓起身體。

“這不是你夢寐以求的嗎？爬上我的床？” 麻見笑著說，再多加了一根手指。

“不要！！” 飛龍聲音都啞了，卻怎麼樣都掙不脫他們，傷口的痛楚，不甘的心，還有無盡的屈辱，讓他噎哽起來，“米海爾...米海爾......”

“呵呵，你的小男友似乎沒打算來救你呢？” 焰燕大笑著，“飛，除了哥哥，沒有人會愛你的。阿爾巴托夫只是想要你的身體。”

“不是的！” 飛龍大聲哭喊著，麻見拉下自己的褲子，雄偉正準備入侵他的身體，“他愛著我！”

突然，震耳欲聾的直升機螺旋槳聲音傳來，三個人都轉向窗口的方向。一輛武裝直升機正在他們窗外盤旋，機艙內的人打開了機門，拿出機關槍掃射著他們的玻璃。麻見和焰燕嚇了一大跳，馬上放下飛龍穿上褲子，準備迎戰。同時，樓下也傳來一陣交火的聲音。

重型槍械的一輪掃射之下，防彈玻璃裂開，一個男人拿出小型火箭炮將玻璃徹底粉碎。金髮的男人從直升機上遊繩降落，單手抓緊繩子，另一手拿起手槍對著麻見和焰燕開了好幾槍。

“米海爾...” 飛龍仍然被綁在床上，他大力晃動著，卻仍然動彈不得。米海爾一進來就看到床上的美人了，赤裸著的身體宣告著剛剛這個房間發生了什麼事，那染血的繃帶讓他心痛。

在他落地之後，幾名同樣金髮的男人跟著他的步伐進入房間。米海爾對他們說了幾句，他們舉槍掩護著首領，讓米海爾走近飛龍，拿出小刀幫他鬆綁。

“飛...沒事了。” 米海爾解開了所有捆綁著他的東西，美人臉上都是淚痕，穿上米海爾的外套，外套很大，剛好可以遮蓋住他的重要部位。

“米海爾...” 飛龍用手擦了擦臉後，在米海爾腰間拿走他備用的手槍，“把他們活捉回去。”

“遵命！” 米海爾笑著回答，轉身用俄語命令自己的部下行動。

麻見和焰燕躲在沙發後方，各自盤算著逃脫的方法，然而樓下的交戰聲只持續了不夠五分鐘，房間的大門打開，金髮的男人入內向首領報告。

“哈哈，劉焰燕，你的部下已經全部投降了。” 米海爾聽完後大笑著，焰燕臉如死灰，麻見也好不到哪裡去。“舉高雙手，出來吧。”


	14. Chapter 14

焰燕和麻見舉起雙手，慢慢從沙發後出來，大勢已去，再掙扎求全也是徒勞無功。米海爾的部下不敢鬆懈，繼續舉槍指著他們。

飛龍裹著米海爾的外套坐在床上，頭有點昏，腿很痛，站不起來。米海爾把他摟在懷中，飛龍推開了他，調整好位置，整個人背靠在他胸膛上坐著。他舉起剛剛在米海爾身上拿來的槍，對著焰燕和麻見的腿各開了一槍，槍械的後坐力令虛弱的美人整個人撞在米海爾身上。

焰燕和麻見中彈後倒地，如飛龍之前一樣，拼命按著傷口止血。飛龍沒有多看他們一眼，往後倒在米海爾懷中。

“我走不動，背我。” 

“背你會弄到你大腿，我抱你吧。” 

“嗯。” 飛龍主動伸出雙手，抱著米海爾的脖子讓他公主抱起自己，保持平衡之後，他再撐不下去了，在米海爾雙臂中沉沉入睡。

米海爾叫部下把兩個人綁好帶回自己家裡地牢關住，留下飛龍的部下在白蛇處理事後，就把飛龍先抱了回家。

老醫生被急召到診，看見又是這個大美人奄奄一息的，心疼死了。他馬上幫飛龍輸了血和止痛藥，重新包紮了傷口，繃帶拆開時血淋淋的情景，讓醫生和米海爾兩個見過世面的人都深吸了一口氣，硬著頭皮繼續清理傷口。

幸好始終是練武術的，身體強壯，加上沒有傷到要害，飛龍輸了血之後臉色紅潤起來，老醫生放下心頭大石，交代了一堆起居飲食要注意的事項。

飛龍回來之後的一周，米海爾覺得自己養了個大小孩。

“我想吃煲仔飯。” 飛龍對他眨了眨大眼睛，好像在餐廳點菜一樣。

“好，怎麼做？” 米海爾拿起圍裙打算親自下廚。

“我哪知道？” 飛龍少爺理直氣壯地回答。

為了嘴饞又嘴挑，但又從來不親自下廚的飛龍堂主，米海爾請了個中廚回家，那個廚師還順便幫他家裡添置了大量中式廚具，讓他進去做宵夜給自己吃時，差點找不到自家的鍋子。

飛龍說吃了藥很睏，別過身不肯吃，說自己免疫功能好過會兒自己能好起來，陶和米海爾軟硬兼施，一個哄著，一個把藥送到他嘴邊，飛龍才乖乖把藥吞下去。

看著藥效起了，在自己床上睡得安穩的大美人，穿著米海爾送他的長衫，因為大腿受傷而又沒穿褲子，開衩的部分看得見白花花的腿，繃帶格外礙眼，米海爾不禁感嘆，追了那麼多年終於到手了，可是現在能看不能吃啊。

他伸出手梳理著那頭長髮，陶瞪了他一眼讓他別弄醒飛龍。自從救了飛龍回來之後，這個小孩對自己的敵意有減退，兩個人一起哄著飛龍吃飯吃藥睡覺，但單獨相處時，仍沒能成為友好關係。他舉起手示意投降，乖乖離開房間，讓陶繼續看護。

反正他還得處理地牢裡的兩個混帳。

飛龍回來之後沒有說過什麼，但既然讓自己活捉二人，米海爾也只能繼續白養著他們。除了這兩個人，還有白蛇的事得讓飛龍親自來處理。一度叛離了的人知道焰燕大勢已去，爭相來討好飛龍，大家知道阿爾巴托夫家族和飛龍合作的事，每天大量的阿貓阿狗來到米海爾家門送禮，他那天下樓看見玄關堆積如山的禮物盒，還以為提早過聖誕了。除了這堆墻頭草，還有跟隨飛龍逃亡而去世的兄弟，他們的葬禮還有安家費也沒下文，活著的兄弟的忠誠也應該得到獎勵。

平常非常負責任的飛龍一句話都沒說，一整個星期只是窩在房間休息，對堆積如山的工作視若無睹，好像想逃避現實一樣。畢竟，他要處理的事情，包括自己的哥哥和初戀對象。米海爾也不能做什麼，這些是白蛇的家務事，他沒有介入的餘地。

米海爾走下地牢，堅固的地下室能用作避難所，被關在這裡可說是插翼難飛。他讓手下確保這兩個人活著，米海爾有給他們飯吃、有水喝，甚至幫他們止了血，不過，也就真的只是讓二人活著而已，他可沒飛龍那麼好心。

“還沒死吧？” 他隔著欄杆看著兩個人，焰燕靠在墻壁坐著，麻見則躺下來，雙手墊在腦袋後，表情像是享受著陽光浴一樣舒適。

“呵。” 焰燕對著他輕笑著，“那個小婊子挺有本事的嘛，看你被他迷得暈頭轉向的。”

“不准這樣叫他。” 米海爾厲聲說道。

“哈哈哈哈！你看看，他愛麻見愛得死去活來的，現在他不就也在這裡被你關著？什麼時候他愛了下一個，死的就是你了！” 

米海爾拿起槍，對著焰燕旁邊的地開了一槍。“再侮辱他的話，子彈就是打在你身上了。” 

米海爾轉身離開地牢，回到地面時看見剛回來的葉。

“那個...飛龍大人醒來了沒有？” 葉叫停了米海爾，一邊擦了一下汗。

“他吃完藥剛睡著。” 

“...雖然不想打擾他休息，可是有些事情確實需要他作最後決定。” 葉皺了一下眉，“他...還好嗎？”

“我在的時候，看起來很正常，可是...他沒有提及過工作的事情，對他來說不太正常吧？” 米海爾仔細想想，劉飛龍可是一直孜孜不倦的，這樣把一切放下專心休息，可算是一反常態。

“...要請心理醫生嗎？” 葉輕聲地提出疑問。

“我再仔細觀察一下再說。”


	15. Chapter 15

米海爾被人亂槍掃射，屍體躺在地上，死不瞑目，他試著去救他，抱著他的雙手沾滿了米海爾的血，他盯著自己，他那低沉的聲音在腦中迴響著，“劉飛龍，是你害死我的。”

飛龍猛地睜開眼睛，心跳得很快，滿身都是汗。他喘著氣看了看四周，這裡是米海爾的睡房，不是劉焰燕的。

他幾乎每一覺都是被噩夢嚇醒的，夢中不是有人壓著他強他，就是有人在他面前死去。劉焰燕的暴行出現在夢中倒沒什麼，就當是被狗咬了一口，他最受不了就是夢中看著米海爾、陶、葉和其他兄弟死在自己眼前。

他拉開被子，一拐一拐的走向衛生間。米海爾怕不小心碰到飛龍的傷口，晚上自己去客房睡覺，讓飛龍睡在自己的主人房。

傷口不能濕，他只能坐在浴缸的邊緣，用濕毛巾幫自己擦身。

“傻瓜，他沒事的。” 他對著鏡子自言自語。

“傻瓜，你怎麼了？”

米海爾的聲音從後面傳來。飛龍嚇了一跳，差點跌進浴缸裡，還好他緊緊抓住旁邊的扶手。

米海爾把他拉起坐好。“小笨蛋，你怎麼了？”

“誰笨了？” 飛龍對他翻了個白眼，“來了正好，幫我洗頭...”

米海爾在淋浴間放了一張小椅子，讓飛龍坐好，開著蓮蓬頭仔細幫他洗著頭髮，飛龍一邊嘴上嫌棄他不懂護髮，一邊閉上眼睛享受著他手指滑過自己頭髮的觸感。

“你怎麼進來了？”

“看你睡了那麼久應該餓了，就拿宵夜進來囉。” 米海爾拿過毛巾擦著頭髮，然後扶著他起來，遞過一件浴袍讓飛龍穿好。

“嗯...說起來確實是餓了，有什麼吃？” 

“你男友親手做的三文治。” 

“誰說你是我男友了？” 飛龍微笑著看他。

“啊？我沒說是我啊？” 米海爾壞笑著，“嘻嘻，你心裡也覺得是我吧？” 

飛龍臉有點紅，沒有答他，果然和嘴貧的俄羅斯熊鬥嘴不好玩。

美人咬著三文治，那是他最喜歡的火腿蛋三文治，剛剛烤過的麵包、不太熟的蛋加上剛熱好的火腿，是他平常對廚師的要求，這個男人確實是有做功課嘛。

“寶貝，你覺得好點了嗎？”

“我中彈了啊，怎麼可能那麼快好。” 飛龍把浴袍的下擺撩開，讓米海爾看看他的大腿，“看，每天還得換繃帶，止痛藥過了又痛得要命，麻煩死了。” 

米海爾把他浴袍弄好，畫面太美對心臟不好。

“哦？” 飛龍笑得風情萬種的，裝作不解的問，“你怎麼了？”

“飛，玩火很危險的，你男友我很有耐心，可是沒什麼自制能力。” 米海爾笑著說，“那麼小傻瓜，怎麼半夜起來洗澡？”

“別這樣叫我。” 飛龍瞪了他一眼，別過臉去，“沒什麼，睡醒了就洗澡啊，不行嗎？”

憑著米海爾泡妞多年的觀察和經驗，沒什麼就是有點什麼。他伸出手輕輕捏著飛龍的臉，“你不說？我捏！！”

飛龍也不示弱，也一把捏著米海爾的臉，“看我的！” 

兩人在對方的臉上又擠又捏的，玩得不亦樂乎，玩著玩著兩個人在king size 的床上滾了幾圈，米海爾仗著身形的優勢，把飛龍整個人抱在懷中。

“好了！認輸了沒有？” 他把手伸進浴袍領子裡面撓飛龍癢癢，飛龍被他逗得不斷扭動身體，笑得快透不過氣來。

“停！！停下來！！” 飛龍掙脫出來，“讓我喘口氣...” 

“說不說？” 米海爾把他再抱著，擺出繼續撓的手勢。

“好好好！” 飛龍靠在他身上喘著氣，他把頭伏在米海爾的胸肌上，“只是做了噩夢嚇醒了，起來洗個澡而已，沒什麼。” 

“噩夢？” 

“嗯，有時候是劉焰燕...有時候是麻見，更多的是你...死在我眼前。” 飛龍裝作雲淡風輕的把事情輕輕帶過。

米海爾把美人抱緊，掃著他的背，“我搬回來睡吧？你可以抱著我睡，嚇醒了可以把我也叫醒，不是我自誇，抱著我還挺有安全感的。”

“可是你滿身肌肉，睡起來很硬，不舒服。” 飛龍一臉嫌棄的，但他從米海爾身上翻滾了下去，把他的手臂拉過來當枕頭，蓋好被子，閉上眼睛準備睡覺。

“嘖嘖，寶貝你真不坦率啊。像我就從來都不掩飾對你的愛。”

“我要睡覺了。” 

“說起來，我還沒聽到你直接對說那句話呢。我可是聽陶轉述的啊，這樣讓我很沒有安全感誒，你要知道你那麼漂亮，很多人喜歡你啊，我很想親自聽到那句話確認啊。” 

“...話嘮。” 飛龍轉個身背對著他。

“我愛你，我愛你，我愛你，我愛你，我愛你，我愛你，我愛你，我愛你...” 米海爾在他耳邊不斷低語著。

“...Я люблю тебя。”


	16. Chapter 16

因為職業需要而非常淺眠的米海爾，感受到飛龍在他懷中掙扎著而醒來，美人在扭動著身體，好像有什麼東西把他抓住了一樣。

“不要...不要碰我...” 還在夢中的飛龍揮動著拳頭，踢開了被子。

“飛！飛！醒醒！” 米海爾避開他的攻擊，搖了搖他的肩。“飛！”

飛龍猛然睜開眼，他喘著大氣，又一次滿頭大汗，卻抓緊被子把自己包起來。

“飛龍？剛剛只是發夢，別怕。” 米海爾把將自己裹成粽子的美人拉出來，濕透了的頭髮粘在他的臉上，看起來還驚魂未定的。

“夢...？” 飛龍看了一下四周，冷靜下來，確實，只是夢。“...抱歉，弄醒你了，我再去洗澡，你繼續睡覺吧。”

“是劉焰燕還是麻見？” 米海爾拉著他的手不讓他下床。

“......劉焰燕。” 飛龍別過臉，不想看著他，“麻...那個人沒有...進入，你剛好來救我了。” 

“......” 米海爾把他一把拉回床上，翻身壓著他，“飛，本來我不想在你傷還沒好時就和你做的。可是你現在心底內還很怕那傢伙，是不是？” 

“我才不怕。” 嘴硬的飛龍否認著，他推開壓著他的男人，“別這樣...” 

“別怕。” 米海爾慢慢把他的浴衣拉下來，“看著我的眼睛，看，和他的不一樣吧，不是他吧。” 

“嗯...” 飛龍看著那雙漂亮的藍眼睛，點點頭，躺平讓米海爾繼續他的動作。

米海爾輕輕吻著他的身體，飛龍一開始有點抗拒，他緊緊抓住米海爾的肩，當金髮的男人彎下腰，張開嘴巴含著飛龍的火熱，美人弓起了身體，嘴邊發出可愛的聲音，“唔...”

米海爾的眼睛沒有離開過飛龍的臉，他故意舔了舔上唇，仿佛在品嚐什麼美味的食物一樣。

“嗯...” 米海爾把一根手指伸了進去，“不要...不要碰我...”

米海爾爬了上去，盯緊飛龍的眼睛，“寶貝，看著我的眼睛。”

“唔...” 飛龍抱著他的脖子，張開眼睛，“米沙...你是米沙。”

米海爾很滿意，這小寶貝終於叫對了名字了。

飛龍張開雙腿，米海爾把飛龍沒受傷的腿抬起放在自己肩上，火熱抵著入口。

“米沙，進來。” 

米海爾蓄勢待發，慢慢進入飛龍的身體，沒有長軀直進，只推進了一點，讓飛龍適應異物的感覺。他得耐心等待，慢慢來，不能嚇到美人。

“嗯...繼續...” 飛龍點點頭，抱緊身上的男人，眼睛繼續看著那雙藍眼睛。

“好。” 米海爾開始律☆動，從緩慢的節奏，到快速的進出，飛龍嘴邊漏出舒服的聲音，他緊緊抱著米海爾的肩，弓起身體讓他更深入自己。

“啊...嗯...” 米海爾的手也沒閒著，一直為飛龍服務著。“啊！！”

在金髮男人的技巧下，飛龍釋放在他的手中，他故意在飛龍面前舔了舔手上的精華，飛龍紅著臉瞪了他一眼。

“嘻嘻，寶貝好甜。” 

“笨蛋，閉....啊啊...！” 在飛龍還在罵他時，米海爾再次開始高速律動。

良久，米海爾釋放在飛龍身體內，美人也再次高潮。

“哈...” 兩個人喘著氣，相視而笑。

稍作休息之後，米海爾把飛龍橫抱進入浴室，讓他坐在浴缸內，輕輕為飛龍用濕毛巾擦身體。

“我有沒有弄痛你？” 

“沒有。” 飛龍搖搖頭，耳根有點紅。“很...舒服。”

“嘻嘻，你男友技術很好吧？” 米海爾一臉驕傲。

“哼，泡了多少個女人練回來的？” 

“嗯？飛你妒忌了？” 米海爾挑起眉，故意誇張地問。

“怎麼？你能吃醋，我就不能嗎？” 飛龍不甘示弱地回應他。

“能！越吃醋越好！” 

兩個人一邊打打罵罵地洗了個澡，米海爾再次把飛龍抱回去，先把美人放在旁邊的椅子，一把將一片狼藉的床單扯下來丟在地上，才將已經昏昏欲睡的飛龍放在床上，相擁而眠。


	17. Chapter 17

與米海爾的一夜令飛龍做噩夢的頻率降低了不少，算不上完全振作了，但至少醒來之後，看見那頭金毛在身邊確實很有安全感。

飛龍從宅在睡房的生活，進化到吃完早餐會下樓工作了。跟著他來的白蛇成員大多已經回去總部，幫忙處理後續的事情，米海爾的房子比剛來時冷清了不少。葉每天都會過來向他匯報，讓他在文件簽名之類的，閒話家常兩句。

忠誠，他銘記於心，背叛，他亦絕不忘記。飛龍獎勵了所有跟隨他到最後的部下，每個人都升了職，甚至有些得以接手白蛇小部分地盤。至於投誠於劉焰燕的，飛龍只是把高級幹部關在白蛇的監倉內，暫不處理，小的被逐出白蛇，終身不准出現在白蛇地盤之內。

飛龍訂購了一堆白色綢緞，親自為每個死去的兄弟寫著輓聯。壯志未酬、天不假年、玉折蘭摧、英年仙去，一句一句，一筆一筆，飛龍用心地寫著，默默為弟兄哀悼。米海爾坐在他身後看著他寫毛筆，字他不懂看，只是每一筆都矯若游龍，運筆有力，卻也不失清秀，果然，字如其人。

“飛，那些傢伙怎麼辦？” 米海爾看他寫完最後一幅，從後抱著他問。

“......先放著，我想先辦好葬禮。” 飛龍再一次拒絕處理焰燕和麻見的事情，他確實覺得這兩個人死不足惜，但多年來的感情，也不是說放下就放下。劉飛龍從來敢愛敢恨，卻對親情相當心軟。 

“欸...” 

“別抱著我，我還有花牌要準備。” 飛龍推開了他，打開客廳堆積如山的紙箱，拿出一大堆白花。他一朵一朵地插在竹支上，綁好絲帶，然後把弄好的花牌小心翼翼地放回紙箱裡面。 “他們為了我而死，我至少要親自為他們準備送行。”

米海爾的管家敲了敲門，拿著一個銀色盤子進來。

“米海爾少爺，飛龍少爺，您們的信。”

“嗯？” 他們兩個一起看向管家，米海爾的信就算了，連飛龍的都寄過來就很奇怪了。兩個信封一模一樣，上面的字跡也同出一轍。

飛龍和米海爾各自打開自己的信，看完之後，飛龍皺著眉，仔細再讀了一次，米海爾則大笑了出來。

“雄獅會？” 米海爾快笑得喘不過氣來，“這什麼東西？金庸小說嗎？”

“你是怎樣在澳門混的啊？” 飛龍白了他一眼，“這是江湖飯局，黑道中的龍頭聚會，你們歐洲也有類似的東西吧。”

“哦～？我不太喜歡那些老頭子們的飯局。” 米海爾聳聳肩，把信丟回管家的盤子上，“不去，你也別去了，那天我們兩個去吃燭光晚餐。” 

“...他們肯定是因為這次白蛇的事情而來。” 飛龍嘆了一口氣，“把我的信都寄來這裡了，肯定是掌握了整件事的經過，知道你幫了我。” 

“那又怎樣？” 米海爾不以為然，別說被人知道他幫了飛龍，他恨不得告知全世界飛龍是他的人。

“你這個人能不能有點危機感？” 飛龍瞪了瞪他，“誰知道這些老頭想搞些什麼東西出來。他們當中有些是看著我和...焰燕長大的，他們用焰燕來說事的話會有很大影響，讓你摻和進來就更麻煩了。” 

飛龍在心中盤算著，外人看來，自己是搶奪了長子焰燕的位置，這次他回來奪位看起來名正言順的，自己卻再次奪走本屬於哥哥的東西。如果那些叔父用此大造文章，自己卻又不能將焰燕亂倫之事說出，情況對自己很不利。

是時候下定決心，處理劉焰燕了。

“你們這種傳統真麻煩。” 米海爾牽著飛龍的手，和他一起坐在沙發上，“我們在自己家族內部也有很多這樣的規則，不過外人可不能說三道四的。”

“這是維持區內穩定所必要的，有了這種會議做中間人，大家才可以適當地擴張交易，無需每一次都打打殺殺的。” 飛龍皺著眉，試圖解釋這種會議的重要性。

“這種在俄羅斯很簡單，誰大誰惡誰正確。” 米海爾笑著說，“Lyubov moya, 有我在你身後支持你呢，那些臭老頭別想欺負你。”


	18. Chapter 18

"誰欺負誰還說不定。” 飛龍露出狡黠的笑容，他看不順眼那些自以為是的老頭很久了，明明已經退隱多年，卻總是出來指指點點，礙於禮教也不能直接說什麼，難得的機會，是時候讓他們知道大權在誰手上了。

“那我們好好想想怎麼玩回去吧。” 米海爾笑著回答，隨即撅起嘴巴。“嗚...我還是想和你吃燭光晚餐多點，看著那些皮都皺了的老頭怎麼吃得下飯。啊，我還得找個翻譯給自己，麻煩死了。” 

“我和你總有一天會變成皮都皺了的老頭的啊。” 飛龍微微笑著，他拿起筆記本電腦，開始訂購祭品，“我先處理好葬禮，之後再想。”

“到時候我們會是最帥氣最漂亮的老頭子。” 米海爾笑著說，在飛龍臉上偷偷親了一口，“那我不打擾你做事了。” 

兄弟們的葬禮順利進行，飛龍為他們風光大葬，偌大的靈堂擺著二三十張的黑白照片，飛龍親手提筆寫的輓聯掛在上面。他一身黑色綢緞長衫，代替下屬少見世面的女眷坐在主家席，向著來訪者道謝。他封了每人一百萬零一元的帛金給他們的家屬，並承諾照顧他們孩子日後所需的一切開支。

想要趁機向飛龍表示忠誠的人很多，靈堂相當熱鬧，米海爾也帶著人來坐了一會兒。他一身黑西裝黑領帶，學著其他人的動作上香鞠躬。他主要是擔心飛龍觸景傷情，順便幫他擋一下那些圍著他諂媚的蒼蠅。

飛龍在靈堂守了一夜，米海爾的身份不便久留，所以由葉和陶在他身邊陪著。第二天早上，飛龍換了一身白底蛇紋長衫，白蛇送葬的車隊從銅鑼灣開到寶福山陵園，一行人浩浩蕩盪，送兄弟最後一程。

道上的人無論是敵是友，都一致讚揚白蛇劉飛龍有情有義。

葬禮過後，飛龍回到白蛇香港總部，第一件事就是讓人把他的家具全部丟掉，他打開衣櫃，拿著剪刀，親自把昂貴的刺繡長衫一件一件的剪爛。他想起劉焰燕曾經穿過他的衣服就覺得噁心。澳門的總部在米海爾來救他時打壞了許多東西，暫時也不能住了，又不想回到有著童年回憶的老家，思前想後，還是回到米海爾的家裡繼續窩著，大不了就每天坐直升機上班嘛。

當打開門看見飛龍時，米海爾高興得不得了，熱情地拉著美人入內，看見跟著來的陶又馬上垮下臉。

“我不能讓陶一個人呆著啊。” 蹭別人家來住蹭得理直氣壯的飛龍少爺對米海爾眨了眨眼。“要是打擾到你的話...我們住酒店吧？”

“不不不。” 米海爾抓緊飛龍的手拉進房子。“寶貝，我只是沒想到我們那麼快就同居了。” 

“...誰跟你同居了！我只是來蹭住的。” 飛龍揮開他的手，大步走進客廳。

“我會負責照顧飛老大的。” 陶輕輕地說了一句，跟著飛龍進去。“當然，晚上也不例外。”

原本以為同居生活xing福滿滿的米海爾，被一個十多歲的小孩打亂了一切計劃。比如他精心準備的浪漫晚餐有一個小孩子坐在他們中間。比如他在陽台抱著飛龍看星星時，陶就會跑出來破壞氣氛。比如在洗完鴛鴦浴把飛龍興致也撩起來之後，那小鬼突然敲門說要飛龍陪他睡覺。可是這個小朋友對飛龍來說就像是親生兒子一樣，他也不能把這孩子掃地出門。

飛龍也看得出陶正在全力破壞米海爾的計劃，他笑著由他去做。他們兩個人的進展有點過急，一壘都還沒有就直接上本壘了，應該稍微慢點兒才好。

“那些臭老頭的飯局我們怎麼辦？” 飯後，米海爾抱著飛龍的腰，一起坐在沙發上。

“不知道他們把事情掌握到什麼地步呢。” 飛龍側著頭細想，“我想，他們應該是想質疑我繼位的合理性。”

“嗯哼，說起來，我們該處理地牢的那兩個人了。” 米海爾再次提出這個話題，葬禮已經辦妥，是時候搞定一切了。

“米海爾，還不行。” 飛龍把轉向他，一臉認真地看著他，“我不能現在弒兄。”

“...那我來？你答應過我，如果到了我要殺他的地步，你不會反對的。” 

“不。先等飯局完結，我要把一切都推在他身上。” 飛龍把他的計劃告知米海爾，“聽我的，好嗎？”

米海爾皺著眉聽完，想了良久終於點點頭。

“聽你的，都聽你的。這麼好的男朋友是不是該得到個吻？”

“不，我覺得我們該從一壘從新開始，我讓你牽牽手吧。” 飛龍笑著，把自己的手遞過去。

“嗚...不要。” 米海爾像隻大狗狗一樣蹭著飛龍的身體，飛龍摸摸他的金毛，兩個人打情罵俏的玩了一會兒。

“飛飛，我話先說在前頭。” 米海爾躺在飛龍膝上，藍眼睛緊緊盯緊飛龍的臉，“你這次再自己跑去亂來，我就把你關起來做我情婦算了。”

“呵呵，看你敢不敢。” 飛龍揉著他的臉，笑著回答。


	19. Chapter 19

趁著米海爾出門工作，飛龍自己走向地牢。負責看守的是米海爾的部下，看見飛龍都自動讓路，誰都知道這個大美人是自家老大的最愛，他們以前聽米海爾碎碎念說飛龍這個那個的，聽到耳朵都快爛掉了。

飛龍走向監倉，焰燕看見他，眼睛馬上發光。

“飛，終於良心發現，知道不該這樣對哥哥了嗎？”

“我不是來看你的。” 飛龍忍著衝進去揍他兩拳的衝動，冷著臉回答他。

“噢。” 焰燕不以為然，“那就是來看你的老相好了？怎麼了？你的小男友滿足不了你，背著他來偷情了？”

“我男友比你厲害多了，哥，你少嗑藥了。” 飛龍對他翻了個白眼。他轉身看向米海爾的部下，“喂，把這日本人放出來，我有事和他談。” 

“啊！？可是米海爾大哥不在...” 

“只是讓他出來一會兒，沒問題的。” 飛龍回答，部下看了看這個美人，確實聽說過劉飛龍體術造詣極高，加上自己幾個人都帶著槍，這個被老大餓了一段日子的日本人看起來應該逃不了，他點點頭，把麻見帶了出來。

“怎麼回事？” 麻見滿臉鬍子，卻沒擋著他傲視眾生的眼神，以前的飛龍可能會覺得他很吸引，現在卻只想在他臉上揍一拳。

“過來。” 

飛龍帶著他去一個角落，焰燕沒辦法聽到他們對話的距離，把他的條件說得清清楚楚的。麻見聽完之後冷笑了一下。

“我答應你之後就會放了我？飛龍，這裡是阿爾巴托夫的地方，你真有這個權力嗎？” 

“你猜猜？” 飛龍笑著回答。“他那麼愛我，你說我有沒有？”

“還有時間吧？我再考慮一下。” 麻見無視他的猜謎遊戲，仔細考慮著。蛇蠍美人，果然毒辣。

飛龍點點頭，對米海爾的部下招招手，讓他們把麻見鎖回去，臨走前交代他們絕對不能告訴米海爾他來過。

飯局當天的下午，兩個人在挑衣服準備，飛龍決定穿上米海爾送他的淡青蓮花長衫，一來別的長衫都被他剪了，新的還沒送到，加上他也很喜歡這份禮物，就決定是這樣了。他綁起馬尾，手中拿著紙扇，一身溫文儒雅，不說還以為他是書法老師之類的。

米海爾打開衣櫃，想著雄獅會這麼勇猛的名字，就該穿一套豹紋襯衣來映襯一下，一穿上去卻被飛龍強行趴了下來。

“你這什麼鬼襯衣！” 

“不好嗎？我還有虎斑的，獅子沒有花紋，只能穿差不多的貓科了吧。”

“又不是去萬聖節派對！！” 

在飛龍再三堅持之下，米海爾穿上了正常的米色西裝，配上豹紋領帶，普通人穿起來肯定不倫不類，在他身上看起來卻是合適得很，帶有危險野性的感覺。

“我們要裝乖，要有禮貌，知道了嗎？” 上車之前，飛龍像是教導頑皮兒子的媽媽一樣，語重心長地和米海爾說著，“還有不能讓他們知道我們的關係，不然嚇得他們心髒病發就不好了。” 

“嗯...” 頑皮兒子撅著嘴巴，“我想告知天下誒。”

“不準，不然手都不讓你牽了。” 飛龍讓葉開車，把他丟下。為了避嫌，他們兩個分開出發。

雄獅會的會場挑在某家酒店，不屬於任何人的地盤，中立的位置。米海爾和飛龍的車前後抵達酒店大門，作為後輩，二人提早了半個小時。

“劉堂主，久違了。” 下車後，米海爾假惺惺地向飛龍打招呼，一邊伸出右手準備和他握手。

“阿爾巴托夫先生，很久不見了。” 飛龍笑著和他握手，感覺到米海爾偷偷捏了捏他的手。

“那麼劉堂主，我們一起走去會場吧。” 他指了指身後充當翻譯的部下，“你看我啊，還得帶著翻譯到處走呢，還好有劉堂主陪我聊天。” 

“呵呵，那我就盡地主之誼吧，這邊請。” 

兩個人都覺得對方裝作不熟的語氣很可笑，又怕已經有其他組織的耳目在場，只好忍著笑繼續演戲。

“他們已經知道你在我家裡住了，才把你的信都寄來啊，我們還裝什麼不熟。” 進入升降機後，米海爾見沒有外人，直接問了飛龍。

“嗯？不好玩嗎？” 飛龍笑著回答，“他們大概是知道你幫了我，但不知道詳情吧。我們結盟的事少一個人知道，就少一份麻煩，不然老是纏著我們問東問西的我可受不了。”

“嗯...好玩是挺好玩的。” 

他們在餐廳的私人雅閣入座，飛龍特地讓米海爾坐在自己旁邊，下首的位置，不然這傢伙就大大咧咧地佔了上席了。米海爾的部下拉了把椅子，坐在他後方。

“知道啦，我們今天是好孩子。” 米海爾笑著坐下，“我還苦練了怎麼用筷子呢。” 

兩個人天南地北地聊了一回，門就被推開了，那是一個七十歲左右的老人，腰還直直的，中氣十足。

“彭老，晚輩白蛇劉飛龍向您問好。” 飛龍站起來向彭老微微鞠躬打招呼。

“Здравствуйте. я михаил арбатов. (您好，我是米海爾·阿爾巴托夫。)" 米海爾故意用俄語打招呼，讓部下為他翻譯，而不是用大家都能懂的英語，為了表示自己的身份，以他的權勢沒有必要遷就他人。

“哎喲，飛龍都長這麼大了啦，小時候已經很可愛了，現在更漂亮了。” 彭老笑著回答，他的年紀比劉老爺還大，飛龍是他孫子輩的，語氣倒也真像是個慈祥的老爺爺。“阿爾巴托夫先生，這是第一次見面呢，我們這會不是經常開的，沒機會見到你。”

“是的，請多指教。” 米海爾對他點點頭。在彭老坐下後，他們兩個又是倒茶又是遞煙的，看起來還真的是知書識禮的好孩子。

是的，看起來。


	20. Chapter 20

其他長老也逐漸到達，飛龍和米海爾逐一和他們打招呼，坐在上席的是一個不怒自威的老人，姓林，連飛龍的父親生前都得尊稱他一聲林叔叔。除了幾位長老，也有三四位他父輩年紀的，而後生一代只有飛龍和米海爾在座。

席上都是閒話家常，老人們交流養生心得，偶然感嘆一下飛龍也長大了不少，小時候是多麼水靈可愛啊。米海爾聽得津津有味，想像飛龍兒時的模樣。老人們要養生不喝酒，中年的卻在不斷勸酒，知道米海爾是俄羅斯人之後，更是開始挑戰灌醉他。米海爾笑著喝完一杯又一杯，飛龍皺著眉，酒味重到他連嗅了嗅都覺得不舒服。

“飛龍，你也喝！”

“不，劉堂主不懂欣賞杯中物，讓我來。” 米海爾努力為他擋酒，反正只是紅酒，要他喝十瓶都沒問題。

飛龍也不爭，這一點他確實沒法贏過米海爾，托言說自己受傷了還沒好，以茶代酒意思意思就算了。

這飯局倒也真的像普通的聚會，所有人隻字不提道上的事情，只顧著吃喝。飛龍正納悶和想像中完全不一樣時，到最後一道菜，林老放下筷子之時，眾人好像得到了什麼信號一樣，也停了筷。飛龍和米海爾感覺到氣氛的改變，也跟著一起坐好。

“飛龍。” 林老直直的看著他，“吃飽了吧？”

“是的，林爺爺。” 飛龍畢恭畢敬地回答。

“叫你來不為別的，最近白蛇的事，想聽聽你怎麼說。” 

“林爺爺，這是白蛇的家務事，請不必掛念。” 飛龍語氣恭敬，但一口拒絕了他。

“我聽說的版本可由不得你這樣隨便帶過。” 林老語氣嚴肅，“連著外人搶奪兄長的位置，飛龍，要不是從你小時候就認識你，我們早就已經把你這種無情無義之徒逐出。你有什麼解釋？”

“林爺爺，飛龍無意冒犯。如果是劉焰燕的事，那確實錯不在我。” 飛龍微微抬起下巴，理直氣壯地回答，“劉焰燕不忠不孝不仁不義，我只是為白蛇劉氏清理門戶。” 

“你一個養子，竟敢這樣大言不慚！劉焰燕做什麼了，你倒是說來聽聽。” 另一個長老面紅耳赤的罵著，卻被米海爾那深沉的藍眼睛盯得頭皮發麻。米海爾的翻譯在他耳邊低語，不過不用聽懂，他也能知道這些臭老頭一人一句的在欺負他的飛龍了。

“本來家醜不出外傳，我是不願意在各位面前談論焰哥的作為的。” 飛龍一臉悲痛。

“劉焰燕弒父。” 飛龍閉上眼睛，再睜開後，眼裡都是淚水，“父親被殺後他潛逃了，後來我查出他染指了祖訓明文禁止的人口販賣，最近回來打算殺了我，取回白蛇。林爺爺，請您主持公道。”

飛龍將劉焰燕做過沒做過的事情，通通推在他身上，自己佔著道德高地，他只是逼於無奈之下與兄長骨肉相殘。飛龍知道在座的明明都是做著不見得光的生意，卻喜歡滿口仁義道德，不需要提及焰燕對自己的愛慕，焰燕的所作所為已經是絕不能忍的程度。

“劉焰燕人呢？”

“有賴阿爾巴托夫先生幫忙，我們抓到了他。” 

“我沒打算摻和白蛇的內部事，只是向我的朋友伸出援手而已。” 米海爾順便把自己的責任也推得一乾二淨，這樣一來，米海爾是為了幫飛龍的忙，飛龍只是走投無路之下被逼兄弟鬩墻，肅清叛徒，一切罪孽都在劉焰燕身上。

會上其他人交頭接耳的討論著。

“你說什麼都可以，證據呢？” 林老一出聲，全場馬上又寂靜下來。

“林爺爺想必認識麻見隆一。他能為我作證。” 

這句話不止在場長老們，連米海爾也是一臉驚訝。麻見隆一這個名字黑白兩道都知曉，專門負責處理見不得光的事情，他們有些人甚至曾經拜託麻見工作，麻見的工作評價很高，馬上獲得了他們的信任。

“父親大人去世那天，他也在場，焰燕這次的事情，機緣巧合之下他也知道。他能證明我的清白。” 飛龍環顧了所有人的臉一周，接著繼續說。“這是他的親筆書信，請過目。”

飛龍拿出一封英語寫成的信，交給他們。趁著大家仔細閱讀時，米海爾忍不住向飛龍投來一個疑問的目光，飛龍只是眼尾一瞥，沒有理他。

“林爺爺，我一個小輩，不敢在各位面前說謊，前陣子的葬禮在座各位亦有前來的人，說我無情無義，我實在痛心，請還白蛇一個公道。” 言下之意，你們一大堆人欺負我一個後輩，你們丟不丟臉。

“如果這一切都是真的，劉焰燕確實不是個東西。” 林老氣得滿臉通紅，“把他交出來，我們親自處理這個孽子，為你父親祭奠！”

“不，先父也不會願意看見我對兄長出手的，我和阿爾巴托夫先生打算把劉焰燕流放，讓他永遠不能踏進我們的地盤。”

米海爾還是第一次聽聞此事，飛龍只提及將所有罪孽推在焰燕身上，他以為飛龍是想把焰燕交給這些長老處理，不用髒了自己的手。不過他也不好在這裡說什麼打斷飛龍的計劃，只能繼續配合飛龍的話。

長老們不斷稱讚飛龍果然名不虛傳，明明不久前才說他無情無義，現在又變成有情有義了，米海爾和飛龍聽在耳裡只覺得可笑。

酒席散去，飛龍和米海爾站著送客，直到剩下他們兩人。

“劉堂主，我剛剛喝了不少，不宜駕駛，能否請你送我回家？” 米海爾繼續他那假惺惺的語氣。

“沒問題，反正我們同一方向。” 飛龍幫他打開後座車門，兩個大男人一起擠在後面。

上了車子之後，米海爾把領帶隨便一拉，拔了下來，隨即解開最高的幾顆釦子，回家的路上他沒說什麼，飛龍以為他是喝多了，畢竟他坐在旁邊也能聞到酒味。

回到家中，飛龍被米海爾一把抱著了腰，拉進睡房。米海爾把飛龍推倒在床上，站在床尾居高臨下地看著他。

“請問有情有義的飛龍堂主，我什麼時候答應你流放劉焰燕呢？” 

“......” 飛龍往床頭方向爬過去，盡可能遠離他。

“那我能不能問一下，麻見隆一的信你是怎麼得來的？” 

“......” 飛龍吞了吞口水，“前幾天...你不在家的時候。” 

“為什麼他會寫給你？”

“我答應他會放他走。” 自知理虧的飛龍輕聲地說著。“他...沒有對我做些什麼，我覺得他沒有焰燕那麼可惡。而且我也只是說說，不一定會放他的...”

“是嗎？我還以為是舊情復燃了呢？不知道你還記不記得，麻見隆一想強暴你，想你死。” 米海爾很生氣，飛龍這行動完全沒有事先和他商議。“我是你男友，我覺得我有權知道和處理這件事。” 

“...這是白蛇內部的事情。” 

“哦？是這樣嗎？” 米海爾挑起眉，“你真不長記性啊是不是？”

“什麼？”

“再自己跑去亂來，我就把你鎖著做我情婦了。我跟你說過的。”


	21. Chapter 21

“米...米沙，你醉了？” 他的背貼緊床頭板，把自己縮成一團，雙眼盯著米海爾。

“那麼丁點的紅酒怎麼可能醉？” 米海爾爬上床，慢慢接近飛龍。

“我...我只是說說而已，沒有打算放了他的。真的！我已經不喜歡他了，米沙，真的！”

“飛。” 米海爾已經在他的身前，他身上的酒味濃烈，讓飛龍覺得很不舒服，“我氣的是什麼你還沒有明白？沒關係，我有的是時間。” 

“......？” 飛龍一臉茫然地看著他，他從來都沒有和人交往的經驗，說到和戀人吵架，自然是什麼都不懂。

“......” 米海爾也是無奈，飛龍的表情無辜得可愛。他撩起飛龍的頭髮，放在嘴邊吻著，另一隻手開始解開飛龍長衫上的花鈕扣。

“等、等等。我很喜歡你送我的這件衣服，你別弄壞它。” 飛龍推開了他下床，自己把長衫脫掉，仔細疊好放在旁邊的桌子上，只穿著內衣褲地站在床邊。

米海爾看著他脫衣服，他很高興飛龍如此珍惜他送的禮物，同時，卻又無名火起。他拉著美人纖細了不少的手腕，將他用力拉跌，飛龍跌在床上趴著，米海爾壓了上去，體型的差距令飛龍動彈不得。他故意地在飛龍耳邊吹氣，啃咬著他的脖子，帶著酒味的氣息濃罩著美人。

“你是不是覺得無論做了什麼，和我上床了我就能原諒你？” 他在飛龍耳邊輕輕說著，他的語氣很溫柔，卻讓飛龍不寒而慄，“飛龍，我愛你，但我的寬容也是有限的，不要利用我對你的感情。”

“米沙...” 被壓在下面的飛龍想起了交易那天暴怒的米海爾，對他毫不留情地施暴的劉焰燕，還有綁起他準備侵入的麻見，可怕的回憶再次湧現，他輕輕搖搖頭，想把那些記憶揮走。飛龍只穿了貼身的衣物，皮膚感受著米海爾全身的體溫，身後男人的體重讓他呼吸有點困難，他大口呼吸著，“米沙，我...我不是...在利用你...哈啊，我，真的愛...愛你的。”

“哦？真的嗎？” 米海爾稍微抬高了身體，讓飛龍好好呼吸，“可是啊，我還沒有得到你的吻。你的吻是留給你愛的人。你說的每一句話我都記得清清楚楚的。” 

“我...” 話還沒說完，米海爾用領帶把飛龍的蒙住飛龍的眼睛，視力被剝奪的飛龍馬上掙扎起來，伸手想拿掉領帶，卻被米海爾先一步抓住雙手，拉高至頭頂，再用皮帶綁了起來。

“寶貝，我很生氣。” 

“不要！！” 米海爾拉下飛龍最後的衣物，把手指伸進，近月經驗多了不少的飛龍輕易地接納了他，米海爾很快就把自己的火熱抵著入口，毫不留情地推進。

“嗚......” 被壓制著的飛龍發出小獸般的低鳴，帶著醉意和憤怒的米海爾沒有理會，扶著他的腰繼續進出著。

失去了視覺的飛龍對身體上的觸覺更加敏感，米海爾毫不留情的速度和深度，讓他才癒合不久的傷好像再次翻開了一樣疼痛，他咬著枕頭分散注意力，雙手被綁在頭頂上，只能用手肘勉強支撐著身體，承受著身後男人的怒氣。

疼痛和恐懼令飛龍的腦袋開始混亂起來，粗魯的動作讓他想起了焰燕。沒錯，米海爾從來都是溫柔體貼的，會照顧著他，不肯讓他多受一分痛楚，這樣粗暴的人...一定是劉焰燕。

被自己的兄長如此對待，要說沒有留下陰影，那只是他嘴硬，焰燕的獸行在他腦中留下一個傷疤。在他主觀的感覺中，現在對他行駛暴力的人是劉焰燕，不是他溫柔的男友。他啜泣起來，淚水被眼前的領帶吸收了，聲音被男人進出時身體相撞的啪啪聲遮蓋。

米海爾是在釋放後才發現飛龍不對勁。他解開了捆綁著他的皮帶和蒙著眼睛的領帶，看見美人臉上都是淚痕，靠在枕頭無聲地抽泣著，整個人都在發抖。

該死的，我又這樣對他了。

飛龍緊緊地閉上眼睛，好像沒有發現性事已經結束一樣，躺在床上一動不動，米海爾搖了搖他的肩，飛龍像是被什麼東西驚嚇到一樣猛然睜開眼睛，“焰燕...不要碰我！”

米海爾退後了一個身位，他沒想過自己竟然被飛龍聯想成焰燕，那個該死的混帳究竟對飛龍留下了多大的心理陰影。

“飛...是我，米沙。” 米海爾在飛龍面前揮揮手，美人隔了幾秒才認得出是他。

“米沙...？”

飛龍伸出雙臂，抓著米海爾的手借力拉自己起來，他漂亮的臉現在都是淚痕，看起來可憐巴巴的。

飛龍抱著米海爾的脖子，慢慢靠近，對著米海爾的唇用力地吻下去。突如其來的柔軟觸感太過美好，米海爾一時反應不過來，但畢竟是情場老手，很快就把主導權奪回，舔弄著飛龍的唇，把舌頭伸了進去，二人的舌頭纏繞著，米海爾調皮地舔了舔飛龍的上顎，美人主動地回應著他，良久後才捨得分開。

飛龍靠在他身上喘著氣，米海爾輕輕抱著他的腰，不敢用力。

“對不起，我又這樣粗暴了。” 米海爾低著頭，誠懇地道歉。

“我...真的不知道該怎麼樣和戀人相處，對不起，雖然我還是不知道你為什麼生氣。” 飛龍把臉埋在他身上，“可是我真的是愛著你的，米沙。那個人我已經放下了。”

飛龍如此直白的表示他還沒搞明白事情，米海爾實在哭笑不得，氣也馬上消了。他的小寶貝在戀愛上還有得學呢。他摸了摸飛龍的長髮，把他摟進懷中。

“以後不准再這樣對我。”


	22. Chapter 22

米海爾確實履行了自己的話，把飛龍關在睡房關了三天，他親自送三餐進去，連陶都不讓進去照顧他。飛龍氣得想把他揍趴，可是大腿的傷還沒全好，不能用踢的可能打不過這隻由肌肉組成的大毛熊。

米海爾送午餐進來時，他用被子把自己包成一隻粽子生悶氣，只露出臉窩在床上看書，眼尾瞥了一下米海爾，就翻過身繼續看書不理他。

“飛飛...” 米海爾把粽子飛抱緊，“起來吃午飯了。” 

飛龍從被窩伸出一隻手推開他，又縮回去。

“...還在生氣？” 明知故問的米海爾把手伸進被窩內，卻被飛龍狠狠地捏了一下。“對不起，我以後不會再這麼粗暴地對你。”

“嗚...飛飛不理我，我要哭了。” 米海爾趴在床上抱著枕頭，飛龍轉個頭看著他，趁他翻滾過來的時候伸出腿把他踢了下床。

“......” 米海爾揉著腦袋爬起來，深深感嘆飛龍的攻擊力真不是他以往任何一個交往對象能比得上的，至少他還真是第一次被人一腳踢下床。

“哼。” 飛龍把自己再包好，繼續窩著。

“...我把午餐放這裡，一定要吃哦。” 米海爾看著他，似乎今天也沒辦法把他從被窩拖出來了。

米海爾送晚餐來的時候，很滿意地看到清空了的午餐盤子。飛龍抱著書本睡著了，安穩的表情看起來，似乎沒有做惡夢。

他沒有叫醒他，只是坐在床邊的位置輕輕梳理著他的頭髮，突然想起飛龍說以前有編辮子，就手癢起來，輕輕地幫他綁了一條麻花辮。

米海爾離開房間之後，飛龍睜開眼睛，他早就醒來了，身為前職業殺手，他也淺眠得很，只是不想理那隻暴力笨熊才繼續裝睡。他看著鏡子，三股的髮量均衡，也沒有中途步驟弄錯，以一個男人來說，這麻花辮編得還真不錯。

米海爾這三天也不是閒著，第一天白蛇的人就來了找首領，他一臉認真地說飛龍累了，要休息，白蛇部下知道他是飛龍的盟友，也沒懷疑什麼就走了，還千叮萬囑他好好照顧堂主大人。小陶想砸門救主，被他攔了下來，憑他三寸不爛之舌說飛龍想吃某個特別麻煩的點心，哄騙了他去廚房學藝。

第一天的飛龍真的在休息，還沒意識到自己被米海爾關住了，所以美人還算容易應付。到了第二天，飛龍發現自己原來被軟禁了，開始氣得要命，把房間能拿起的東西都丟了在地上，差點連床都被他翻了過來。到了第三天，飛龍開始放軟了，把自己裹了起來，躺在床上對米海爾不理不睬的。

金髮的男人坐在書桌前收到部下的通知，終於鬆了口氣。他把飛龍關起來倒不是他真的還在生氣，只是不想美人出手阻礙他的計劃。他花了一天時間，準備好飛機和隨行人員，第二天挑好了時間地點，第三天，把劉焰燕和麻見分別送上兩架飛機。

麻見如約送回了日本，畢竟飛龍在長老面前說過他是證人，也不好對他出手了，出爾反爾對他們的名聲不好。劉焰燕則被他丟去了某個荒蕪的東南亞小島，一個月才一班船運送必需品的那種。

剛剛部下通知，兩部飛機順利降落，麻見和焰燕都已經各自到達目的地，飛機和他的部下已經在回程的路上，米海爾終於鬆一口氣，事情暫時告一段落，現在最大的問題就是怎樣把樓上氣瘋了的美人哄回來了，唉，自作孽不可活。

他想了想，還是上去把晚餐熱一熱，再叫醒飛龍吃飯好了，誰知道一開門就看到綁著麻花辮的美人在吃晚飯。飛龍沒想到他竟然會再回來，被他嚇了一跳，兩個人你看我我看你的。

“...呃，你睡醒了？”

“...嗯。”

米海爾坐在他前面，沒想到飛龍竟然把辮子留著，看著這個好像小了好幾歲的飛龍，他臉有點紅，“你這個髮型很好看。”

“前女友教的？”

“......” 米海爾點點頭，飛龍馬上把辮子拆掉。“啊啊啊不要...你那樣很好看。”

“哼。你笨手笨腳的，弄得才不好看。” 

“飛，我有事告訴你。” 米海爾突然認真的看著他，“我把麻見和劉焰燕都放了，麻見回了日本，劉焰燕的所在地我不想告訴你。”

“什麼？” 飛龍皺著眉，“為什麼不先和我說！”

“你做這麼多都沒先和我說啊。” 米海爾聳聳肩，“人是我抓的，你和那些臭老頭說過什麼來著？和我一起決定好了要怎麼做了？”

“......” 理虧的飛龍無言而對，“你把焰燕放在哪裡了？俄羅斯？”

“我不想說。總之，我安排好了他的食宿，但他沒辦法回來了。”


	23. Chapter 23

同居的生活過得非常愉快。

飛龍不喜歡出門，所以一向除了睡覺基本上不在家的米海爾就乖乖留在家裡陪著他。天氣好的時候在花園牽著手散步，在陽台放了桌子來個浪漫燭光晚餐，下雨的時候坐在窗前一起看雨點，或者打開音樂跳一段華爾茲。

他知道飛龍喜歡喝茶，就找人在俄羅斯定來一套俄式茶具，就像他們的俄羅斯娃娃和法貝熱彩蛋一樣，上面繪上了華麗複雜的花紋，飛龍看著很喜歡，高興地收下禮物。飛龍知道米海爾喜歡吃下午茶，特地找來了五星酒店主廚弄了一桌子的點心茶點，兩個人你一口我一口的吃著小點，氣氛良好。

米海爾怕自己酒後又失控，除了餐前喝點極低酒精濃度的紅酒，可謂滴酒不沾。吃完飯，飛龍抽著煙管，米海爾點著雪茄，兩個人躺在沙發一邊吞雲吐霧，一邊東拉西扯的聊著天，感覺對了就上床親熱，沒有感覺就相擁而眠。

事情結束後過了三個多月，白蛇的總部裝修完成，飛龍和陶決定是時候搬回去了，雖然不捨得，但米海爾確實沒有理由把飛龍留下。飛龍答應他，有時間的話就會和他出去約會，他才肯放開飛龍的手讓他回去。

飛龍把自己的房間順便改建了，從以往偏向古代中式的風格改成了現代風，仍然是木質的家具為主，但換成了淺色的木頭，感覺就是溫暖的家。他把床從之前的普通雙人床換成King size的大床，鋪上麻質的床單，在上面翻滾四五個圈都沒問題，他絕不承認這是為了和米海爾一起睡覺而換的，只是為了舒適！

他重新定制的長衫也開始陸續運到，有嚴肅帶有威嚴的，有優雅文靜的，也有舒適的家居服。他把米海爾送他的衣服珍而重之地疊好放在衣櫃，用各種防蟲的東西保護著，吩咐小陶對這件衣服要最用心地照顧。

米海爾看著冷清了的房間感到很寂寞。他已經習慣了回家後看見飛龍窩在房間看書，餐桌上有人陪他聊天，還有半夜起來時懷中的溫暖。他嘆了一口氣，從酒櫃拿出久違了的伏特加，對著沒有火的壁爐慢慢喝著。

這三個月的幸福生活，讓他差點忘記那兩個垃圾的事情了，要讓他們真的幸福地繼續下去，必須得快點處理，而且不能讓飛龍知道。

自從放走了麻見和焰燕之後，米海爾一直找人暗中注意著他們。麻見隆一是個聰明人，他一回到日本就帶著他的小寵物，還有那些忠心耿耿的下屬逃了去美洲。米海爾和飛龍的勢力集中在歐亞大陸，美洲確實是逃避他們的好地方。

至於焰燕，米海爾千挑萬選的選了一個東南亞的小島，倒不是因為那個小島夠荒蕪，而是因為那個島上的原居民到現在還栽種罌粟花，提煉作止痛用的草藥。他猜測劉焰燕在這什麼娛樂都沒有的島上，很快會沾染上癮，慢慢自己步向滅亡。米海爾沒辦法原諒這個侵犯了飛龍的男人，本來想一槍給他個痛快，但仔細一想，飛龍為了他度過了多少個被惡夢纏繞的晚上，他就要劉焰燕過多少痛不欲生的日子。除了對著飛龍，他從來都不是一個寬宏大量的男人。

他收到部下的通知，說劉焰燕如他所料，真的開始抽煙了，米海爾忍不住笑了出來，這個男人確實沒有自控力，不久之後，那個該死的混帳就會變得皮黃骨瘦，不似人形了。啊，真希望他能活久一點。

這件事絕對不能讓飛龍知道，不然那心軟又重親情的寶貝兒又會對哥哥心痛了。

想到這裡，又開始掛念著大美人了。米海爾拿出電話撥號，飛龍很快就接通了。

“寶貝，我很想你。”

“我們前天才見過啊。”

“唔...那是在工作，不算數。”

“......明天我整天都有空。我...的房間剛裝修好，你來看看。” 米海爾可以想像到飛龍滿臉通紅地邀請他的樣子，如果他有長尾巴的話，現在肯定搖到快骨折了。

“好啊，明天我一大早就過去！”

“我要睡覺了，再不睡陶就要進來罵我了。”

“飛，晚安，希望你能夢見我。” 

“晚安，祝好夢。”

米海爾喝了一口伏特加，滿臉笑容，開始在腦中計劃明天該做些什麼好。突然電話響起打斷他的幻想，他一臉不爽地看著來電顯示。

“Yuri Arbatov"


	24. Chapter 24

“喂～？” 米海爾開了電腦播放色情片做背景音，故意裝作喘著氣的聲音來接通電話。

“...米海爾，是我。” 

“噢？” 米海爾那邊傳來女人的叫聲。

“...真是的，又在玩女人了嗎？”

“叔叔，你別這個時間找我好嗎？”

“哼。我明天坐飛機過去，大概晚上九點到，你在家等著我。” 

“親愛的，悠著點，我在和叔叔聊著呢。喂？尤里？我知道啦，先掛了。” 

米海爾掛了電話，笑著關掉影片，試過絕色美人的滋味，現在這種片子他可是提不起勁了。

在莫斯科的尤里看著電話，剛剛聽見的聲音分明不止一個女生，他滿臉通紅，這個不檢點的侄子真是的，這次過去一定得順便好好教育一下他！

第二天的一早，米海爾就坐上直升機直奔白蛇總部。現在他公開的身份是白蛇忠實的盟友，只有飛龍身邊高級的幹部，也就是之前跟著他逃走的人，才知道他們的關係。米海爾那邊也一樣，知道飛龍是他戀人的，只有最貼身的幾個助手和家裡的老管家。

白蛇的人看到他也沒有攔著，反而帶路領他進首領的私人房間，他們老大比較宅，沒工作的時候基本大門不出，二門不邁，窩在房間看書抽煙的。米海爾敲了敲門，開門的是陶，一見到他二話不說就直接關門，米海爾趕緊把腳卡在中間，用暴力強行打開。他很清楚聽見陶嘖了一聲，裝作沒事發生的樣子，帶他去客廳。

飛龍坐在客廳的大沙發上抽著煙管，看見米海爾來了，就挪過點位置讓他坐在自己旁邊。米海爾一把抱著飛龍，在美人的臉上親了一大口。

陶幫他們泡了一壺茶，倒茶時一直瞪著米海爾，看得他心都涼了。最後還是飛龍讓小陶下樓去白蛇練槍，陶才依依不捨的出門，留下兩個膩歪的小情侶。

飛龍帶著米海爾參觀他的新居，米海爾很驚訝地發現，在茶櫃旁邊竟然放了一個小小的酒櫃，裡面有幾瓶紅酒、威士忌和伏特加，幾乎滴酒不沾的飛龍偶然喝幾口紅酒也說得過去，那些烈酒明顯就是為了米海爾而放的。

他一路參觀，發現了更多小細節，比如可以調教高度的蓮蓬頭，比飛龍的身高合適用的還能多調高一點，鞋櫃裡有多一雙拖鞋，飛龍衣櫃裡有幾套明顯尺碼大很多的西裝和睡衣，還有主人套房衛浴裡多出一套黑色的洗漱用品。

“...飛，這些都是為我準備的嗎，我很感動。” 

“不，我偷偷養了個男人，這些不是給你的。”

“...那飛龍大人可以包養我嗎？” 

“我考慮考慮，你有什麼技能？”

“我晚上很勇猛的，保證滿意。” 米海爾臉不紅氣不喘的回答著，反倒是問問題的人臉紅了。

兩個人在家裡呆著看書聽音樂，聊天抽煙玩牌，餓了就打電話叫外賣，讓白蛇的部下送上來，悠閒地過了一天。

聽著爵士樂的吃完晚飯，米海爾趁著飛龍去洗澡時衝了進去，拉著他來個鴛鴦戲水，在按摩浴缸玩得不亦樂乎。他的雙手不安分地為美人“按摩”，飛龍也不甘示弱地挑逗著他，纖細的手指在他背上輕輕撫摸著，玩著玩著，飛龍坐在浴缸的邊緣，享受著米海爾嘴巴的服務，雙手一邊梳理著那頭卷毛，微微弓起了身體，嘴邊漏出舒服的聲音。倒差不多的時候，飛龍的雙腿夾著金髮男人壯碩的身軀，把他拉得更近，然後釋放在他嘴邊。

米海爾站起來舔了舔，色氣滿滿的，吻了飛龍一口，把美人自己的精華推進飛龍口內，美人伸出舌頭，像是品嚐什麼美味一樣，對著米海爾魅惑一笑。

“你這程度的連試用期都過不了，還想我包養你？”

“呵，我還沒出真功夫呢。”

他把飛龍抱起來，放在那偌大的床上欺身上去，兩個人正吻得熱情如火時，電話響起。

“Fuxk." 米海爾從慾望中清醒過來，一臉不爽地拿起電話。早在他昨天掛線之後，他就把尤里拋之腦後了，他心中的天枰永遠都是為飛龍傾斜的，和美人有約的日子，管他是叔叔還是誰，一概不見。

“嗯？” 飛龍的眼神迷離，一臉疑惑，歪歪頭看著他，米海爾覺得他可愛極了，把電話隨便一丟，馬上親了上去。

“寶貝～～我來了！” 

“嗯...電話不用聽嗎？” 

“管他的。” 米海爾繼續對那漂亮的紅唇有親又啃。


	25. Chapter 25

翻雲覆雨了數不清那麼多場，從浴缸到床上，吃了個宵夜稍作休息後又繼續再戰，最後米海爾心滿意足地抱著累翻了的大美人睡覺，有個體力好身體好的戀人就是有這優點，不像以前和女人玩的時候，來個兩三場就得停手。和很有興致的飛龍一起探索不同姿勢玩法，簡直就是人生巔峰。

第二天早上陶回家時是目瞪口呆的。

本來陶是住在飛龍旁邊的房間的，昨天為了不打擾他們，特地去了白蛇其他樓層的客房暫住，雖然很不爽米海爾，但畢竟這男人是最愛的飛大人選的，嘖，暴力男，飛大人快點甩了他吧。

他都已經進入青春期，也不是不知道這種事的天真小孩子了，作為飛龍的貼身侍從，以前飛龍帶著些小寵物回來玩玩時也是他負責收拾殘局的。只是這次回家之後，只能用一片狼藉形容。房間被他們弄得亂七八糟，套☆子滿地都是，乾掉的迷之液體黏在浴缸、沙發上，他們的衣服像是脫了皮的蛇一樣，從客廳一路延伸到睡房，不說還以為昨天晚上開了場10p派對。

陶衝進睡房，他們兩個還抱在一起睡得無比安穩，他氣不打一處來，抄起一個枕頭瞄準那頭金毛就丟過去。床上的兩個黑大佬瞬間驚醒，各自拿起床邊的手槍指著來人，看見小陶之後又馬上放下來。

“...早安，陶。” 飛龍聲音沙啞地向陶打招呼，拉起被子擋住自己。

“飛大人，早安。請您繼續休息吧。” 陶幫他拉好被子，“這個人給我出來！幫忙收拾！”

“啊...？為什麼要我？” 米海爾一臉無辜，他也想爬回去繼續睡覺啊，正當他的手抱到飛龍的腰時，就被美人推了出被窩外。

“出去，幫陶收拾。” 美人把被子拉過頭，翻身繼續睡覺。

既然是飛龍吩咐，那就只好照辦囉。米海爾光著身子爬起來，不遮不掩的，反正陶也是個男生，他有的東西，陶也有，反而是陶別過了臉。哼，等我長大了，我也能有那個尺寸的！米海爾在床邊逛了一圈，找到了自己的內☆褲穿好，正在努力找褲子的時候，竟然發現自己的電話在地上。

“嗯？啊，糟糕。” 米海爾打開電話，上面寫著20個未接來電和30封未讀短信。 

“怎麼了？” 飛龍在被窩轉了個方向。

“我叔叔來澳門了，我完全忘了。” 米海爾聳聳肩，把電話丟在床頭櫃，繼續找褲子穿。飛龍伸出手指，指了指衣櫃。

“對呢，飛飛幫我買了幾套衣服呢。” 他打開衣櫃，穿上飛龍準備的西褲，尺寸剛剛好。

被陶在後面督促著，這輩子第一次做家務的米海爾努力把房子清潔好，順便做好早餐再把睡回籠覺的美人叫醒。

“剛剛你說你叔叔來了？” 喝著橙汁的美人問。

“噢。差點又忘了。嗯，昨天來的。” 

“......我不知道你還有親人。” 飛龍側著頭說，米海爾繼承了家族首領的位置，還以為他和自己一樣，親人已經全部不在了。

“那傢伙不算。在我小時候他會拿鞭子抽我，你看我的背都是傷疤吧？還喜歡說些怪怪的話，現在想起來，那傢伙肯定是個戀☆童☆變☆態。” 米海爾一邊咬著火腿一邊說，“他現在算是我的部下，我把他留在莫斯科，不知怎麼了昨天突然說要過來。”

“我以為你的疤是戰鬥時留下，要不就是你得罪了哪個女人被她揍了一頓。” 飛龍笑著說，“你叔叔知道我們的事嗎？”

“不，他不知道。我打算隨便應付一下他，把他丟回莫斯科，別在這裡礙事。”

“他該不會是來逼婚的吧？” 飛龍想起前陣子不小心看到的電視劇劇情。

“...不會吧，按他的性格來看，應該更擔心我到處搞出人命吧。” 

“我和你一起去澳門吧，我也很好奇你的叔叔是什麼樣子的。” 

“...好吧。我的大宅也修好了，這回該我帶你去參觀我的新居了。” 

兩個人施施然地吃完早餐，洗個澡，換了衣服，才爬上直升機飛往澳門，到達的時候都快中午了。

尤里昨天下飛機之後，就直接去了大宅，老管家開了門，一臉猶豫地和他說米海爾少爺早上出門了還沒回來。尤里點點頭，他這侄子從來不是什麼守時的好孩子。他走進客廳坐著等，等到一個小時，終於忍不住打電話給米海爾，誰知道打了幾十通，米海爾都沒有聽，更何況是發出的短信了。

如果說飛龍的家是為了方便米海爾隨時留宿，那米海爾的家就像是飛龍根本住在那裡了。客廳鋪上了中式花紋的地毯，還放著一套紫砂茶具，檀香香薰蠟燭的味道讓尤里想起寺廟，沒想到來了澳門，米海爾還開始附庸風雅起來了。

他站起來，無視管家的阻攔直接進去米海爾的睡房。一盒套子大咧咧地放在床頭櫃，他看了一眼，雙人床上的枕頭一個硬的一個軟的，桌子上放了好幾本中文書，衛浴掛著兩套睡袍，兩隻牙刷，還有那頭金毛根本用不著的百齒梳。尤里看著看著，怎麼看都是和人同居了。他一下子打開衣櫃，倒是沒找到女人內☆衣☆褲，他拿出一套長衫，這怎麼看都不是米海爾能穿下的尺寸，更別提上面繡的花絕不是他侄子的風格了。

他皺著眉回到自己的客房，米海爾看來是放了他鴿子了。他可不單單是為了教導侄子正確的道德觀念而來的，要是米海爾已經有了個同居的對象，那事情就麻煩了。


	26. Chapter 26

米海爾開著直升機和飛龍一起回到澳門的家。飛龍看著身旁熟練地操控著機器的人，沒想到他還真不是吹的。

“怎樣？很帥吧？” 米海爾察覺到他的視線，一臉驕傲地笑著。

“嗯哼，還好。” 

降落後，米海爾扶著飛龍下來，兩個人滿臉笑容地開門準備參觀新居，誰知一進門就看到冷著臉的尤里。

“終於記得要回來了？” 

“噢，尤里，好久不見。” 

飛龍看著這個中年男人，一頭金髮用髮泥全部整齊地向後梳，不苟言笑的樣子，除了一樣高大健碩之外，和旁邊那隻嬉皮笑臉的捲毛熊完全不一樣，不說絕對不知道他們有親戚關係。

尤里也在打量著飛龍。飛龍今天穿的是襯衣西褲，一頭長髮束成高馬尾。亞洲人的臉孔在他眼裡一向比較陰柔，這個男人卻是他見過的人之中最漂亮的。他心中的警號大作，該不會米海爾的同居人就是這個男人？

“咳咳。米海爾，這位是？”

“白蛇劉飛龍。你好，前陣子謝謝阿爾巴托夫家族照顧了。” 飛龍搶先一步回答，誰知道米海爾會說些什麼東西。

“原來是劉堂主，你好，我是米海爾的叔叔，尤里·阿爾巴托夫。” 

看著飛龍和尤里寒暄幾句，米海爾就自顧自的走進客廳坐下。尤里見狀，也只能向“客人” 飛龍伸出手，邀請他一同入內。

“米海爾，我不是讓你等我嗎，昨天去哪裡了？” 坐下之後，尤利開始質問老是到處瞎逛的侄子。

“噢，我和飛龍在一起，玩到忘了時間了。” 米海爾壞笑著，“沒想到飛龍竟然和我那麼志同道合呢，早上談完生意，晚上就去聯絡感情嘛。”

“你胡說什麼！別對劉堂主說些失禮的話。” 尤利瞥了飛龍一眼，劉飛龍看起來清冷淡然，可不像自家侄子花花公子似的。飛龍也沒否認，只是淡淡的微笑著。

“嗯？你在胡想什麼？我們只是一起喝酒而已。” 米海爾繼續壞笑。“別說我了，你怎麼來了？”

尤里沒有出聲，只是看了一眼飛龍。飛龍明白他的眼神，主動起來避席，卻被米海爾抓住手腕拉下來。

“飛龍是我的盟友，沒什麼是他不能聽的，說吧。”

尤里看著這兩個人，劉飛龍前陣子求助阿爾巴托夫家族的事情他也知道，可是兩個組織的關係從沒如此親密無間。看來要不是米海爾在協助飛龍奪回組織的時候，實際上已經掌控著白蛇，就是這兩個人之間真有點什麼了...

可是這種問題不能直接問出來，劉飛龍再怎麼說都是另一大勢力的首領，可不能得失他。

“我明白了。我是來跟你說你堂哥的事，你還記得維克托吧？” 尤里故意改用俄語。

“噢？他不是在坐牢嗎？” 

“蹲完了，還帶著在裡面認識的人出來，現在他的勢力在莫斯科快速增長，你再這樣優哉游哉下去，你的地位就不保了。” 尤里嚴肅地說，“別忘了，他也是阿爾巴托夫。”

“那你想我怎麼樣？過去揍他一頓？” 米海爾笑著說，轉個頭和飛龍用英語解釋剛剛的對話，飛龍一邊聽著一邊點點頭。

“我要你好好想一想怎樣擴展你的勢力。” 尤里看著侄子如此細心地為身旁的人翻譯，心裡越來越懷疑。米海爾一向都是聽懂就算聽不懂我不管的，就連泡妞的時候也一樣。想到這一點，他突然想看看飛龍的反應。

“抱歉，劉堂主，我沒意識到你不會俄語。” 尤里改用英語，“米海爾，最簡單的方法就是聯姻。” 

“不要。” 米海爾想都沒有想就拒絕了，這也是尤里想像中的反應，他主要是想看看飛龍的表現。飛龍卻只是繼續坐著，表情丁點變化都沒有。

飛龍的內心卻是波瀾萬丈，作為首領，聯姻這種事他不是沒想像過，也沒有天真的以為他和米海爾能逃過這命運，但畢竟他是白蛇之首，就算心裡有什麼想法，都不能展露在外。

“尤里，你在莫斯科冷傻了嗎？擴展勢力最簡單的明明就是結盟啊。” 米海爾翻了個白眼，“現在我有白蛇在我身邊呢。”

“白蛇會永遠成為您忠實的盟友。” 

尤里也只是輕輕一笑，把這話題帶過。米海爾看他也說不出什麼事情了，就帶著飛龍參觀新居，不管尤里了。

米海爾的房子和被劉焰燕破壞前差不多，只是裝潢上比以前溫和了不少，以前都是黑色皮革金屬元素居多，現在多了點木家具，加上客廳的電子壁爐，整體溫暖了不少。飛龍留意到那些茶具和地毯裝飾，他向米海爾微笑示意，在叔叔面前，他不想做得太明顯。

下午茶的時候，米海爾甚至親手泡了一壺水仙茶給飛龍，和他一起喝著喝不慣的中式茶，甚至連糕點好像都是飛龍喜歡的，不是以往米海爾吃慣了的，可是兩個人的交談也確實沒有超出盟友的界線。尤里看在眼內，心中的疑惑越來越多。

  
晚餐過後，尤里主動留飛龍過夜，說是天色晚了，坐直升機不安全，米海爾點點頭，飛龍也不客氣了。

米海爾帶著飛龍去他主人套房旁邊的客房，笑著在他耳邊輕輕說，“打開衣櫃看看。”，然後就回到自己房間。

飛龍一臉疑惑，不過還是按照他說的，打開了衣櫃。裡面竟然放滿了他的衣服，從內衣襪子，睡衣浴袍，到長衫西裝，什麼都有，尺寸分毫不差，好像這是他自家的衣櫃一樣。旁邊的梳妝桌上放著木質的百齒梳，這種款式梳頭時不容易纏著頭髮，是他最喜歡的，還有一瓶他用慣了的古龍水。飛龍笑著看這一切，享受著米海爾的體貼。

突然在哪裡傳出來敲門聲，卻不是房門那邊的，飛龍豎起耳朵仔細聽了一下，好像是衣櫃傳來的？

他打開衣櫃，竟然看見了米海爾。

“嘻嘻，驚喜嗎？” 他在衣櫃爬出來，飛龍一臉難以置信地看著他。

  
米海爾牽著他的手示範了一遍，原來拉一下衣櫃裡的晾衣桿，再扭動著，就能打開往米海爾房間的暗門。

“以前的貴族偷情必備家具，我們以後可以玩偷情play了。” 

飛龍無語。


	27. Chapter 27

“笨蛋。” 飛龍笑著說，他抱著米海爾的脖子，金髮的男人順著他的動作，抱緊了美人的腰，兩個人抱著一起倒在床上。

“哈哈，想不到那麼快就派上用場。” 

“那麼情夫，你過來做什麼？” 

“偷情啊。” 

米海爾把手放在飛龍的腰上，漸漸伸進他襯衣內，撫摸著那白滑的肌膚。飛龍躺著讓他摸，笑笑的看著他。

“我覺得你叔叔在外面等著呢。” 

“呵，那麼我們聲音得小一點。” 米海爾把手慢慢推移到飛龍的臀部揉捏著。飛龍微微地把身體挪近他，在米海爾的臉上親了一口。

“維克托是什麼回事？” 

“嗯...堂兄，也是我爸的哥哥的兒子。” 米海爾解開飛龍的釦子，翻身壓在身下吻著他的身體，“我爸死的時候他試過和我爭權，他被我揍了一頓，之後聽說走☆私被抓到了。” 

“嗯...” 米海爾把手指伸進美人的身體，昨天才縱慾了一夜，沒什麼障礙就能多加一隻手指。“你叔叔...嗯..說要擴展...啊慢點...擴展勢力...”

“噓...” 米海爾壞笑著，再多加了一隻手指為美人做好準備，“他說的也沒錯，是時候了。” 

“米沙...” 飛龍伸出雙臂抱著他的肩膀，把他拉近自己，在他耳邊細語，“劉飛龍永遠忠於你，只有你。” 

如此的愛語，讓米海爾再也忍不住，拉下褲子，長驅直入。美人弓起身體迎接他，他咬著手腕不讓自己發出聲音，米海爾把他的手拿開，兩個人舌吻著，除了進出的撞擊聲外盡量保持安靜，倒真有幾分偷情的感覺。

米海爾釋放在他的體內，飛龍也同時間到達。兩個人喘著氣，一起躺著休息，米海爾靠在床頭板坐著，點了根煙抽，本來平躺著的飛龍側過身，把頭放在米海爾的大腿，伸出手奪過他的煙自己抽。

“呼...還是煙管的味道好。” 飛龍一臉嫌棄的把香煙還給米海爾。

“嘖，那你別搶我的。” 米海爾拿回來抽了一口，像小孩子一樣笑著，“我們間接接吻了～”

“笨蛋，我們舌吻都試過了好嗎。” 

“我想什麼都和你試試啊。” 

飛龍覺得自己的臉有點紅，對著這隻經常投直球的笨熊，真的有點招架不來。

突然，門又被敲響。米海爾和飛龍互相看了一眼，飛龍不禁笑了出來。他拍了拍米海爾的肩，讓他趕緊爬回去，天，他們真的像是在偷情了。

飛龍披上浴袍，打開門縫，外面的如他所料是尤里。

“劉堂主，我有事情想和你說。” 

“嗯？好，等我一下，我先穿好衣服。” 飛龍把門關上，隨便穿上了衣櫃內的睡衣褲子，米海爾射了在他身體裡面，走路時候總覺得大腿黏黏的，他看了一眼鏡子，米海爾的吻☆痕都留在衣服能擋住的位置。他把混亂的床鋪稍微拉平，用被子蓋好，才打開門讓尤里進來。

尤里不客氣地進來，在梳妝桌前坐下，飛龍則坐在床沿。尤里看了一眼房間，有點亂，還帶著香煙的餘香，是米海爾抽慣了的香煙品牌。眼前的美人一身睡衣，頭髮有點亂，不知是否自己多心，總覺得他帶有性事後的媚態。

“劉堂主，深夜打擾你了。”

“嗯，沒關係。有什麼事嗎？” 飛龍撩起耳邊的頭髮，輕輕靠後坐著。

“是有關白蛇和阿爾巴托夫家族的事。” 

“白蛇永遠支持米海爾。” 飛龍微笑著回答，“你們家族內部的事情我不會摻和進去，我只能說，白蛇會支持米海爾的所有決定，赴湯蹈火不在話下。” 

簡而明確的一句話。白蛇支持的是米海爾，並不是阿爾巴托夫家族，假如有人謀取他的位置，白蛇就會聯同米海爾馬上反撲。

“我明白了，劉堂主。” 尤里輕輕一笑，起身離開。

尤里出去之後，又馬上敲響了米海爾的房間。米海爾腰上圍著毛巾應門，頭髮還在滴水，明顯剛剛正在洗澡。

“怎麼了？” 

“你和劉飛龍是什麼關係？”

“好朋友。” 好到可以上☆床的那種。

“他剛剛跟我說，他會賭命支持你。”

“很好，我也一樣。” 米海爾瞇著眼睛看著他，“我會好好拓展生意，不會讓維克托得逞的，你別給我弄些小動作。” 

“呵，比如給你找個老婆？” 尤里冷笑著看他，“那得看你的成果了，我還是覺得聯姻是個不錯的選擇。” 

維克托也是尤里的侄子，但米海爾是他從小照顧的，米海爾失勢的話，尤里也不會有好日子過，所以無論如何，他都得確保後路。

“你敢找，我敢殺。”


	28. Chapter 28

莫斯科郊外的一座大宅，維克托坐在大廳的鋼琴前，一邊彈奏著簡單的樂曲，一邊聽著部下的匯報。他一頭金髮剪得很短，綠色的眼睛，高大健碩的身形是斯拉夫人的標準。

“老大，米海爾·阿爾巴托夫最近的動向已經查出來了。” 他的部下遞過一份文件，維克托放在樂譜架子上仔細看著。

“哦...？出手協助香港的白蛇奪回權力？哈哈，這真有趣，把這個日本人找過來吧，我想見見他。”

=========

自那天之後，米海爾和飛龍聚少離多。飛龍親手處決了不少叛徒，現在正忙著培養接手的人才，穩定組織內部，忙得焦頭爛額的。米海爾則在準備擴展生意，他眼見麻見隆一能逃去美洲，正正反映出他們在美洲的影響力還不足，趁著機會，是時候向那邊下手了。

他和飛龍在雙方部下前正式喝了交杯酒結盟，自此白蛇和阿爾巴托夫家族成為緊密的合作夥伴，雙方共享情報和航線。他們故意把這個消息宣揚到全歐亞的黑道都知道，兩大組織合作之下，再也沒人敢挑戰他們的地盤。

米海爾每次想起那天的情況，都忍不住會心一笑。酒量極低的飛龍一口氣喝下一杯烈酒，他站都快站不穩了，還裝模作樣地說了一大堆門面話才肯坐下來，米海爾全程都得輕輕扶著他的肩以防美人一頭摔下去。喝完之後，米海爾在飛龍耳邊小聲地說了一句，“真希望這是我們的婚禮交杯酒。” 美人瞪了他一眼，那酒精染紅了的臉在米海爾眼裡竟帶點嫵媚。

那天的飛龍穿著繡著白蛇的黑色長衫，那是白蛇首領的最正式服裝，用中式繩結輕輕綁著一頭長髮。在亞洲人內算是挺高的飛龍，站在米海爾身邊還是矮了半個頭，纖幼的手臂和米海爾的交叉對飲，眼睛沒有離開過對方。米海爾脫掉外套時，飛龍自然地接過來幫他掛在椅背，飛龍放下酒杯時，米海爾則幫他叫了一杯暖水，不讓他再喝了。尤里把一切看在眼內，在心中有八九分確定了米海爾衣櫃內長衫的主人。

他不讚同和男性的關係，但其實米海爾要玩男人還是玩女人尤里是不想管的，不過萬一不是隨便玩玩，而是認真的感情，那他就得從中干預讓侄子回歸正途了。

尤里派人暗中調查了劉飛龍這個人，又悄悄地觀察著米海爾。屬下匯報說劉飛龍一向偏愛男色，雖然多年來都沒有正式的對象，偶然也會帶著些男寵回家過夜，自家侄子又一向男女不忌，尤里到現在已經十分確定米海爾和飛龍之間有點什麼，只是不知道有幾分是認真的。

叔叔的小動作瞞不過米海爾的眼睛。他知道尤里在懷疑自己和飛龍的關係，所以在忙碌的工作中，一周至少三天故意去酒吧花天酒地，每次他桌上都至少有四個女生，還要每次都是不同的人，把花花公子四個字發揮得淋漓盡致。偶然甚至邀請飛龍一起來喝酒，試圖打消尤里的懷疑，在他訓練之下，飛龍的酒量慢慢進步，喝幾杯雞尾酒也還能保持清醒。

“飛龍，我們來比賽泡女生好不好？” 米海爾拿著酒杯笑著說。“樓下那個舞池，三十分鐘內帶著最多女生回來這桌子的人贏，輸的人要聽贏的人一個命令。”

“哦？我贏了的話你不就很丟臉？” 飛龍勾起嘴角，一臉笑意地看著他。

“哈哈，請讓我看看飛龍大人的本事了，怎麼樣？飛龍大人不敢玩？” 米海爾努力刺激不服輸的美人。

“呵，你給我等著。”

米海爾和飛龍各自在舞池獵豔，一個是習慣情場的莫斯科王子，一個是老宅在家的大美人，但物以罕為貴，最後竟然被美人贏了比賽。

他們為帶來的女生買了酒，付了今晚的單，就讓她們散了。

“莫斯科王子也不外如是嘛。” 飛龍笑得一臉囂張。

“哼。” 米海爾以一人之差輸掉比賽，他盤算著叫一杯酒精濃度極高的雞尾酒把美人放倒好了。

“呵呵，我想想要你聽什麼命令好呢~？” 

“這不是米海爾和劉堂主嗎？”

尤里的聲音從他們後面出現，兩個人嚇了一跳，他們的保鏢全部掏槍指著來的人，見是尤里，米海爾的部下放下了武器，飛龍的人卻仍然指著他。

“尤里...先生？” 飛龍揮揮手，讓部下放鬆下來。“沒想到竟然在酒吧見到你。”

“我也是呢，劉堂主。” 尤里毫不客氣地坐下他們的桌子，“我以為劉堂主比較喜歡男人。”


	29. Chapter 29

氣氛馬上改變了，飛龍卻靠著椅背坐得舒舒服服的。

“是又怎麼樣？不准我出來玩嗎？” 飛龍笑著回答，這種程度的問題，雄獅會那群老頭子早就對他試過了，他們倒不是有什麼信仰禁忌，只是生怕飛龍沒有子嗣而已。“我喜歡男人可是眾所皆知的事，全亞洲都知道我喜歡過麻見隆一，我也沒打算隱瞞。” 

“不是不是，好奇罷了。” 尤里叫了一杯酒，雙手交叉放在大腿上。“劉堂主那麼漂亮，確實惹人疼愛，不知道現在劉堂主有沒有對象？要我為您介紹一個嗎？。”

“尤里，閉嘴。” 米海爾盯著他，“不准對飛龍這樣失禮。”

“我倒是不明白，男人有什麼好的？如果是劉堂主那樣漂亮的倒還能理解，連我也想一親芳澤。劉堂主，如果你今晚沒有對象的話，能否給我一個機會？我真想看看您禁慾的外表下，是如何在男人身下扭動的，被操的時候會叫得多淫蕩。” 

米海爾聽見這話再也忍不住怒火，站起來掏出槍指著尤里。

“尤里，最後一次警告，不准對飛龍這樣失禮。”

“我個人是不反對你玩玩的，米海爾。” 尤里繼續自說自話，“但動真情的話，我就必須阻止你了。你們之間，是真是假？” 

“我玩真的又怎樣？你能拿我怎麼樣？” 米海爾冷笑著，“帶我去教堂懺悔？還是像小時候那樣抽我一頓鞭子？”

“米海爾！” 飛龍呼喚了他一聲，讓他冷靜下來，他站起來，把米海爾拿著槍的手按下。比這些更難聽的騷擾他都聽過，尤里的話對他不痛不癢的。“冷靜。”

米海爾聽見了美人的呼喚，把槍放了下來坐下，一口氣喝了一杯伏特加。“是真是假，跟你無關。”

“還記得小時候老是跟著你屁股後面跑的那個女生葉列娜嗎？” 尤里好像完全不受米海爾威脅似的，“我叫了她過來，明天就會到了，你們培養一下感情，一個月後宣布訂婚。你的名聲在生意上也很重要，在維克托還在擴張勢力的情況下，我不能讓你隨便亂來。”

“尤里，你腦袋是真的冷壞了？” 米海爾冷笑著，“你敢找，我敢殺，你以為我開玩笑的？” 

“小孩子別那麼天真了。你以為什麼都能如你所願？米海爾，這個婚你結定了，結完你要搞婚外情還是什麼我不管，劉堂主要是願意當你的情婦，倒也無妨。” 

尤里說完，就自己站起來離開，留下米海爾和飛龍默默坐著。

===========

麻見逃去美洲之後，打算藉此金盆洗手，退出黑暗世界了，反正掙的錢也夠花好幾輩子，兩腿被飛龍的子彈打傷了筋骨，走路也不利索。他大部分部下拿到遣散費後就離開了，唯有桐島和蘇芳兩人繼續留在他身邊，做著他的保鏢。

他買了一輛露營車，帶著秋仁在美洲穿梭，到處拍照，秋仁把拍到的照片透過網絡出版，兩個人好像寫遊記一樣記錄生活，小心翼翼的在離開那個地方之後，才發布出去，以防行踪被米海爾查到。比起以前總是擔心隨時被仇家所殺，現在倒是過得相當輕鬆愉快。

他們在大峽谷搭了帳篷露營，秋仁準備拍攝峽谷壯麗的景色時，維克托獨自走了過來向他打招呼，原本以為這個俄國人只是其他遊客，當他表露身份時，麻見確實是很驚訝。

“我想你認識我的堂弟米海爾。” 維克托的英語沒米海爾的流利，帶著一口俄語口音，麻見得用心聽才聽得清。

“我對阿爾巴托夫家族沒興趣。” 

“這麼說吧，我希望他失勢，我知道你和他有過節。”

“我已經不幹這個了。” 麻見斬釘截鐵地拒絕了他。

“我想知道白蛇劉飛龍的事。” 

麻見嘆了一口氣，看來這個俄國人不得到什麼情報是不會走的了。

“......如果你的目標是米海爾，那你最好別小看劉飛龍。他要是認真起來，可還真是不得了。”


	30. Chapter 30

米海爾和飛龍坐在酒吧，剛剛比賽泡妞時的歡樂氣氛被尤里的話完全破壞了。

“我不會做你的情婦的。” 

“我不會委屈你的。” 米海爾牽著飛龍的手，卻被飛龍甩開了，“我絕對不會委屈了你。”

“...我回去了。” 

“飛，今晚去我那邊。” 

飛龍站起來後看著他好幾秒，最後點點頭，跟著他回去澳門的家。

從飛龍找他交易到現在才不過半年時間，他們的進展迅速，一開始就踏上了三壘，再慢慢補上了一壘二壘，從猶豫不決，到愛得火熱。飛龍沒天真到以為他們的關係會一帆風順，只是沒想到風暴來得如此突然。

尤里看著米海爾把飛龍牽進了主人套房，臨別前再溫存一晚，他也是能理解的。兩個人一致地裝作沒看見他，米海爾鎖上了門，靜靜地看著飛龍。美人坐在他的床上，把外套丟在一旁，回望著他。

“...我們分手？” 飛龍淡然地看著米海爾良久，終於說出了這句話。他以為麻見對他的傷害已經是最大的了，沒想到，有朝一日，竟然是自己提著刀子割著自己的心。

“你胡說什麼。” 米海爾走近床邊，站在飛龍前面。

“你的未婚妻明天要來了。” 飛龍低下了頭，強忍著哽咽。

“...我不准。” 米海爾把美人推倒在床上，“你就這樣放棄我嗎？你追麻見隆一那時的氣勢去哪裡了？”

“那次最後的結局是他想殺了我......我不想重蹈覆轍。” 飛龍躺在床上，側著臉不看米海爾，眼睛已經滿是淚水。

“我不會放棄你的，寶貝，我追了你這麼多年了，給我點信心。” 米海爾捏著飛龍的下巴，讓他直視著自己，“飛龍，你願意跟著我闖世界嗎？” 

飛龍看著那雙自信的藍眼睛，對著他點點頭，淚水在臉上滑下。

那個晚上，飛龍躺在米海爾的懷裡，一句一句的跟米海爾說著他從沒對人說過的話。

“我一直都知道你愛著我...現在回想起來，我也對你有感覺，只是那時候被麻見蒙蔽了眼睛。”

“我自己回去白蛇那時，我是打算死在焰燕手上結束一切的，我不想再繼續把你拖下水。我讓陶傳話給你，本來是打算和你告別。”

“焰燕和麻見...強☆暴我的時候，我卻想起了你。”

“你從直升機下來救我那一刻...我就確定了。”

“我愛上了你。”

飛龍翻過身，看著米海爾的眼睛。

“米海爾，我真的不會放手的了。你準備好了嗎？”

“當然了，lyubov moya。”

===========

葉列娜早上由尤里帶著，到達阿爾巴托夫大宅。她比米海爾小幾歲，一頭金色長捲髮，穿著粉色系的小短裙和高跟鞋，看起來就像是個洋娃娃一樣。

尤里帶著葉列娜進去，看見飛龍竟然還在和米海爾吃早餐，心裡總覺得有點不對。飛龍抬起眼睛，看了那女生一眼，沒有理會她。

“米海爾哥哥，我來了。” 葉列娜走過餐桌旁邊，向著米海爾說話。“很久沒見了。”

“飛，我幫你調好味道了。” 米海爾把下好糖的奶茶遞給飛龍，才抬起頭看著她，“哦，沒看見他嗎？你的禮儀去哪了？”

“......” 葉列娜沒想到以前溫柔的米海爾竟然會這樣和她說話，“請問這位是...？”

“我的戀人，劉飛龍。” 

葉列娜和尤里錯愕地看著米海爾，飛龍輕輕一笑，對著女生伸出了手。

“白蛇劉飛龍。米海爾是我男友。”

飛龍見她沒打算和他握手，就把手收回來繼續吃早餐。米海爾笑笑，也開始吃起麵包來，把尤里和葉列娜都無視掉。

“米海爾！” 尤里怒吼，“你在玩什麼！”

“尤里，你昨天不是問什麼是真是假嗎？” 米海爾抬起眼睛，“我現在跟你說得清清楚楚，我們是認真的。” 

“你這孽子！你！” 尤里氣到說不出話來，葉列娜則是一臉錯愕的看著二人。

“葉列娜小姐，如果可以的話，我希望能能知難而退。” 飛龍看著那女生，輕輕把頭髮撩到耳後，“畢竟我是沒打算放手的了，你看看自己該怎麼辦吧。” 

米海爾笑著看他。想起以前他為了得到麻見的注意，把人家的寵物綁架回來，破壞了麻見好幾單大生意，就是想他重視自己，嫉妒的飛龍破壞力非常驚人，米海爾內心也很期待飛龍為自己會做出什麼來。

“我...大老遠的過來，我不會放棄的！” 帶著俄國女人獨有的英氣，葉列娜抬起頭直視飛龍。飛龍甚至覺得這個女人勇氣可嘉了，敢這樣看自己的人少之又少。

“呵，誰管你。” 飛龍微笑著，一邊喝著米海爾給他的奶茶。


	31. Chapter 31

訂婚派對前的一個月本來是為了讓葉列娜和米海爾培養出感情來的，只是米海爾在家的時間少之又少，要不是在飛龍香港的家過夜，就是把飛龍也一起帶回澳門的家裡。

既然在尤里面前破罐子破摔了，他們在家也不再避忌，在客廳飛龍窩在米海爾懷裡一起抽煙，米海爾牽著他的手一起在花園散步，出門前以法式濕吻道再見，甚至連衣櫃也不爬了，直接在對方的房間過夜。葉列娜只有乾瞪眼的份，毫無介入的空間。

吃飯的時候，四個人坐在餐桌，米海爾坐在主人位，讓飛龍坐在自己旁邊，尤里和葉列娜只能坐在他們對面。飛龍笑著幫米海爾夾走了他不喜歡吃的伴菜，米海爾則讓廚師做了一桌子飛龍喜歡的菜式和甜品，好像忘了桌上還有兩個人似的。

“米海爾，你別再這樣了！” 尤里生氣地說著，“你們倆這樣有什麼好處嗎？無論如何，訂婚派對都會如期舉辦。”

“隨便你。” 

飛龍和米海爾的工作都忙得很。白蛇的重組快將完成，飛龍正在吸收新血，穩固地盤，同時慢慢試著把權力稍微下放給葉和兩三個心腹，不想像之前那樣什麼事都由自己一個扛著。米海爾則在和幾個中間人洽談美洲航線生意的事情，還得留意著維克托的動向，現在兩個人還得看著尤里和葉列娜。不過這也給了他們藉口來見對方，算是百忙中的一點安慰。

美洲和澳門有很大時差，米海爾經常得半夜起來講電話。飛龍睡得很淺，米海爾一起來他就醒了，就索性趴在床上看著他談生意，果然，認真工作的男人最帥了，不過這句話他打死都不會跟米海爾說，不然那頭熊肯定沾沾自喜的。

米海爾見他不睡了，乾脆打開免提模式，讓飛龍一起聽。飛龍爬起來，坐在他對面仔細聽著，有什麼意見就拿起筆寫在紙上，遞給米海爾。電話談完，米海爾把飛龍抱回床上，擁吻著那個快睡著的美人。

“謝謝寶貝，我一時還沒想到那一點呢。” 米海爾輕輕吻著飛龍的額，鼻尖，唇。

“嗯...不用謝...我好睏...” 飛龍揉了揉眼睛，把米海爾從自己身上拉下來，像抱熊寶寶一樣抱著米海爾的頭，“我要睡覺...”

米海爾被他抱緊，頭靠在美人的胸膛上，撲鼻而來的是飛龍身上獨特的香味，飛龍的唇靠在他頭頂上，像是親吻著他的金髮，這覺他肯定是睡不著的了。

他回抱著飛龍的腰，還是那麼的幼啊，得讓他多吃點。趁著難得的機會，在飛龍身上一直蹭啊蹭的，還故意留了幾個吻痕，他的金髮弄得飛龍脖子很癢，美人微微睜開眼睛，抬起膝蓋，輕輕觸碰著米海爾的kua下。

“不睡了？” 飛龍慵懶地問。

“不睡了。” 

“...只准做一次。”

米海爾得到批准，馬上就翻身壓上去，伸出舌頭舔著飛龍的全身，美人被他弄得全身都癢癢的，不斷扭動著身體，米海爾把他的雙腿抓住拉開，輕輕按摩著入口的位置，溫柔地為美人做好準備，距離上次他們親☆熱，都過了差不多一個月了，他可不能傷到這大美人。

“你...躺好。” 飛龍趁著他把手指抽出，一個翻身，把米海爾拉了下去，“比賽我贏了，你要聽我的。”

“啊...那飛龍大人的命令是？” 米海爾挑著眉，躺平在床上，他的火熱早已一☆柱☆擎☆天。

“我要上你。” 

“...你確定？” 米海爾皺著眉。

飛龍點點頭，學著米海爾的動作，把手指送進他的身體，他還貼心地多沾了許多的潤☆滑才開始。米海爾皺著眉，這可是他第一次做受的那一方，他閉上眼睛，感受著飛龍手指的動作，身體裡有異物果然不好受。

飛龍輕輕笑著，再多加了一隻手指，痛楚令米海爾都軟下來了，美人另一隻手套弄著米海爾的疲☆軟的兄弟，一邊輕輕吻在金髮男人緊皺的眉心。

“怎麼樣？舒服嗎？” 飛龍在他耳邊低語。

“不舒服...” 

“嗯哼。” 看來這傢伙是個純攻，後面沒有快☆感嘛。飛龍笑著看米海爾的火☆熱，在他手中再次變硬。“寶貝，準備好了嗎？”

米海爾張開眼睛，一臉將赴刑場的緊張表情，對飛龍點了點頭，又再緊緊合上眼睛。

可是想像中的侵☆入並沒有來臨。米海爾張開眼睛，看見飛龍凌空跨坐在自己身上，把米海爾的火☆熱對準自己的入口，慢慢坐了下去。

“唔...” 飛龍只是含進了頂端的部分，他仰起頭，深呼吸了一口，然後一下子坐了下去。“呃啊！！”

“飛？” 米海爾驚訝地看著他，美人把手放在他胸膛上借力喘著氣，抬眼給了他一個魅惑的笑容。

“哈啊...痛死我了......” 飛龍用粵語說了一句粗話，開始自己上下動了起來，米海爾扶著他的腰讓他保持平衡，享受美人的主動。

過了一會，飛龍壓在米海爾身上，這姿勢累得很，他不想動了，兩個人還相連著，米海爾抱著他翻了個身，抬起飛龍雙腿。

“喂，半途而廢可不行。”

“累...” 

米海爾笑著開始快速律動起來，惹得飛龍只能嬌☆喘著，承受男人的進出，最後二人到達高☆潮。

都快天亮了，米海爾抱著打算馬上進入夢鄉的美人輕輕笑著，準備睡個回籠覺。

“抱歉，我不知道原來會這麼疼，以後我會更溫柔的對你。”

“嗯...知道就好...” 飛龍窩在他懷中，話都沒說完他就已經睡著了。

============

米海爾和飛龍壓根沒想過要降低聲音，門外的尤里和葉列娜面色蒼白，把事情聽得一清二楚，本來以為米海爾只是做戲來反抗他的尤里，現在只能確信他們是認真的了。葉列娜抱著膝蓋坐了下來，滿臉淚水，卻倔強地不肯哭出聲音。

“劉飛龍！我...一定不會讓你好過的！”


	32. Chapter 32

米海爾和飛龍兩個人越做越明顯，每次一起出席公開場合或者去開會之類的，連衣服都得配成情侶裝，要不一個黑一個白，就是米海爾用飛龍的絲巾做領帶，飛龍戴著米海爾的項鍊做裝飾。

已經知道他們關係的幾個部下笑得很有內涵，幫著他們打掩護。他們的座駕總是一前一後到達會場，然後托詞說一起去喝酒聯絡感情，同坐一輛車離開。白蛇那邊很高興，他們的宅男老大終於肯離開自己的窩，出去玩玩放鬆身心了，米海爾幾個左右手更是快搖旗吶喊了，這麼漂亮的嫂子誰都想多看兩眼，誰都沒有把葉列娜放在眼內。

尤里看著他們如此公開的反抗，氣得想拿起鞭子就抽他們一頓，只是侄子已經長那麼大了，難保他不會一槍斃了自己。

“葉列娜，你繼續準備訂婚派對的事情，那天我就是綁著他也會讓他出席。” 

========== 

維克托拿著新的一份報告，自從聽了麻見的話之後，他就開始調查劉飛龍這個人。他看著照片，確實是個難得的大美人。

香港白蛇曾經是當地的龍頭，但劉老爺過世後，長子失踪，次子入獄，變成一盤散沙，卻在數年之後，在飛龍領導之下重回龍頭的位置。最近長子劉焰燕歸來，又再次掀起爭權戰，在米海爾的協助之下，劉飛龍成功奪回權力，劉焰燕再次失踪。

維克托讀到這裡滿腹疑問。米海爾為什麼會花這麼大力氣去幫他？白蛇內部糾紛不斷，明明就是讓自己家族搶奪地盤的絕佳時機，他竟然是選擇協助劉飛龍，奪回戰後已經疲弱無力的白蛇，還和他喝了交杯酒正式結盟。

他看著兩人結盟時的照片，飛龍一身黑底白蛇長袍，米海爾的奶白色西裝，兩個人手臂交纏喝著酒，這若即若離的眼神...分明有點什麼。

“我這堂弟有個訂婚派對來著？我做哥哥的，肯定要參與了。” 維克托笑著讓部下聯絡尤里，他要去看好戲了。

===========

“劉先生，你看，我這裙子打算訂婚派對那天穿的。” 葉列娜拿著一條白色長裙給飛龍看，她故意在飛龍面前辦派對的事情。

“白色顯胖。” 飛龍窩在沙發抽著煙管，看了她一眼，毫不客氣地批評著。雖然他自己也在穿著白色蛇皮長衫，可是，他還真不胖。

“...” 葉列娜無語了，但劉飛龍的外表確實無可挑剔。“我在想派對的餐單和主題呢，劉先生，有什麼好建議嗎？”

“嗯，主題的話不外乎就是什麼雞尾酒派對還是坐著吃的吧，我喜歡輕鬆點的，大家隨便拿著酒杯到處走這種不錯。” 飛龍看似認真的思考著，“嗯...我喜歡吃中式糕點呢，椰汁糕白花花的，喜慶日子不好看，就要桂花糕吧。”

本來在看著電腦的米海爾抬起頭，聽見飛龍的話差點笑了出來，飛龍說得像是在計劃自己的訂婚派對一樣。

“好，都聽你的，我再加點巧克力點心好不好？” 米海爾笑著說，“場地要花朵裝飾還是氣球？” 

“花，盡量色彩繽紛的，長得多醜都能掩飾起來。” 飛龍抽了一口煙。

“聽見了吧？照那樣去辦吧。” 米海爾對著葉列娜說，然後繼續看電腦。“記得把邀請函發給雄獅會的老頭們，他們是這個地區的長老，禮儀上都得邀請他們。”

葉列娜差點被他們氣死，明明是在準備自己的訂婚，卻像是他們的跑腿一樣，劉飛龍這個和她搶老公的男人，竟然還敢厚著臉皮提意見！

然而，米海爾卻讓她照著辦訂婚派對的事情。他的態度比一開始軟化了不少，難道是放棄掙扎了，決定乖乖結婚？她實在搞不懂變幻莫測的米海爾心裡在想什麼，卻又怕被他嫌棄自己笨，不敢直接問。

米海爾笑著看她氣呼呼的離開客廳，他的飛龍只是出口就讓她氣成那樣了，大美人還沒正式出手呢。他看了一眼日曆，嘴邊勾起一個滿足的笑容。

飛龍把煙吹出來，他也很滿意自己剛剛的表現。上一個和他搶男人的人被他綁架回來操了好幾遍，差點就被他賣給變☆態去了，這個小女生，還用不著他直接出手呢。


	33. Chapter 33

隨著派對的日子接近，米海爾卻沒說什麼，也沒有特別計劃似的，葉列娜也是厲害，怎麼欺負她都趕不走，飛龍內心開始有點心急，甚至開始考慮叫手下綁架她不讓她出席了。

“別擔心，寶貝，我都計劃好了。那天我們如常出席就好，記得穿得好看點。” 米海爾只是笑著跟飛龍說。“相信我。” 

飛龍也只能點點頭，開始考慮把那女人扔下海的可行性。

到了訂婚派對那一天，米海爾還是沒有告訴他計劃是什麼。

葉列娜穿著一條寶藍色的長裙，緊緊勾住米海爾的手臂，一臉勝利者的神情看著飛龍。在尤里的監視之下，兩人坐上了前往會場的車。

飛龍看著自己的男友前往訂婚的會場，心中很不是滋味，但作為他的盟友，在公在私都得出席。這算是喜慶的場合，慣常穿著的黑白兩色也不好，他換上一套深藍色祥雲暗紋長衫馬褂，把頭髮輕輕梳起來，用中國繩結綁好，坐上葉開的車子出發。

“嘖...大騙子...” 飛龍坐在副駕喃喃自語。  
“他要是對你不好，我幫你斃了他。” 葉笑著回應美人。

飛龍步入會場，馬上有人帶領他去他的座位，正正就在會場的舞台前方。這裡確實按照飛龍說的話佈置了，色彩繽紛的花朵裝飾著每一個角落。

他走向雄獅會的長老們那一桌，先向他們打招呼，再走向自助餐區隨便看看。自助餐的點心都是飛龍喜歡吃的。美人越看，越覺得不是味道。

“這位是白蛇劉堂主嗎？” 一把聲音在他後面傳出，飛龍轉過身，看見一頭短金髮的年輕男人，大概比米海爾年長幾年吧？他不是很會判斷外國人的年紀。

“我是。您是？” 

“我叫維克托·阿爾巴托夫。” 

原來就是傳說中的堂兄啊。飛龍點點頭向他致意，不過現在他可沒心情去管他的事了。

“您好，我有聽說過您的事情。” 飛龍象徵式的和他寒暄了幾句。

“希望那是好事吧？” 維克托笑著回答。飛龍看著那個笑容，倒有四五分像米海爾，只是眼前這個男人更粗曠一點，大概是牢獄的生活做成的。“畢竟現在大家都說我和米海爾在爭權啊，哈哈。”

“好壞都有，我不是偏聽一方的人。” 飛龍微笑著回答。

此時燈光熄滅，只餘下舞台上的光線和悠揚的背景音樂。飛龍向維克托示意後，回到自己的座位坐好，他那一桌的都是他白蛇的心腹成員，也是知道米海爾和飛龍關係的人。大家都一臉不忿，卻又無可奈何。

尤里站在台上，說著些歡迎的門面話，不喜歡這種場合飛龍開始悄悄四處張望，沒找到米海爾的身影。

“我們歡迎新郎，米海爾上台！” 尤里的話引起全場鼓掌。

米海爾的金髮在舞台燈光之下，像是閃耀著光芒一樣。他一身白色西裝，打著深藍色的領帶，他拿著米高峰，俊朗的臉上帶著認真的表情。

“很感謝各位抽空前來我的訂婚派對。”

飛龍感覺台上的他很遙遠，明明就在眼前，卻是觸不到的距離。

“我的結婚對象啊，其實我暗戀了很久了，只是我們的身份地位的關係，讓我沒辦法進一步行動。”

飛龍回想起這個月以來得知的事情，確實，葉列娜的家族並不是黑道中人，只是一般的富有家庭，小時候剛好住在米海爾附近而認識的。身份懸殊嗎...

“最近發生了點事情，讓我們有機會更了解對方，而我也更確定了自己的感情。”

哼，騙子，你們明明就只是住在一起了一個月！大多數時間還窩在我家呢！

“我相信那一位心裡也是一樣，深深地愛著我吧？不然我今天可丟臉了。那一位是個特別容易害羞的人，待會你們可別戲弄他，不然就有得我受的了，別看我長得那麼壯啊，打起來我還真未必能打贏...”

米海爾的話惹來哄堂大笑，飛龍卻笑不出來。米海爾的每一句話都像是刺中他心臟的千百根箭。明明是屬於自己的，卻得坐著拱手相讓給別人。

“我說個秘密給大家聽啊，說是訂婚派對，其實我連求婚都還沒做呢，現在請大家做見證了。”

飛龍低下頭，不想再看見台上陽光般的男人了。葉列娜坐在隔壁的桌子，笑得那個高興，臉頰紅紅的，期待著接下來發生的事。要不是看起來沒有禮貌，飛龍老早就已經離開會場了。

台上的男人看見飛龍的表情，嘴角勾起一個笑容，跳下舞台。

在場內一片哇然之下，他走到飛龍前面單膝跪下，拿出戒指。

“飛龍，你願意和我結婚嗎？”


	34. Chapter 34

飛龍覺得全世界都安靜了。明明是很吵鬧的會場，他只聽得見米海爾的聲音。他看著面前單膝跪下的米海爾，腦袋沒辦法運作，他剛剛說什麼了？

“飛？” 

美人輕輕地點了點頭。

場內有拍手叫好的，有不屑的，有嘩然的。米海爾沒有理會他們，只是把戒指拿出來，戴上飛龍左手的中指上。那是一枚用黑鑽點綴整個戒環，配上正中間一顆八心八箭純色五克拉鑽石的戒指。

飛龍伸出手拉起米海爾後，低頭看著手上的戒指甜甜地笑著，米海爾看著戀人滿足的笑容，忍不住把他拉過來，深深吻下去。

同桌的白蛇成員在旁邊起哄著，他們最尊敬的美麗首領終於找到對的人了，他們也替他高興。米海爾的部下也走了過來，拿著相機啪嚓啪嚓的連拍了好幾張他們擁吻的照片，盤算著之後賣給米海爾就肯定能發達了！

鄰桌的葉列娜臉色蒼白，哭都哭不出來了。她只能握緊拳頭，拼命深呼吸冷靜，她雖然不是什麼大小姐，但好歹也是知道在人前落淚只是為人添加八卦的材料。還好她打算結婚時才大排宴席，這裡的賓客大多是米海爾那邊的，沒人認識她。

旁邊的尤里可沒她那麼冷靜了，氣得整個人都在發抖，可是滿場的賓客面前，總不能對著家族首領鬧什麼事情。維克托也是一臉的驚訝，本來只是來看戲的，還真沒想到看到了一出驚世巨著。

米海爾十指緊扣地牽著飛龍，帶著他巡迴了會場中每一桌。有保守的俄國老頭子不肯和他們說話，生怕txl會傳染一樣，米海爾揮揮手，讓部下把他趕了出會場，他是俄國龍頭阿爾巴托夫家族的首領，不容許有人對他和他的伴侶不敬。

場內也有畏懼他們權勢，一臉討好巴結地恭賀他們，也有滿臉誠懇笑容的祝賀的，米海爾和飛龍逐一敬酒致謝，當然，在米海爾的堅持之下，飛龍是以茶代酒的。

來到雄獅會的一桌，林爺爺板著臉，對他們點點頭。

“飛龍，米海爾，我們需要再吃一頓飯，你們懂的吧？”

“是的，林爺爺。” 飛龍對著他微微一笑，舉杯先飲為敬。

“你們放心，我很清楚我在做什麼，我一定會讓飛龍幸福的。” 米海爾向桌上長老們舉起酒杯。

彭老看著飛龍，這孩子自小就愛跟著父兄到處走，跟著父親來自己家裡的時候，都是板著臉坐得直直的，呆在客廳陪著他父親和自己聊天，比起焰燕，彭老更偏愛這個安靜又乖巧的孩子。想起他經歷過那麼多事，彭老突然覺得這個自信的金髮男人，說不定真的能為這孩子帶來幸福。

他站起來，握著飛龍的手。“飛龍，乖孩子，恭喜你，結婚時記得邀我。”

飛龍眼睛睜得大大的，沒想到彭老竟然會祝福他們。他握緊了老人的手，低頭道謝。

米海爾牽著飛龍來到最後一桌，也是尤里、葉列娜和維克托的那桌。

“真有你的啊，米海爾。” 尤里咬牙切齒地說著，這個侄子向來隨心所欲，可是沒想到他竟然瘋成這個樣子，在訂婚派對公然向一個男人求婚！

“叔叔。” 米海爾笑得囂張，“真感謝你為我辦這個派對啊，我本來沒打算這麼早求婚的，這樣說起來，你還成了我們的媒人了。” 

“你！” 尤里氣得說不出話，大力拍下桌子，轉身離開。

米海爾轉向坐著的女人。

“葉列娜，我給你一天時間回去俄羅斯，我保證沒有人會知道這件事和你有關係。畢竟被人在訂婚派對拋棄，還是挺丟臉的嘛。” 

“...” 葉列娜咬著牙點點頭。

“米海爾。” 維克托頂著大大的笑容站起來，擁抱了一下米海爾，順便拍了拍他的背。

“維克托。” 米海爾也假惺惺地拍了拍他。

“我親愛的堂弟啊！恭喜你。” 維克托滿臉笑意，“剛剛我有機會和劉堂主說了幾句，那時候真的沒想到，劉堂主竟然會成為我們家人。”

“嗯，家人嗎？” 米海爾冷笑了一下，隨即又掛上溫柔的笑容，“確實呢，我們阿爾巴托夫的家人呢。” 

他們簡單說了幾句無關痛癢的，飛龍站在旁邊悄悄觀察著。之後的派對宴會、送客是怎樣發生的，飛龍竟然沒什麼記憶了，他只記得米海爾一直牽著他的手，沒有放開過。

米海爾開著車帶他回去白蛇的總部。飛龍坐在副駕，把手伸出來，戒指上的鑽石在窗外霓虹燈的照耀下閃閃發亮。

“你知道嗎，求婚戒指一般是要三個月薪金的價值的。你帶過我看你那軍火庫，這隻戒指肯定沒有那麼貴。”

米海爾聽見這話差點笑到撞燈柱。糟糕啦，私房錢被老婆掌握住了。

“抱歉啦寶貝，要是用我三個月的收入去買，我怕那鑽石都得比你的手大了。” 

“嗯哼，那我就將就一下吧。”

趁著紅燈停車，飛龍把頭靠過去，深深地吻下金髮男人的唇。


	35. Chapter 35

飛龍一踏入白蛇的總部，他的部下就馬上衝了出來圍著他，不是一口一句恭喜的，就是瞪著米海爾說著敢辜負我們堂主你就死定了的。他好不容易才接受了所有人的道賀，才和米海爾坐上升降機回到頂樓的家。

開門的是陶，他撅著嘴巴，明顯已經有誰告訴了他訂婚的事。陶牽起飛龍的手，輕輕摸著上面的鑽戒。

“飛大人，等我長大了，我會送你更大更閃的戒指，那時候你把這個暴力男甩掉好不好？” 

“他還敢打我的話，我就馬上甩了他，交給小陶處置他好不好？” 飛龍微笑著說，摸了摸陶的頭髮。

米海爾挑起眉毛，真是世途險惡啊，連個十五歲都不到的小鬼都來和他搶老婆了，雖然沒有血緣，我老婆是你叔叔好嗎！

“小鬼，要買得起更大更閃的，我看你至少要當上白蛇分支的頭目才行呢。” 

“嘖，我過幾年就當給你看！飛大人，他對你不好的話，請交給我吧！”

飛龍和米海爾回到睡房換上了睡衣，米海爾坐在床上，飛龍把戒指摘下來，小心翼翼地放在梳妝台上，然後打開抽屜拿出什麼東西。

“這個...送你。” 飛龍紅著臉遞給他一個小盒子，米海爾打開一看。

那是一雙耳環，一個小型同心結的形狀，上面用碎鑽點綴。

“這個是同心結，西方也有love knots吧，只是樣子有點不一樣，意思就是...恆久的愛情。” 飛龍耳根都紅了，跟米海爾解釋著這個圖案的意思，“我買的時候沒想過你會和我求婚，早知道我就做成戒指好了。”

“謝謝，我愛你。” 米海爾馬上把耳環戴上，“不如你也打個耳洞，我們一人戴一隻？” 

“嗯？” 飛龍躺在床上，把頭放在米海爾大腿，仰望著金髮的男人，伸出手撩開他耳邊的頭髮，微笑著看那閃亮的耳環，“也好。”

米海爾用手指梳理著美人的長髮，飛龍閉上了眼睛享受那份溫柔。

“米沙，你覺得維克托怎麼樣？”

“嗯？你呢？”

“宴會開始之前他來找我打招呼，聽起來很有禮貌，之後和你又是擁抱又是拍肩的，實在看不出來他想搶你的權力。不過...總覺得整個人都假惺惺的。”

“他啊，從小就已經是那樣了，在尤里面前裝乖，背後就欺負我，最後我揍了他一頓，他又跑去尤里面前哭訴。” 

“什麼啊，找大人告狀那麼慫嗎。” 飛龍笑著說。“我還以為他和你會很像。” 

“哦？你說他的綠眼睛？”

“不是，我是說性格上呢，他從頭到尾都沒說過我漂亮。不像你，第一次見面就亂說話。” 

“啊？稱呼你做美人有什麼不對？” 米海爾笑著說，“我的寶貝兒，我的愛。” 

“笨蛋，我是說他很會看氣氛做事，不像你，喜歡做什麼就做什麼。” 

“我也很會看氣氛啊！” 米海爾低下頭，壞笑著，“比如現在，我覺得我們該大戰幾場，而不是談維克托的事。” 

“幾場？米海爾，我對你真失望。” 飛龍勾起一個魅惑的笑容，“你只有這點能耐嗎？”

“哦？你待會可別哭著要我停。” 

他確實是不止這點能耐。

什麼傳☆教☆士、牛☆仔☆式，飛龍聽過沒聽過的姿☆勢幾乎都玩了一遍，到最後，大美人累得不行，覺得自己腰都快要斷了，明明該乖乖躺著休息，卻又硬撐著坐了起來。

“嘖，不外如是嘛。” 飛龍抽了一口煙，裝作沒什麼的樣子。

本來坐在床尾抽著事☆後☆煙，打算就這樣放他一馬的米海爾一聽，馬上轉個身來，把煙摁熄在床邊的煙灰缸內，順手抽走美人手中的煙管。

“讓你久等了！我們繼續吧！” 

“！？！？” 

睡在隔壁房間的小陶表示，牆壁應該加點隔音棉。

==========

因為是自己挑起所以嘴硬不肯認輸的飛龍，第二天可謂動彈不得。全身的肌肉都在哀嚎，皮膚上多了不止一點的吻☆痕，米海爾扶著他的腰時太用力，硬生生地被他捏出了幾個瘀斑，腰疼和那裡很疼就別提了。

逗熊果然是個危險的活。

只是求婚就讓這笨熊興奮成這個樣子，到了他們結婚那一晚不就...！

米海爾也沒好到哪裡去，縱☆yu過度傷身，他還要負責讓飛龍在各種姿☆勢下保持平衡不要一頭栽下去，現在全身肌肉也痛的很，背上的舊疤痕上還多了好幾道美人抓出來的痕。飛龍高☆潮的時候又抓又咬又捏的，米海爾全身紅紅紫紫。

他們一覺睡了十五個小時，昨天晚上什麼都聽到的陶也沒進來打擾他們休息。到他們終於睡飽了，拖著腳出來找東西吃的時候，陶還以為他們打了一晚架，把對方弄得滿身是傷的。

“...陶，我今天不上班了。” 飛龍趴在桌子上等待餵食。

“我也不...” 米海爾攤軟沙發上，這樣回去他部下肯定以為他被大美人家暴揍了一頓。

“米沙...以後...還是節制點好。”


	36. Chapter 36

在陶的細心照顧之下，又是按摩又是錘腰的，飛龍隔了一天就恢復良好了。米海爾沒有這麼好的服務，只能自己煮了顆雞蛋滾滾身上的瘀傷。

“尤里跑了。” 米海爾回去澳門一趟後，回來第一句話就是這個。

“哦，那很正常。” 飛龍不以為然，他們在派對做得如此出位，以尤里的性格，沒有當場發飆就算不錯了。

“但他沒有回去俄羅斯，至少沒有回去我家族的據點。” 米海爾坐在飛龍書桌前，趴在桌上讓飛龍摸摸他的頭髮。

“...該不會是你堂兄？” 飛龍伸手把那頭金毛揉亂。既然沒有回去俄羅斯的據點，那麼生氣的尤里說不定是投靠敵方了吧。

“我想也是...尤里知道我太多東西了，真麻煩。” 米海爾嘖了一聲，“所有密碼都得換，據點要改，連我的倉庫都得找新地方搬走了，嗚...我的直升機放哪裡好......” 

“白蛇的倉庫可以借你暫時放著。” 飛龍笑著說，他拿起一份文件，“你要的東西我拿到手了，維克托在香港和澳門的所有資產列表。他在俄羅斯做的事情我沒你那麼清楚，不過在這邊的話，沒什麼我是查不出來的。”

“謝謝寶貝！” 米海爾接過來仔細閱讀，“...比想像中少啊。” 

“那是賬面上的，這份是檯面下的。” 飛龍遞上另一份文件，“他確實是積存了不少財產，比我們少，不過卻不能忽視。” 

“嘻嘻...我們先玩到他破產好不好？” 

飛龍微微一笑，“玩商戰也太不黑☆社☆會了吧？要不要順便搶他地盤試試看？”

“好啊。那我們選定目標，鬥快拿下？我挺喜歡這個賭場，用來放☆債洗☆錢很不錯。”

“嗯哼，那我搶這個紅☆燈☆區吧，我也想擴展白蛇的客源了。” 飛龍點點頭，選定了地點，隨即又抬起頭認真地看著米海爾，“米沙...別輕敵啊。劉焰燕能把我逼到那個地步，我不想你像我一樣。”

“我哪裡捨得離開你，放心。” 

=========

已經回去俄羅斯的維克托知道自己在亞洲的地盤接連受襲，特別是港澳地區的在三天內全部被白蛇吞了，著實是嚇了一跳。

他對劉飛龍的第一印象是那個以為自己男友要訂婚了，在自助餐區神不守舍的大美人。第二印象是被米海爾牽著到處敬酒，一個呆呆的大美人。如果不是麻見隆一的那句話，他會覺得劉飛龍肯定是靠著外貌身體上位的，要不就是米海爾的姘☆頭，絕不會放在心上。

然而結果說明一切。白蛇作為當地的龍頭組織，確實不容小覷，輕輕鬆鬆就把自己的地盤全部吃掉了。雖然說自己遠在聖彼得堡鞭長莫及，但這速度也未免太快。與此同時，他在亞洲其他國家的航線生意不是被白蛇搶了，就是莫名其妙地被曝光給相關單位了。

門被敲響，尤里進來了。

“米海爾又有大動作了。” 尤里把一份清單遞給他，“他搶了你在葉卡捷林堡的倉庫，裡面五個貨櫃的軍☆火都被他拿走了，我們損失了二十三人，才殺了他兩個。” 

“叔叔。”維克托看著這個老羞成怒，對著養了十多二十年的侄子倒戈相向的叔叔。“你看，我還沒對他動手，他就已經玩得那麼高興了，萬一我真動手了，他不得親自過來殺我？”

“我很清楚米海爾手上擁有的軍☆火量，硬碰硬是不行的。” 尤里坐了下來。

“白蛇把我的亞洲地盤搶了不少。” 維克托輕輕一笑，“就算你再不承認也好，米海爾這個小情人確實很不錯。”

“哼。” 尤利皺著眉思考，突然露出一絲微笑，“這也是米海爾的軟肋。”

“不可能。” 維克托想都不用想，“劉飛龍不是那種情婦角色，不是可以被人利用來威脅米海爾之類的。”

“那反過來想，米海爾會不會是劉飛龍的軟肋？” 尤里冷笑著，“劉飛龍願意放棄一切來救他，對我們生意有好處，要是他不願意，米海爾也能看清這婊子的真面目，他們的盟約解除，對我們也好。”


	37. Chapter 37

看著訂婚派對上米海爾那一往情深的模樣，維克托也肯定了飛龍對他的重要性，那個大美人接受了求婚，估計這感情也是雙向的，要說他們互相是對方的軟肋這個也說得過去。可是要抓米海爾...尤里這真是站著說話不腰疼，小時候稍微欺負一下他都被他揍了一頓了，何況是現在？

“叔叔，要不你說說怎麼抓？”對於輕易就倒戈了的尤里，維克托也沒有報以百分之一百的信任。

==========

雄獅會的老頭子正如林老所說，來函邀請米海爾和飛龍吃飯。

“上次戴了豹紋，這次我戴虎斑領帶好不好？” 

“不好。” 飛龍把米海爾拉了過來，親自為他打好棗紅色領帶，扣上龍紋銀質領帶夾，然後拉起他的手，扣上龍頭造型的袖口鈕。

“哦...都是龍？”

“嗯，我想炫耀一下你是我的。”

飛龍今天的是深紅的襯衣配上黑西裝，輕柔的絲巾打了個結，垂在胸前。米海爾為他扣上了胸針固定著絲巾。飛龍低頭一看，盾形的紋徽上有著一頭勇猛的熊，抱著由花體字寫出的A。

“...這是你的家族紋章？”

“嗯，現在也是你的了。” 米海爾低頭親了一口美人，“這個紋章可不止裝飾用途，lyubov moya。”

“...？” 飛龍歪著頭一臉不解，米海爾沒說什麼，只是牽著他的手出門。

上次的飯局他們一前一後，裝作不熟，這次卻是十指緊扣地走進去，兩人身上首飾的小心機，也逃不過老人們的眼睛。

“林爺爺，各位爺爺、叔叔好。” 飛龍先向在座的人打了個招呼。

“Greetings.” 米海爾這次沒有帶翻譯，而是自己說英語。

“叫你們來的原因，我想你們也很清楚了。” 

“林爺爺，要是你是來勸我們分開的話，那你還是省下那些話吧。” 飛龍牽著米海爾的手放在桌上，他的戒指在燈光下閃耀著璀璨的光。

“...孩子，你想清楚了沒有？” 另一個老頭子嘆了一口氣，“白蛇和他家族的繼承怎麼辦？” 

“都什麼年代了。” 彭老坐在飛龍旁邊，輕輕抱著他的肩膀，“誰還想自己的孩子混黑道啊，可以讓其他人繼承啊！”

“彭爺爺...謝謝。” 飛龍低下頭，“我們還年輕，到我們要退下來的時候，相信白蛇和阿爾巴托夫家族都有不少人才可以上位了，這一點請不用為我們擔心。”

"I know how you all see Fei as your own son. I hope you know we did not do it out of impulse. I love him with all my heart and soul." 米海爾雖然沒聽懂他們在說什麼，不過估計也就那麼幾句尤里式的發言。

“笨蛋...” 飛龍雖然習慣了米海爾的直白，但始終在一群看著他大的長輩面前，米海爾的話讓他臉有點紅。

“唉...白蛇現在是你的了，我又能說什麼。” 林老嘆了一口氣，“你父親兄長都不在了，我們也不能代他們管你。隨你高興吧...”

飛龍抬起頭，不敢置信地眨了眨眼。

“金毛小子，劉老爺不在了，就由我來當飛龍的長輩好了！給我拿著聘禮來正式提一次親吧！” 彭老笑著舉杯。

==========

“飛，我很幸福。” 米海爾牽著飛龍的手，兩個人在海邊散步。“你答應和我結婚，那些老頭子也承認了，美洲的航線搞定了，維克托的地盤被我們搶了，我覺得現在是我這輩子運氣的最高峰了。”

“那你以後會開始倒霉？那我是不是該好好考慮要不要結婚啊。” 飛龍笑著說。

“放心嫁給我吧。” 米海爾抱著飛龍的腰，在美人耳邊輕輕說。

“明顯是我要娶你進劉家的門！” 

“剛剛彭老不是讓我上門提親嗎？我記得這是男的要做？” 米海爾低笑著，“他們根本把你當閨女了啊。”

“......” 剛剛沒想起這事情，現在才發覺自己被老頭子們嫁出去了。“笨蛋。那我來提親好了，你們家還有長輩嗎？”

“沒有呢，只有尤里和維克托比我大了。” 米海爾笑著回答，輕輕撫摸著飛龍絲巾上的家紋胸針，“說起來，他們兩個好像沒什麼反應。” 

“嗯，我們這麼大陣仗地搶了這麼多東西，他們一點反擊都沒有。” 飛龍皺著眉，“該不會是怕了吧。”

“我認識的維克托不可能就這樣收手的。他這個人啊，想要的東西一定得拿到手，拿不到就要破壞他，讓其他人都拿不到。” 米海爾撥開飛龍被海風吹亂了的頭髮，“很有阿爾巴托夫的精神。”

“嗯...某程度來說我也是這樣...” 美人低下頭反省了一下。

“何況現在還有尤里呢？我覺得他現在做夢都想抽我鞭子了。我覺得...我該親自去莫斯科看看，這裡始終距離太遠。” 

美人盯著他的藍眼睛看了足足一分鐘，伸出手環抱著他的脖子，給了金髮男人一個溫暖的吻。

“萬事小心。”


	38. Chapter 38

第二天的一早，米海爾就出發前往俄羅斯。飛龍送了他上機之後，回到白蛇的辦公室內處理公務。除了港澳地區的地盤外，白蛇近日連維克托在大陸的資產都吞併了，然而他們還是沒有任何反應，就像是故意讓他奪走一樣。可是從米海爾的話來看，維克托絕不是那麼輕易就放棄的人。飛龍也只能讓人盯緊一點，注意著任何異常的情況。

米海爾每天都會打電話過來，和飛龍至少聊個半小時，先是甜言蜜語一番，再說說生意上的事情，最後以“我愛你”結束通話。

然而，米海爾在莫斯科那邊也沒查出維克托的事情，又不敢鬆懈，只好繼續待在俄羅斯，一待就是一個多月了。

“飛，我好想你。” 米海爾低沉的聲音從電話傳來，飛龍躺在床上，閉上雙眼聽著。

“今天還是沒有事發生嗎？”

“沒有，他是不是躲在哪個山洞了啊...” 米海爾嘆了一聲，“我好想快點回來抱你親你。”

“嗯，我也想你了。”

“我每天都想像你在我懷中，我輕輕地吻著你紅☆潤的雙唇，雙手撫☆摸著你白☆滑的肌☆膚...”

“喂，停下來，我不玩phone s☆ex。” 飛龍紅著臉叫停那個不知羞恥的男人。

“我慢慢幫你按☆摩放☆鬆...手指放進去為你擴☆張...先是一根手指，慢慢你接受了，然後再多一根...” 

“......” 

“我抽出手指，把我自己的放進去，你開始扭☆動著身☆體，我加快了速度，每一下都深深地送進你體☆內...” 

“嘟…嘟…嘟…”

飛龍掛斷了電話，耳根都紅了。米海爾故意壓低了聲音，就像是他在自己耳邊低語一樣，自己竟然這麼不爭氣的有了反☆應。他只好紅著臉為自己解決，絕不承認腦中想像的是米海爾溫柔的笑容。

米海爾沒想到他的美人竟然聽到了最後階段，還以為一開始就會被掛掉電話呢。他笑著放下電話，看著飛龍的照片，開始為自己解決一下需要。

=========

第二天，飛龍沒有接到米海爾的電話。他試著打過去，卻都是忙音，然後掛斷。他開始焦急起來，但他的部下並沒有向他報告任何異常情況。飛龍整個晚上都睡不著，不斷解鎖手機看看有沒有新的訊息，看見沒有之後失望地鎖屏，不到三分鐘又再解鎖看看。

他折磨著手機到早上，終於被他盼來了一個短信。

"Found Viktor, approaching. Love you." 

他馬上從床上爬起來，簡單洗了個臉披了件衣服，就跑了下去白蛇的會堂，喚來部下讓他們交代俄國線人給的情報，等候期間，飛龍一直抓住手機不放。

陶也跟著跑了下樓，拿了點麵包和茶放在飛龍的辦公桌上，苦口婆心地讓堂主大人吃一點，飛龍卻只顧看著手機，一口都不吃。

“飛龍大人，我們這邊沒有接獲俄羅斯那邊的線報...” 

“...阿爾巴托夫家族那邊有沒有信息？”

“沒、沒有。” 

“......” 飛龍捏緊了拳頭。“給我多加留意，還有和他們保持聯絡！” 

在陶的力勸之下，飛龍才吃了幾口麵包，眼睛沒有離開過手機的屏幕。他發出去的訊息沒有回覆。

“飛龍大人…” 葉敲了敲門，走了進辦公室，“剛剛收到阿爾巴托夫的通知，維克托主動聯絡了米海爾先生。他現在自己前往那邊會面。”

“自己一個人？” 飛龍抬起頭，一臉不解，“這混帳！我自己回白蛇找劉焰燕他氣到不行，自己卻一個人去維克托那邊！” 

“...是的，一個人。他的部下連地點都不知道...” 

“......準備好飛機、人手和武器，隨時候命。” 

“明白。”

飛龍的電話響起，他馬上拿起一看，是來自米海爾的地圖定位訊息。

“聖彼得堡。” 飛龍看了一眼。“聯絡阿爾巴托夫家族，看看有沒有我們能幫上忙的。” 

==========

米海爾一個人來到聖彼得堡郊外一座宅邸，比起在莫斯科的本家，這個房子顯得比較小和樸素。他拿出手機把定位發給飛龍。

“米海爾！” 維克托從大門出來迎接他的堂弟，他滿臉笑容，拉著米海爾進門。“歡迎，請進。”

“維克托，你在玩什麼？” 米海爾大搖大擺地走進去，“尤里呢？” 

“我把他留在莫斯科了。” 維克托端出兩杯咖啡，“我想和你談談。沒想到你還真夠膽自己一個人來。” 

“有什麼不敢的？咖啡就不用了，我不喝別人給的東西。” 米海爾在沙發坐了下來，“有什麼要談？”

“我親愛的堂弟啊，你看，我剛從監獄出來，也就是為了混口飯吃。” 維克托坐在他對面，拿起一杯咖啡喝著，“你和你未婚夫這樣對我，我怎麼活下去啊？”

“混口飯吃的人，會積存和家族首領差不多的軍火量？” 米海爾笑著回答，“你就別裝了，維克托。看著阿爾巴托夫這個姓氏的份上，我讓你在聖彼得堡當個小頭目好不好？” 

“米海爾啊，我這個人你也很熟悉。” 維克托靠在椅背，“我得不到的東西，也不會讓人拿到。”

“嗯哼，我也是。” 米海爾瞇著眼睛看著他，“那你說說你想要什麼？”

“你的地位，你的錢，你的大美人。” 

“你還真他媽的誠實啊。” 米海爾笑著說，“我想要你的命。”

“呵呵，冷靜，開玩笑的，我也不是搶兄弟情人的混帳，不然我為什麼把尤里留在莫斯科。” 維克托喝了一口咖啡，“我想要的只是地位和財富，尤里卻是想著把劉飛龍殺掉，把你「拉回正途」啊。”

“...那該死的混賬！” 

“怎麼樣？我們合作？” 維克托把杯子放下，“用你的地位和錢，換來我幫忙保護劉飛龍。”

米海爾盯著他看了一回，仰頭大笑。

“劉飛龍可不需要人保護啊。”


	39. Chapter 39

“我家寶貝兒啊，可不是尤里這種角色能對付的。” 米海爾繼續笑著說，“維克托，要不要趁現在投誠於我？跟著尤里那種白痴計劃會死得很慘哦。”

“嗯，我也是這樣想，所以沒打算全聽他的。” 維克托掏出懷中的槍，指著米海爾，四周湧出十來個持槍的護衛。“我還是很想要你的地位啊。” 

“噢，我就想你不是那麼無聊的人。” 米海爾低笑著，“我猜猜啊，你會叫我交出電話和槍，把我關住，然後說什麼我沒辦法處理工作了，代替我坐上首領的位置？哎喲我想想，中文好像叫挾天子以令諸侯來著？然後飛龍那邊則交給尤里來處理吧，那白痴打算做什麼？” 

“哦，堂弟，你果然很聰明嘛，來，交出來吧。” 維克托笑著回答，“怎麼了？開始擔心大美人了？”

“嗯，我怕尤里悶壞他啊。” 米海爾遞過電話和槍，“真期待之後的發展啊，我就待在這個家裡當一下公主，等著被王子大人救出好了。”

“...你也不看看你自己那身肌肉，還好意思叫自己公主。” 維克托翻了個白眼，讓人把米海爾關在房間內。

看著米海爾充滿自信，毫不畏懼的神情，還開始胡說話了，維克托起了疑心。他能預想到米海爾不和他合作，甚至會帶人來圍攻宅邸，所以他早就準備了大量人手持槍戒備著，誰知道米海爾竟然乖乖交出武器呆著，而且絲毫不擔心飛龍那邊。

雖然滿腹疑問，但都做到這地步了，唯有硬著頭皮繼續下去。

“阿爾巴托夫家族就交給我了。”

=========

自那個短信之後已經過了一周，米海爾沒了消息，維克托卻憑空出現宣布自己頂替米海爾領導阿爾巴托夫家族，用膝蓋想都知道發生了什麼事。

飛龍深深吸了一口氣，盡量讓自己頭腦冷靜下來思考。現在能肯定的是米海爾一個人前往聖彼得堡，和維克托見面了，以他的性格來看，不可能什麼都沒有準備就這樣出去。 

“飛龍大人，阿爾巴托夫家族的人來了。”

“叫他進來。”

米海爾的副手 Boris 一身休閒服大步走進去，飛龍抬起眼睛看了他一眼。

“飛龍大人，好久不見了。”

“嗯，好久不見，請坐。” 

“我來是為了這次家族的事而來的。” Boris坐在飛龍辦公桌前，“想必飛龍大人也知道了吧？”

“米海爾給我發了短訊說在聖彼得堡，之後就沒消息了，維克托是什麼回事？”

“米海爾大哥出發之前跟我們交代過，要是發生這樣的事，家族就託付給您了，我們阿爾巴托夫家族將聽令於您。” Boris 微笑著說，“請問家族紋章在您那裡嗎？”

“啊？” 飛龍一臉疑惑，那隻笨熊怎麼只把話說一半！想來想去，也只有一個可能，他把胸針穿了條鏈子當項鏈隨身戴著，“這個？”

“是的，這是大哥的紋章沒錯。飛龍大人，我們等您指示。”

“...給我仔細說明一下維克托和尤里的事情。”

“現在他們以為阿爾巴托夫家族已經服從維克托了，其實米海爾大哥出發前已經交代我們了。” Boris 聳聳肩，“我們最新的情報顯示，維克托把米海爾大哥關在聖彼得堡的宅邸，尤里昨天也從莫斯科過去了。”

“米海爾被關住了？他傻了嗎？”

“...我覺得他是故意的。”

飛龍的電話響起，Boris 站起來走過窗邊，讓飛龍可以私下聽電話。那是個陌生的號碼，卻顯示是俄羅斯打來的長途電話。

“喂？”

“劉堂主，我是尤里。” 低沉的聲音從話筒傳出，飛龍皺著眉思考。

“嗯，有什麼事嗎？”

“你知道米海爾的事嗎？他現在被新任首領關起來了，我這個大侄子可心急得很，不知道什麼時候就把米海爾殺了。” 尤里輕輕一笑，“畢竟我也是看著米海爾長大的，我也不想他有事，不過我看，要把你未婚夫救回來，需要付點費用。” 

“哦？說來聽聽。” 

“聽聞劉堂主曾經賣☆身換來阿爾巴托夫的救助呢，不知道這次，劉堂主願意用什麼來付？” 

“呵，什麼嘛，原來滿口仁義道德的你，其實背著你侄子想要上☆我嗎？” 

“哼！我才對你這種婊子沒興趣。我要的你手上歐洲地區的所有地盤和取消婚約。五天后，帶著權利書來聖彼得堡阿爾巴托夫宅。”

飛龍對著電話輕輕笑著，跟他談條件呢，還真不知道死字怎麼寫。他現在手握白蛇和阿爾巴托夫家族的力量，就算維克托兵力多了一倍也不是他們對手。

“Boris。” 飛龍喚來站在一旁等候的男人，把剛剛的對話複述了一遍。“我想留下白蛇的人在港澳留守，我覺得他們會趁機襲擊我們的地盤，現在天冷，白蛇的過去也不習慣。俄羅斯那邊就帶著你們家族的人好了，我能借用米海爾的軍火庫存嗎？”

“借用當然沒問題，現在由您來指揮。只是...他沒放下密碼給我，鑰匙是在您那邊嗎？”

“......那隻大笨熊。”

飛龍帶著Boris回去頂樓的房子，拿下相框，那是飛龍為米海爾設置的保險箱，方便他留宿時把重要的東西鎖上，可是，密碼也是米海爾自己設置的，連飛龍也不知道。

“飛龍大人，你的生日是幾號？他在健身室儲物櫃的密碼全都是那個。”

“不是吧？” 飛龍按下0201，還真的打開了，“...天，這和1234有什麼分別。” 

保險箱裡面還有一個看起來非常精密的小盒子，上面有個鍵盤和一張紙條。

「飛龍是我的？」

“......” 

還猜謎了？下次一定要好好教訓一下這隻大笨熊！未婚夫？戀人？還是米海爾老是自說自的叫著的老婆？他突然想起米海爾每次親熱時在他耳邊低語的話，飛龍慢慢用小鍵盤輸入。

“Lyubov moya” 

Boris 笑著看盒子打開，要不是現在事態緊急，他都想拿出相機拍一下這個面紅耳赤的大美人，然後把照片賣給米海爾了。

飛龍拿出盒子內的鑰匙和寫上密碼的紙條，輕輕勾起嘴角。

“Boris，我先安排好白蛇的人守著這邊，你們那邊的人手準備就交給你了。”

“是的！”


	40. Chapter 40

Boris 帶著家族的人繼續偽裝成已經倒戈向維克托的樣子，先行到達聖彼得堡。飛龍則先把香港的事務交給葉負責處理，再自己帶著兩個心腹出發前往俄羅斯。

飛龍大搖大擺地走進宅邸，沒等尤里說什麼就自己坐了下來，彷彿他才是這個房子的主人一樣。Boris 站在尤里後面，悄悄向飛龍點了點頭。

“米海爾呢？” 飛龍環視了一圈，視線最後落在尤里身上。

“那得看你的誠意了，劉堂主。” 尤里冷笑著，飛龍手上的戒指礙眼得很。“先放下權利書和戒指吧。”

“我要先見到米海爾。” 

“...帶他下來。” 

米海爾穿著卡其色的T shirt 和牛仔褲，好像剛剛睡醒要下來吃飯一樣，一邊哼著歌地走下樓梯。

“噢，尤里，好久不見啦。” 米海爾笑著和他打招呼，後面跟著幾個金髮男人用槍指著他，“飛，我很想你。”

“米沙。” 飛龍對他輕輕一笑。

“米海爾，你這孩子做首領做得真是失敗。” 尤里站了起來，對著米海爾冷笑，“你看看，你的手下馬上就倒戈了，是不是都不滿你其身不正啊？Boris，你以前是他副手吧？你來說說？” 

“我的忠誠是向著阿爾巴托夫家族的，首領是誰對我來說沒所謂。” Boris 輕笑著回答。

“嗯哼，敗者為寇嘛。” 米海爾輕鬆地回答他。 

“劉堂主，人你看見了，也該給我們看看誠意了吧。” 維克托坐在沙發上，眼睛一直盯緊飛龍的舉動。“還是說，你比較喜歡和我睡一晚，換回你的未婚夫？雖然我比較喜歡女人啦，不過你這樣的大美人我也不介意。”

飛龍輕輕一笑，讓部下拿來一個大盒子。

“哈哈，劉堂主夠爽快。” 維克托笑著接過來，盒子比想像中的重。他一打開，卻馬上愣了。

盒子放滿了圓餅、鮑參翅肚、糖果和酒。

“你這是什麼意思？” 維克托瞇著眼睛問道。

“誰跟你說我是來把權利書交給你了？” 飛龍笑著回答。“我是來上門提親的，你們的規矩我不清楚，我就按照香港的來了。” 

米海爾忍不住在後面大笑起來，這個可是連他也沒料想到的舉動啊。

“劉飛龍！” 尤里怒吼，“你以為我不敢動你？別忘了，你才帶著那麼兩個人來了我的地盤！”

“錯。” 米海爾好不容易停住了大笑，一臉認真但嘴角還帶著笑意，“這是我的地盤，沒有人能碰我的飛龍。”

“你說什麼！？” 

本來指向米海爾的槍在一瞬間，全部轉向至維克托和尤里。維克托那邊的人大吃一驚，紛紛掏出槍。不知誰的子彈首先走火，竟在大宅中開始了一輪槍戰。飛龍留在門外的人一聽見槍聲，也紛紛跑進來支援。

飛龍越過中間的咖啡桌，把備用的手槍拋給米海爾，然後抬腿一掃，踢中維克托的後背，那個粗礦的男人沒料到飛龍的威力，一瞬間的疼痛讓他停下了思考，被從後趕來的米海爾一把抓住，在維克托的膝蓋一踢，他整個人跪了下來。飛龍則趁機對著尤里的大腿開了幾槍，根據Boris所說，他極大可能穿著避彈衣，但下肢卻幾乎沒有保護。如他所料，尤里馬上跪了下去，出盡全力爬向掩護。

擒賊先擒王的道理在俄羅斯也通用。維克托的人見首領被控制，尤里也受了傷，加上飛龍帶來的人來勢洶洶，很快喪失了戰意，漸漸有人舉手投降。

“三十六計果然好用。” 飛龍滿意地看著跪在地上高舉雙手的男人。

“劉老師，我這第三十三計反間計用得不錯吧？” 米海爾笑著走過去，一把抱著飛龍的腰。

“嗯，還是我的笑裡藏刀做得比較好。” 飛龍笑著回答，抬起頭輕輕吻了米海爾一口。他把項鏈拿出來，將家族紋章還給米海爾，“下次麻煩你先跟我說清楚，別讓我猜了。這裡你趕緊處理一下，好冷，我想回家了。” 

米海爾微微笑了一下，在飛龍臉上親了一口，戀戀不捨地轉向維克托。

“我就跟你說別按著尤里的白癡計劃進行嘛。我來之前就把權力交給飛龍了，Boris他們都是按我的指示裝作背叛了。” 米海爾笑著回答，看了一眼地上的人們。“不過確實有人真的背叛了呢。”

“......” 維克托一臉不憤，“你利用我來抓出家族內的叛徒？”

“堂兄啊，我對你演這個角色很有信心！” 米海爾大笑起來，“你佔了些小地盤混口飯吃我本來是不想理的，誰知道你聽了尤里的話，竟然謀著我的位置了，這樣就不行啦。更何況尤里還想對我的飛龍不利呢？”

“嘖。”

“我和飛龍逐一搶奪你亞洲的據點時你毫無反應，是因為你得在聖彼得堡這邊積聚人手，沒辦法加派人手過去處理吧？以為已經拿穩了阿爾巴托夫的力量，這次引飛龍過來，讓他用白蛇的資產來交換我，真是笑死我了。” 米海爾繼續說，“尤里的計劃有一點是對的，聯姻果然很不錯。但你們最失敗的地方，就是忘了我的飛龍可不是個漂亮的花瓶。”

“麻見隆一有提醒過我。” 維克托自嘲地笑著，“真沒想到，還真是隻會咬人的豹子。”

“你們這些人啊，真的瞎了眼看不見飛龍的好。沒關係，有我欣賞就夠了。我的飛龍啊，又漂亮，又聰明，又強大，最重要的是他深深地愛著我！” 

“...誰想聽你炫耀啊，要剁要殺你趕緊。”


	41. Chapter 41

飛龍坐在沙發上看著兩個人談話。他們在用俄語說話，他沒聽懂全部，只能在認識的詞語中猜猜上文下理。他看見米海爾的表情，就知道他不是在說什麼正經的話了。

“米沙？”

“飛，稍等一下啊。” 米海爾轉向自己的部下，“低級的叛徒在他臉上紋上Traitor的字樣，扔出去，帶著這樣的標記在街上也活不下去了。高階的背叛了的，殺，把他手指寄回去家屬。”

飛龍聽見這充滿黑手黨特色的血腥手法不禁挑一挑眉。米海爾看見了美人的表情走了過去，坐在飛龍旁邊抱著他。

“飛，怎麼了？” 

“沒事，你繼續。” 經常看著這個無害的笑容，差點忘了這傢伙是個兇殘的黑手黨老大了。

“嗯？哦。” 米海爾望向倒在地上的尤里，“尤里，我該拿你怎麼辦好呢？我怎麼想，都覺得你是主謀啊。” 

“哼，沒用的小子，和你那小婊子繼續墮落下去吧。” 尤里冷笑著，飛龍對他開了好幾槍，腿上的彈孔血流不止，本來就白皙的他顯得更加蒼白。

“沖你這一句，我就好心送你上去見上帝好了，不過我就不信你這傢伙還配上天堂。” 米海爾冷笑著舉槍，卻被飛龍按著他的手臂。

“他是你叔叔。” 

“飛龍，放手。” 

“不行。我不能讓你親手殺害親人。” 飛龍認真地看著米海爾，“你都把我哥關在什麼地方了，你就不能把尤里也關著嗎？”

米海爾眨了眨眼，不禁嘆一口氣，只要說到親人，飛龍就會如此的心軟，大概是從小受到養父細心照顧而成的吧，對於自小就被尤里虐待的他來說，確實很難理解親情的重要性。

“好好好，都聽你的。” 米海爾叫了部下過來，“在西伯利亞找個地方，丟過去吧。”

“不知道我算不算得上是你親人？” 維克托笑著說，一臉戲謔，“大美人，你得救救我，我保證我床上功夫不比他差，哪天你玩厭了他，來我這裡吧。”

“我是你的話，就不會說這些話了。” 飛龍淡然地回答，卻仍然按著米海爾的手臂，不讓他舉槍。“米沙？”

“對上一個在我面前調戲飛龍的人，剛剛被我拖過去西伯利亞了。” 米海爾瞇著眼睛，話中帶著怒火。

“米沙，冷靜。” 飛龍早就聽慣了這些話了，對他來說完全不痛不癢的，

米海爾再嘆了一口氣。

“喂，你是直的還是彎的？” 米海爾踢了踢維克托，突然問了一句。

“直的，雖然大美人這種類型我有信心也能起反應。” 

“Fuck you，警告你別再俏想我的飛龍。” 米海爾嘖了一聲，“既然我的寶貝不讓我殺你，那麼就留了你的命好了。給我呆在聖彼得堡好好經營，你的任務就是生個阿爾巴托夫的繼承人。”

“啊？” 維克托和飛龍也對他的話驚訝萬分，不敢置信地看著米海爾。

“飛，你看，我們不可能有孩子嘛。” 米海爾環抱著飛龍的腰，“阿爾巴托夫和白蛇不一樣，我們是家族生意。尤里那種垃圾基因我不想讓他延續了，就只剩下你啦，維克托。”

“憑什麼你能高高興興無視家族責任，泡你喜歡的美人，我卻得生孩子找繼承人啊。”

“那不是你夢寐以求的嗎？地位和財富？聖彼得堡就給你了，坐擁一地也算不錯了吧？表現良好的話我說不定還會讓你參加我們婚禮呢。” 

“嘖...” 確實，謀反了之後沒被殺已經算是皇恩浩蕩了，現在米海爾還給他掌管一個大城市的地盤，維克托沒有理由拒絕。

“好！王子殿下成功救出被關起來的可憐公主了。” 米海爾抱著飛龍蹭了蹭，可是他比飛龍身形大上了一個圈，沒辦法鑽進美人的懷中。“我們要回家幸福快樂地生活下去了。”

“......公主？” 飛龍一臉嫌棄地看著眼前的肌肉男。“那你要我公主抱你嗎？”

“飛飛你能做到嗎？” 說著，他還真的抱著飛龍的脖子準備了。

“滾，我不想傷到腰。”


	42. Chapter 42

事隔差不多兩個多月，終於可以回家的米海爾在機上一直對飛龍各種膩歪，人家說小別勝新婚，他心底裡覺得自己是小別之後就要準備新婚了，不把握機會做點什麼簡直對不起自己。

“飛。” 米海爾靠在飛龍耳邊低語，“要不要加入 Mile High Club？”

“...這是私人飛機，加上我們才十多個人，誰都知道我們一起進去了。”

“有什麼所謂？” 米海爾邪笑著，“我先入會好了。”

米海爾站起來，走進廁所。飛龍看了兩眼機上的人們，這次他只帶來了兩個白蛇的成員，其他都是包括Boris在內的幾個米海爾最貼身的部下。大家睡覺的睡覺，玩牌的玩牌，他和米海爾坐在飛機最前的位置，和後面的空間可以拉上簾子阻隔，說不定...玩一會兒應該沒問題。

飛龍盡量不引起其他人的注意，拉上簾子後走向機尾的廁所，打開門閃身進入，馬上鎖上。米海爾坐在馬桶蓋子上，微笑著看著他。

“我還以為你不來了呢。” 

“嗯...” 飛龍跨坐在米海爾的腿上，抱著他的肩膀，低頭給了金髮男人一個深吻。

米海爾輕笑著，解開飛龍西褲上的皮帶。他一邊吻著美人的紅唇，一只手忙著拉下兩人的褲子，另一隻手則抱著飛龍的腰讓他保持平衡。很快，他們就只穿著整齊的上衣，在狹小的空間熱烈擁吻著。

米海爾伸出手向飛龍的後方，溫柔地為美人按摩著入口的位置，機上沒有潤滑油，他唯有擠了點潤膚膏代替。米海爾的動作特別輕，等飛龍點頭了才進行下一步，先是指尖、一個指節，再是一根手指，在濕潤溫暖的空間中微微移動著。

“唔....” 飛龍仰起頭，閉上了眼睛，嘴邊露出滿意的微笑，“繼續...” 

米海爾得到戀人的鼓勵，再多加一根手指，合併的手指進入後微微分開，美人馬上抱緊了他的肩，拼命壓抑著聲音的模樣，讓米海爾忍不住興奮起來。手指退出，啵的一聲令美人面紅耳赤。

“準備好了嗎？” 他的火熱已經抵住了入口，蓄勢待發。

“等、等等...” 飛龍有點失措，他抓住米海爾的肩膀，微微抬起自己的身體。“你有套子嗎？”

“沒有。”

“...那...別射進去，我們還有七個多小時要飛...” 

“我盡量。放心，我會幫你清理的。” 米海爾輕輕抱著飛龍的腰，再一點一點地把美人拉下來。

“嗯...啊......” 飛龍閉上雙眼，咬著下唇不讓自己發出太大聲音。他努力放鬆身體，讓自己能容下那碩大的凶器，好不容易才把那過分的長度全部吞入。

“嗯...” 飛龍抱著米海爾的脖子稍作休息，緩一緩才敢開始上下移動。“嗯...啊...”

飛龍那低聲的呻吟讓金髮的男人忍不住吻下去，懷中美人的主動可不是常見的景色。他趁著飛龍抬起身體再落下時，壞心地向上頂。

突如其來的深度讓飛龍大驚失色，一手抓緊米海爾的肩穩定自己，另一手掩著嘴巴。美人坐在他懷中一會都說不出話來，生怕一開口只是甜蜜的叫聲，飛龍用眼神責怪米海爾的調皮，在他眼中卻是嫵媚至極。

再一輪的深淺出入，米海爾用力抬起了飛龍的臀，在入口外射出，飛龍也到達了高潮。美人伏在他身上喘著氣，良久後才用酸軟的雙腿站了起來。

美人的臉頰白裡透紅，雙眼帶著媚態，一手扶著牆壁，背對米海爾。金髮的男人撕了幾張紙巾，幫飛龍清理著穴口殘餘的白色液體，又生怕自己想繼續而不敢多看兩眼。

清理過後，飛龍穿上褲子，發現後面的男人在擦自己的上衣。

“...我的...弄髒了你的衣服？” 他紅著臉說。

“嗯？沒關係啦。” 米海爾開了水龍頭，沾濕了毛巾擦著。“你先回座位休息吧？我很快出來。”

飛龍打開門，很快地走了出去，米海爾在裡面再次鎖上了門。美人裝作什麼事都沒有地路過部下身邊，回到機頭他們的座位。他把座位平放了後，拿來幾個抱枕墊著腰，躺下休息。

Boris 把一切看在眼內。嫂子的頭髮亂了，滿臉通紅，走路時腳步不穩，得扶著旁邊的座位來走，誰都知道發生了什麼事。他微微一笑，還好其他人現在都睡死了。

米海爾這時候出來了，身上的 T shirt 濕了一片，卻是春風滿臉的樣子。米海爾看見Boris的眼神後豎起大拇指，給了他一個充滿內涵的笑容。


	43. Chapter 43

回來之後又過了兩星期平淡的日子，沒有腥風血雨的戰場，也沒有爾虞我詐的交易，維克托乖乖地開始經營聖彼得堡的地盤，飛龍和米海爾則各自處理著日常的公務，偶然住在香港飛龍的家，偶然過去澳門米海爾的大宅，日子倒是過得甜甜蜜蜜的。

彭爺爺某天親自走上米海爾的辦公室，一臉嚴肅。他是那群老頭子中第一個出聲支持他們的人，還自己宣布把飛龍當成親孫子看待了，米海爾也不敢怠慢他。

“請用。麵包與鹽，是我國迎賓的禮儀，代表尊敬和友情。正常應該由年輕女生端出，不過我這裡還真沒有，唯有由我來啦。” 米海爾笑著說。

“哦？這還真有趣。” 彭爺爺撕下麵包，蘸了點鹽巴來吃。

“請問...彭爺爺這次來所為何事？”

“我聽了飛龍說了，他在俄羅斯上門跟你的長輩提親了來著？”

“呃...那個與其說是提親，不如說飛龍是想氣死他們多點。” 米海爾回想起維克托和尤里的表情，不禁失笑。

“就是這個！傳統來說一男一女，結婚各自該做什麼我都懂，可是你們兩個都是大男人嘛，我們雄獅會的到處問了一下，也不知道該怎麼辦好。雖然我們飛龍很漂亮，卻怎麼樣也不能把他當作閨女嘛！” 彭爺爺苦惱地說。

“這...您說的是。” 

“我們仔細想了一下，覺得傳統的東西果然不能少！你們怎麼樣的習俗我不懂，不過要和我們家飛龍結婚，你至少也得規規矩矩地來提個親！”

“......？” 

“就這樣決定了。給你一周時間準備，能成吧？” 

“...是的。” 

別說能成了，米海爾根本連要做什麼都不知道，可是飛龍受到白蛇眾人和雄獅會的老頭們溺愛著，萬一他做錯了點什麼這個婚肯定是不用結了。前一刻還說著不能把飛龍當成女兒，下一秒又讓他去提親，這些老頭子看來在兩個男人的婚禮準備中腦袋當機了。

“飛，彭老頭子讓我來提親。” 米海爾回到家中，蹭了蹭飛龍的頭髮。

“提什麼？我不是做了嗎？要嫁的人是你，趕緊準備進我劉家的門吧。” 

“...” 我看他們相當肯定你是受的那方，鐵下心要把你嫁出去了。不過給米海爾吃了豹子膽他也不敢說出口。“我得準備什麼啊？你上次帶過去的那些？”

“我哪裡知道啊。我上次是看尤里和維克托也肯定不知道，就隨便帶了些好像很像樣的。” 飛龍少爺眨了眨眼睛，“我們飛去什麼地方簽個名隨便註冊了不行嗎。” 

“那麼隨便的對你，我怕他們半夜來暗殺我。” 

“也是。如果我跟他們說了你打過我、把我關了好幾天，還用暴力來上過我，我看你也活不成了。” 飛龍意味深長地看著米海爾。

“...我錯了，我是隻暴力大笨熊，求求飛大人原諒我。” 米海爾低下頭，試圖鑽進飛龍的懷中，可是那麼壯碩的他只是把飛龍推倒在沙發上。

“嗯。” 飛龍伸手摸了摸那頭金毛。

憑著谷歌大神和維基百科的強大力量，米海爾好不容易準備了好幾籃子的東西，他還特意請了個媒人婆，帶著十多個幫忙搬東西的部下來到白蛇的總部。傳統上過大禮時新郎不能進門，他就只能呆在白蛇的大門前等著。

本來滿臉笑容，滿嘴吉祥話的媒人婆一看“新娘子”竟然是大名鼎鼎的劉飛龍頓時愣了。米海爾給了她二十萬的封口費，還開著豪華跑車送她過來，本來以為是哪個明星還是富豪之後，沒想到這是她職業生涯中的大挑戰。

“哎喲，這新人們真是，呃，英俊瀟灑呢！” 媒人擠出笑容，努力工作。“那個...過大禮時新人不宜在場，劉先生...請你迴避一下。”

“好。” 飛龍輕笑著回去自己的睡房，在窗戶看下去，米加爾紅色的跑車特別顯眼。

媒人婆一邊說著吉祥的恭賀話，一邊示意米海爾的部下把東西搬進來打開。啥都不知道的部下們為了老大順利迎娶漂亮嫂子，也賣力的工作著。

四個人抬進來一個半個人高的箱子，一打開，是數不清那麼多捆的千元港幣，金燦燦的，少說也有上億了，還有那一大箱子造工精細的金飾，媒人婆眼睛都凸了。部下們陸續搬來籃子，參茸海味，茶葉洋酒，龍鳳對餅，無一不是最高級的品質，連根龍鳳蠟燭也是雕刻著精細的紋路。

彭爺爺細心查看了一下，面不改容的點點頭，吩咐白蛇的人把禮收下了，分出一半，加上自己準備的東西回禮。雖然臉上看不出來，不過他確實很滿意，這金毛小子對飛龍果然大方，也很認真地處理這他完全不懂的事情。

部下們把一半的聘禮搬回來的時候，米海爾心裡一驚。

“啊？怎麼退回來了？我做錯了什麼？” 

“呵呵，新郎哥啊，這是回禮啦！快上來，見見長輩。” 媒人婆拉住米海爾的手臂，再次步進白蛇的總部。

米海爾走進去熟悉的飛龍的家中，彭爺爺坐在沙發一臉認真，飛龍一身青色長衫，倚在沙發笑著準備看戲。

“呃，彭爺爺您好。” 

“嗯。坐下來。我對你的準備很滿意。” 

“...謝謝。我是很認真地想和飛龍結婚的。” 米海爾低下頭，收起平日玩世不恭的笑容，讓自己看起來謙虛一點，“為了飛龍，我什麼都會做的。”

“米海爾為了我確實已經做了很多。” 飛龍說了一句，為戀人加點底氣。彭爺爺點了點頭。

“嗯，我也很放心了。” 彭爺爺終於露出微笑，“婚禮怎麼辦？香港的儀式一向都是中西合璧的，加上你們俄國的傳統應該沒問題，你和飛龍好好談一下吧。”

“是的！”


	44. Chapter 44

本來打算一切從簡的飛龍，卻被白蛇的眾人否決了，大家決定要把堂主的婚禮搞得有聲有色，反正白蛇和阿爾巴托夫也不缺錢。飛龍見大家興致勃勃的，也不攔住大家了，隨他們幫自己的婚禮做各種準備，他自己該火拼時去火拼，該拍婚照時就乖乖去拍照，有人問他意見時就認真回答。

“...米沙，他們是不是稍微太認真了一點？” 飛龍坐在裁縫店，好幾個專業的老師傅圍著他們量尺寸。

“不會啊。” 米海爾拿起衣服目錄仔細閱讀，“你看，我們婚禮那天要換很多套衣服呢，我們要認真挑一下啊。” 

“為什麼要換衣服...？”

“...寶貝，你沒看媒人婆給我們的那個目錄嗎？我可是仔細讀了好幾遍啊。” 米海爾一臉認真學習的好學生，“婚禮前一晚的紅色衣服，出門時穿的傳統服裝，典禮時一套，晚宴時一套，最後敬酒又一套。” 

“...對不起，我們沒辦法在教堂行禮。” 飛龍心中還是有點愧疚的，西方人想像中的婚禮肯定是在十字架下的，受神祝福的誓約。

“沒關係，我又不虔誠。” 米海爾笑著回答，“而且我家也沒有長輩囉嗦嘛。”

“...可是...”

“我們之後在外國註冊時，把教堂的部分補上，好不好？” 米海爾溫柔地牽起飛龍的手。

他們拍了好幾套婚照，有穿西裝的、穿馬褂的、穿俄式長袍的，米海爾還提議一起穿婚紗拍一張，只是飛龍說什麼都不肯，而且也沒他能穿得下的婚紗而最終不了了之。

=======

婚禮當日的早上五點，飛龍還半夢半醒的，被陶拉進去梳洗了一遍，換了一套紅色衣服，然後又拉著他去桌子前點了龍鳳蠟燭拜天地，他們是黑道中人，故此也拜了關公像。點了香燭，飛龍又被拉了過去梳妝桌前，迷迷糊糊地被人梳著頭髮。

“一梳梳到尾...” 大妗姐拿著木梳子，輕輕為飛龍梳頭。

“二梳白髮齊眉...”

“三梳，呃，兒孫滿地...” 飛龍挑了挑眉，這點還真是辦不到，不過算了，禮儀就是禮儀。

上好了頭，飛龍先敬了劉老爺的靈位，再向代替他父親來的彭爺爺敬了湯圓。彭爺爺滿臉笑意，高高興興地吃著湯圓。

陶見時間差不多了，又趕緊拉住飛龍換了一套長袍馬褂，褂皇級別的紅衣上，用金銀絲線繡滿了吉祥的圖案，上面的雙龍栩栩如生。

白蛇的高級幹部擔任了飛龍的伴郎角色，聚集在飛龍私宅的客廳等著玩新郎。

在澳門的米海爾也是一大早就被叫了起來，為防止自己做錯了什麼，他那邊也請了個媒人婆幫忙打點，稀里糊塗的跟著做各種拜祭的事情，幫他那頭短金髮也上了頭。

為了配合飛龍的中式褂，他換了一身俄式及膝粗呢長袍，深紅的底色上面繡滿了金色的傳統圖案，腰上圍了一條粗的紅腰帶，加上窄身褲和皮靴，看起來就像是童話故事書中的王子服飾。

“兄弟們！出發接我的寶貝囉！” 

平常人都是開著房車接新娘，米海爾嫌那不夠帥氣，決定在直升機機頭上綁著花球，出發前往香港白蛇的總部。媒人婆表示工作了這麼多年還是第一次見如此隨心所欲的新郎。

直升機降落在停機坪時，白蛇的人早已準備就緒。俄羅斯也有玩新郎的習俗，米海爾也讓人帶了足夠的東西。只是白蛇來勢洶洶，反而更像是來火拼的。

“小子！要和我們堂主結婚，得拿點誠意出來！”

“......” 米海爾輕輕一笑，叫人拿出一箱珍藏的威士忌，“這個夠嗎？”

“...好！” 

又是煙又是酒，紅包都封了幾十萬，米海爾過了一關又一關，活像是被白蛇洗劫了一樣。

“小子，拿最新的傢伙來吧。”

“沒問題。” 米海爾拿出一箱子最新型號的手槍交出，媒人婆差點嚇到腿軟了，沒想到不是普通的大富豪，而是黑大佬啊，這錢還真是難掙。米海爾看著媒人的表情失笑，他豎起手指放在唇前。

“噓...放心，給你的不會少。” 

最後一關就是飛龍私宅的門前，坐鎮的自然是葉和陶了。對於奪走了飛龍的心的這個男人，他們可說是又愛又恨。

“堂主大人說了，新郎隨便玩！” 陶輕笑著說，“先唱首歌吧。” 

“為你鍾情 傾我至誠 請你珍藏 這分情...” 

葉還真沒料到他立馬唱了一首廣東歌，雖然發音不准，但又莫名其妙地挺好聽的。米海爾一早就猜到這兩個人不會輕易放行，和自家的兄弟想了無數有機會出現的難關做好準備，他要成為飛龍最完美的新郎！

眼見唱歌跳舞也做到，讓他上繳點紅包菸酒他也不吝嗇，甚至即場來個九十九次掌上壓也難不倒這頭肌肉大熊，葉和陶也是一半佩服，一半想繼續玩。

“第一次見面是什麼時候？”

“我來了澳門處理家族事務後，邀請這邊的組織來晚宴時。”

“什麼時候告白？”

“我告白了好久了，飛龍則是在白蛇回來之後。”

“你和飛大人第一次接吻是什麼時候？

“第一次雄獅會後那天晚上。”

“飛大人最喜歡的約會是？”

“呆在家裡一起抽煙看書。” 

“飛龍大人最喜歡的三文治是？”

“火腿蛋三文治，麵包要烘過，蛋不能全熟，火腿要熱的。”

陶眨了眨眼，沒想到他還真的答得上。他和葉互相看了一眼，又看了一下時鐘，不能耽誤吉時，只好放行。

“很好，最後請你大喊一聲愛的告白吧。”

“飛龍！！！！！！我愛你！！！！！！！” 

門內的飛龍一直聽著外面的動靜，之前的問答題他也沒想到米海爾能全部準確答對，可見他對自己是多麼認真。最後這句愛的告白對於那頭任何時候都在告白的熊來說，簡直沒有難度。

葉把門匙交給米海爾，他覺得手都有點抖了，扭開了門把，他朝思暮想的大美人坐在沙發上，一身瑰麗的紅衣，白蛇人還幫他戴了一朵小紅花在束成馬尾的長髮上，本來陰柔的長相更是美艷動人。

“飛，你好漂亮。” 投直球的米海爾成功讓飛龍再一次面紅起來。

媒人和大妗姐把一對新人拉過來，又是教他們祭天祭祖，奉茶給彭爺爺，他們兩個糊里糊塗地跟著做了一大堆。

“飛龍好孩子，你父親知道你有個好的歸宿，一定很高興。”

“謝謝彭爺爺一直支持我們。”

“您放心，我一定會讓飛龍幸福的。”

大妗姐和媒人打開紅傘幫他們擋著陽光，本來是為新娘做的，現在也不知道誰是新娘了，那就隨便兩個都擋著好了。米海爾牽著飛龍的手登上直升機，帶他回去澳門的家。


	45. Chapter 45

維克托站在澳門大宅的停機坪上等著一對新人，他是米海爾的平輩，也是個啥都不知道大男人，但現在阿爾巴托夫家族人丁單薄，只能硬著頭皮過來幫忙。

他雙手拿著白色的刺繡毛巾，上面放了一個臉那麼大的圓麵包和一小碗鹽巴。

“維克托。” 飛龍扶著米海爾的手下了飛機，兩個人手牽著手走向維克托。

“麵包和鹽。歡迎加入阿爾巴托夫家族。” 維克托點了點頭，舉起麵包。“你們一起咬一口，誰咬的多就代表誰持家囉。” 

飛龍聽見了這句話，對著米海爾眨了眨大眼睛，一口把大半個麵包咬了下來。

維克托看著米海爾的眼神充滿深意，他這堂弟怎麼看都是個妻管嚴，看他就是嘴巴比較大也不敢咬太多。

米海爾的部下在旁邊起哄著，又是撒糖果，又是撒玫瑰花瓣的。本來這些是註冊後才做的，他們在澳門香港都沒法簽字，而且兩個大男人的婚禮連專業的大妗姐們也把儀式弄亂了，他們也不拘小節了，高興熱鬧就好，反正花瓣他們買了一整個貨櫃的。

起哄鬧著玩了一會兒，米海爾和飛龍各自換上西裝，再次登上直升機。下午的時間一般是去註冊處簽名的，他們卻是去了雄獅會的堂口。對他們道上的人來說，一句眾人面前的誓言，比法律上的意義更為重要。

兩人都是穿白色三件頭西裝，米海爾戴上深紅色的領帶，飛龍則綁上同色的cravat領結。他們站在堂口前對望，由林爺爺負責主持大禮，二人的部下們圍觀著。

“我，劉飛龍，以你，米海爾·阿爾巴托夫，作為我的丈夫，而這是我對你的承諾，我將對你忠實、以你為榮，我將尊敬你、相信你、幫助你、照顧你，我將與你分享我的一生。”

“I, Mikhail Arbatov, take thee, Liu Feilong, to be my lawful wedded husband, I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity, till death do us part.”

“很好、很好。雙方交換戒指。” 

米海爾牽起飛龍的左手，先為他戴上婚戒，飛龍則是幫米海爾按傳統戴在右手上。那是一枚俄式三環扣戒指，金色、銀色和玫瑰金的三個指環相扣著，考慮到是日常佩戴用的，沒有鑲上太多的寶石，只是在銀色那一環上一排碎鑽點綴，簡單精緻，卻意義重大。

陶站在旁邊看得淚眼汪汪的，尊敬的堂主終於有了能依靠的另一半，不用自己一個扛起一切了。

整個下午，雄獅會的老頭和雙方的部下不斷和二人合照，連平常很少接近堂主大人的低階成員，都鼓起勇氣跑來和今天特別溫柔的飛龍合照。

晚宴的時候他們再換了一套黑色燕尾服，Boris 擔任司儀把氣氛炒熱，他把米海爾從小到大的丟臉事情加鹽加醋的說了不少，惹得大家哄堂大笑，看來阿爾巴托夫家族的入會要求就是要有一張厲害的嘴。

“好了！現在有請新郎和新郎上台切蛋糕，喝交杯酒！！”

飛龍和米海爾的手臂交纏，痛快地喝了一杯香檳，今天晚上還有的是酒要喝。

“結盟那時，我沒想到還真的可以喝到這一杯。”

“呵，那時你還滿嘴胡話，說著什麼希望是我們婚禮的交杯酒呢。” 

米海爾抱著飛龍的腰，兩個人巡迴著每一桌敬酒。

“苦啊！苦啊！” 米海爾的部下一起起哄著，俄國的婚禮文化覺得酒是苦的，要新人們的愛來讓它變甜。

米海爾笑了笑，抱著飛龍來了一吻。

“哈哈哈哈！再來！再來！” 本來米海爾和部下就很親近，他們起哄得更是來勁。比起他們，白蛇的人算是穩重多了，規規矩矩的對堂主夫夫敬了酒。

他們大排宴席，請了所有成員，將近百圍，好不容易才去了每一桌敬了酒，送了客。飛龍也覺得神奇，喝了這麼多都不見頭暈。

“嗯？哦，你那杯是沒酒精的，基本上是汽水。” 

“嘖...” 有一瞬間覺得自己酒量突飛猛進的飛龍微微噘嘴。 

“嘻嘻嘻嘻，送了客，是不是該洞☆房了？” 米海爾抱緊飛龍，在他耳邊低語。

“噢，今天我上你。洞☆房之夜，你給我失☆身吧！” 飛龍輕輕一笑，纖長的手指挑起米海爾的下巴，“等我好好疼愛你。”

“噢，沒問題，我們的愛是平等的嘛。”

“Lyubov moya, till death do us part。”


	46. 番外

婚禮的晚上，他們待在五星級酒店的總統套房過夜。飛龍和米海爾都說要換一套衣服，就各自先去了不同的房間，再在套房見面。

為了給米海爾一個驚喜，飛龍先換好了衣服坐在房間內等候。他讓人把客廳佈置成教堂的模樣，補償米海爾在教堂行禮的願望。

為了滿足米海爾，他還穿上了婚紗。

對，為了他，女裝他也認了。

反正沒其他人看到。

他沒胸，所以挑了一套高領長袖款式的遮蓋身形，超長的拖尾襯托著他的高挑，長髮束成了髮髻，蓋上白色頭紗，捧著一個玫瑰花球，忐忑不安地坐在沙發上等著。

大門傳出房卡開門的聲音，飛龍抬起頭看著來人，米海爾進了來。

兩個人都愣了。

米海爾也是一身婚紗。

他穿著一字肩的領口配上蓬蓬裙，本來就已經相當壯碩的他，看起來整個人橫了一倍。

“......” 

“......”

“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈” 

兩個人都忍不住大笑起來，沒想到那麼心有靈犀，竟然一起穿了婚紗。

飛龍站了起來，長拖尾帶著女皇般的氣勢，雖然再怎麼說都是個大男人，沒有女人的纖幼身形，但合身剪裁的婚紗讓他看起來就像是巴黎時裝週上氣勢磅礴的頂級模特兒。

“你，穿得不倫不類！” 大美人毫不猶豫地指著米海爾來嘲笑他。

“嘖～～我是沒你漂亮。” 米海爾噘著嘴，牽著飛龍的手，“我能掀起你的頭紗嗎？” 

“過來這邊。”

飛龍拖著他，去了客廳的中央，他在兩旁放了兩塊大彩色玻璃，旁邊打著的燈光，站在中間就像是教堂的十字架下一樣。

“無論疾病還是健康，貧苦還是富貴，你願意永遠愛著我嗎？”

“Yes, I do." 

“...噗，你還是換一套西裝吧，我們再來。”


End file.
